Happy Hunger Games!
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: Welcome to the games, I'm your host Coffee, please submit your tributes and let the games begin! Info on profile! *SYOT CLOSED* non beta'd. Do not send tributes through reviews, I only take them through PM!
1. District 1 reaping!

**AN. Finally finished the first chapter, haha. Maybe now PEOPLE WILL SEND ME TRIBUTES! Info on my profile. Sorry about that, I'm just paranoid. Anyways, a special thanks to the authors who have sent me these lovely tributes! Here is district one!**

District 1 Reaping!

_Glace Debay_...

I wake up early in the morning a yawn. I look at the clock; it's almost time to get ready for the reaping. My parents are up, I know this because I can hear them yelling at each other downstairs, they always get stressed on reaping day and fight. It's because of my brother's death. My parents deal with it all differently. Dad ignores me, and mom is overly protective. She has been trying to make me stop my karate training, so now I do it in privet when no ones home. Anyways, I get up and start to train with my daggers. I probably won't get in this year, but I want to try to get ready in case I do.

After I'm finished, I walk down stairs.

"Glace, you need to do your hair and..." mom says.

"There is no need, your grounded" dad says, pointing at me.

"Excuse me? Why?" I say, feeling rage sweep through my body.

"Because your mom found you training again, she doesn't want you to hurt yourself" dad says.

"But I need to train! What if I get picked for the games?!" I say.

"Glace, you are not going to the reaping!" dad says.

"Everyone needs to go to the reaping! It's against the rules not too! And I mean come on, what is up with that? If I don't go to the reaping...that's not even thinkable! It's against the rules!" I say.

"Dear, just let her go" Mom says.

"Fine, but after this, no more training!" dad says. Mom nods.

I almost scream with rage! What if I ever get picked for the games? I'll die!

I stomp upstairs to find something to wear. I pull on an old dress and put my hair in a ponytail and walk downstairs.

Dad is asleep on the coach and mom is ready.

Mom wakes dad up and he goes upstairs to get ready.

When dad comes down, I realize I forgot my shoes upstairs so I run. I check in my closet and something feels off...than I realize dad took away my weapons.

I scream with rage and pull on a pair of boots instead of nice shoes and stomp downstairs.

"Dad! How could you!?" I scream.

"Glace, there is no time to scream, we have to go" mom says softly.

"Mom, I won't hurt myself!" I say. She thinks I'm going to end up like my brother, but she's wrong! I'm going to be fine, and I'm never even going into the games!

I run out the door and to the Justice Building. I stand in the group of 15 year old girls and wait.

The escort for 1 stands on stage smiling.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says. "Okay, to start things off, ladies first!"

She digs around in the bowl for awhile and than picks out a name.

I feel like I need to be in, to prove to mom and dad that I need my weapons and my training, that I won't get hurt like my brother did.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell.

The peacekeepers pull me up on stage.

"Splendid!" the escort says excitedly.

I hear from the crowd my mom screaming, but I don't even look. I'm so mad at my parents and don't even care.

"Now for our male tribute!" The escort says...

* * *

_Marcus Canfield..._

I wake up to the smell of coffee. I jump into the air and run downstairs. Mom and dad are sitting at the table, mom reading (like always) and dad rolls his eyes once he sees me.

"It's about time" dad snaps at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You have been asleep for to long, it's almost time for the reaping, your brother would have done better" dad says. He always goes on about how my brother who had died in a hunger games at a young age before I was born. My dad never shuts up about how I'm not good enough for him, and mom never speaks.

What my parents don't know is, I have been training myself for years, to prove I'm as good as my brother. In case I am ever reaped; I want to make sure I could win, to prove to my parents I'm good enough!

I throw on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt and bike into town.

I finally get there and make my way to the group of 16 year old boys.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort says. "Okay, to start things off, ladies first!"

I'm always amazed by how the escorts always seem to be hyper all the time, so jumpy, so energetic.

The escort starts to say something when I tall pretty girl with practically white hair and silver eyes volunteers.

She walks up on stage, willingly being pulled my peacekeepers.

She doesn't look into the crowd; she looks sad and angry at the same time.

"Splendid" the escort says. "Now for our male tribute!"

She digs around in the bowl for a few seconds than brings out the name "Marcus Canfield!"

I barley register what she's saying, but after the shock I smile. Now I can prove myself to mom and dad!

**AN. Okay, so how did I do? How did I portray them? And thank you to the author who sent these tributes! What did you think? PM me please! If I got any reviewers, you are amazing :D**

**Coffee :).**


	2. District 2 reaping!

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I took so long! I didn't mean to, I was just finishing up another fic and I semi forgot and...sorry. Please send me district 3 people, I still don't have any! AHHHH! Sorry again, I will try to update faster once I got district 3 tributes!**

_Hadley Azalay..._

I wake up and my blue eyes dart open. Reaping day! I walk down stairs. 'If you get in, your going to lose' a voice says. I turn around, but no one is there. I sigh and roll my eyes. I walk into the living room and sit at the table. Dad sits across from me, barely making eye contact.

"Yo, dad, morning...?" I say.

"Is that you, Hadley?" dad asks. He is a morphine addict. He became when my mom died in the games when I was young, which caused dad to go on morphine. I know, it's completely insane but whatever.

'You are so stupid' I hear someone say. I look around again, but again, it's only me and dad.

I walk upstairs and put on a skirt and a black shirt. I brush through my pixie like hair. I walk downstairs and see that dad has passed out. I sigh and roll my eyes and start to walk to the justice building. On the way, people start to laugh at me and insult me. I hope it's just in my head, but I can see everyone around me.

Pathetic, isn't it? I'm a career and I get bullied! I hate people!

I start to run.

I meet up with my friend, Demetri, half way to the justice building. He has been my friend for years.

"So how has your day been?" Demetri asks.

"Stupid" I say.

"I never wound have guessed" He says. I laugh.

"How about you?" I ask.

"Oh fine, fed the animals, you know the drill" Demetri says.

I nod. "I think I'm going to volunteer this year."

"Please don't" Demetri says.

"Why? Do you think I couldn't win?" I ask.

"That's not what I said, you could win, but I'd be alone for like...two months" Demetri says.

"Oh well, you'll still have Fay" I tease. That's Dememtri's crush.

"Shut up" Demetri laughs.

"But come on, volunteering would be my only way to gain respect" I say.

"You could gain respect if you actually respected anyone but me and your dad" Demetri says.

"I do respect people!" I laugh.

"Yeah, sure" Demetri says. I roll my eyes. "Are the voices teasing you again?"

"Well, a bit" I say.

"I'm sorry" Demetri says.

"Why are you sorry? Did you put the voices in my head?" I say.

"No, but I don't like my best friend being angry" Demetri says.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it, I guess" I say.

Once we get there, I make my way to the group of fourteen year old girls and sigh, watching Demetri go to the fourteen year old boys section. This is so stupid!

No one seems to notice me now. I wait for a few minutes until the escort walks on stage. Now Imma prove to them, I am a career, and I need respect, so yeah!

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says. "Okay, for our girl tribute..."

She walks over to the bowl and picks out a girls name. She starts to say something.

"I VOLUNTEER" I yell. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes. I walk up on stage and smile. I look at Demetri, he is just shaking his head and he looks at me and gives me the 'what the heck is wrong with you?' look. I look at him and give him the 'I'm going to do this if ya like it or not' look. Demetri makes a fist at me. I sigh.

"And our male tribute will be..."

* * *

_Hector Nelson..._

I wake up in the morning and yawn then a feeling of dread hits me. Reaping day, I'm doomed! With my amazing talent of winning things (I hate it) I'll be picked! Great, that's just great! Oh god I'm going to die! Calm down, calm down, first reaping, you won't get picked!

I sigh and brush my fingers through my very blonde hair. I get up and look in the mirror, putting on my glasses. I get dressed and walk downstairs to my mother and father in tears. My sister, Hannah, had died two years ago in the games. She was in the final three tributes left, she was winning, but she died. Mother and Father are afraid that with my 'luck' problem that I'm going to get in. Now, when I say Luck I guess it's not really the right word. Like, once I one a spelling B in school and I didn't know how to spell any of the words, and once I won a race I wasn't even in! Yeah, that's how bad my luck is, and I have more stories. If I get into the games I will die!

I walk into the living room where mother and father still have tears stained eyes, but aren't crying anymore.

"Hector, you can't go! I don't want to lose you like I lost..." _Hannah_ I think to myself. Father starts to cry again.

"Well, at least the odds are in my favor, my name has only been in once" I say. "And it was district ones fault Hannah..." I say.

They nod.

"But what if you get in?" father says.

"Then...I get in, and I'll avenge Hannah" I say.

"Okay, we'll meet you up at the justice building" mother says. I can tell that this is really hard for them. I really miss Hannah too, and I'm scared. But I meant what I said, I will avenge her.

I change into a nice pair of jeans and a white shirt and walk to the justice building. Along the way I keep thinking that I need to do something about Hannah, she should have won and she could have won!

Once I get there, the escort walks on stage and talks for awhile. I zone out. I need people to remember my sister! I zap back into reality when a girl volunteers. She is short and has a black pixie and blue eyes.

"And our male tribute will be..." the escort says, and before I can think, I volunteer.

"Oh goodie!" the escort says. I get dragged onto stage.

"Your names are?" the escort asks.

"Hadley Azalay" the girl says.

"Hector Nelson."

"Splendid!" The escort says...

**AN. So, thank you authors who sent me these lovely tributes! Hadley and Hector of district 2, it has a good ring to it, don't you think? So review and stuff, thanks!**

**Coffee**


	3. District 3 Reaping!

__**AN. okay, this is non beta'd, so there will be spelling mistakes, so sorry. But YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

_Dawn Ice-Furo_...

I wake up and roll over, with my eyes open. I don't care if its reaping day, they will _have_ to get me up if they want me to go.

As a result, my brother comes to get me.

"Hey Dawny, time to get up!" He says, warmly.

"If you ever want to live I suggest you never call me 'Dawny' again" I say.

"Sorry sis, dad says we gotta go" he says.

"Leave now, I will get up when I can, but I can not right now, leave!" I say.

"Okay sis, love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say.

I slowly snake over to my dresser after a few minutes and put my hair into a ponytail and walk downstairs.

"Hey, Dawn" dad says, looking at me with distaste. I sigh.

"Hi" I half heartedly.

"I want to work today" I say. "I don't want to go to the reaping."

"Come on, sis, we'll be back home tonight and it'll all be over" my brother says.

"I'm not scared, I just think that the reaping is boring, I want to swim today" I say. I like to swim, and work and the reaping is just pointless.

"Alright sis, don't shoot the messenger" my brother teases. I give a fake laugh. I do love them, but I don't go well with mornings, or any other time of day...

"You're going to the reaping, it's expected of you, I know you wouldn't ever want to disappoint me" dad says. With the look in his eyes, he is not asking a question, he is giving me an order.

"Fine" I snap.

Dad nods.

I glare at him. Dad just laughs bitterly. I roll my eyes. "I'm leaving now."

I walk out of the house before dad can answer. I walk slowly to the justice building. I glare at everyone who passes me by. I hate people.

I walk up the street and down a corner where I see Phoenix. I almost smile and hide behind the corner, then glare again. That was weak.

I walk from behind the corner and see Phoenix crossing the street.

"Hey, Dawn" he says.

"Hello" I say, trying to have a sweet tone to my voice. It fails and I frown at my voice. Did I actually sound like that?

"Are you feeling okay?" Phoenix asks. I look up and try to smile, but fail again, and it just turns into a smirk.

"Yes, I'm fine" I say, in my normal tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Phoenix asks, putting his hands up.

"No" I say and keep walking. I feel weak, I should have stayed.

I walk all the way to the justice building and glare at everyone looking at me.

_I hate you all. I hate you all. I hate you all. _ I think to myself. I look down at my nails, they have grown long. I smirk.

"Happy Hunger Games!" The escort says in such an annoying voice. I hate capital people, if I lived there, I'd probably kill myself.

I smirk again. This is the last year I have to put up with the stupid reaping and then I can just have no care for the rest of my life.

I won't have children, because I know that my brother will have enough of those. I will be a good auntie Dawn, tell them what's right and wrong. But oh well, just hope I survive. Which I probably will, because there are so many people here!

"Dawn Ice-Furo!" the escort says. I glare at her for what seems like an hour and roll my eyes as the peacekeepers pull me on stage.

"And our male tribute will be..."

* * *

_Dan Sparks..._

I get up in the morning, and sit for a second. I hadn't had a good sleep last night, probably because of reaping day. I put on my glasses and walk downstairs. My mom and dad are at the table, they smile at me.

"Hey Dan" mom says. I wave.

"How are you?" dad asks. I give him thumbs up gesture, to lazy to use sign language. I have been mute my whole life.

"You hungry?" mom asks.

I nod. I walk to the table and start to eat some fruit and stuff.

"So, we need to go to the reaping in a few minutes" dad says. I nod.

"Sorry" mom says.

I say 'that's fine, I don't care' in sign language. She's apologizing because I don't like the reapings.

"Well, I think when your done you should get dressed" my dad says kindly. I nod.

I finish the food and go upstairs to look for something to wear. I don't really care, but my mom does.

I put on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt and go downstairs.

On the table is a note from my parents.

_'Hey sweetie, sorry, we had to go early because we needed to pick a few things up at the bakery. Just head to the JusticeBuilding, we'll see you soon,_

_Mom and dad'_

Typical, they always leave me alone on reaping day when I'm afraid I might get reaped!

I start to walk to the Justice Building. A bunch of people look at me and snicker because I'm mute. I swear at them in sign language.

I get to the Justice building after a few minutes. I see my teacher and smile. She likes me because I have good grades, it's been straight A's my whole life.

She smiles back.

The escort talks for awhile. The girl tribute is a girl named Dawn. She has pale blonde hair and pale skin, and blue eyes. I can see them from the middle of the fourteen year old boys they are so striking. She glares at the escort.

"And our male tribute will be..." she says. She picks a name from the bowl.

"Dan Sparks!"

Oh joy! I hate this! Why me?

The peacekeepers pull me on stage.

"Shake hands!" the escort says.

The girl puts her hand out. I shake with her, but the look in her eyes say 'watch your back, because I will kill you when I get the chance.' She makes me shiver.

**AN. So what did you think? How did I do? How did I portray them? Three more reviews and I'll put up D4! Or I'll be me and put it up anyway but I'm going to try not to do that this time! Pleas feel free to fill in any open tribute spots (actually do fill in the open tribute spots because I really need them, go do that, NOW!) and oh my gosh, it's like a joke, Hadley and Hector and now Dawn and Dan lol**

**Coffee**


	4. District 4 reaping!

__**AN. Oh my gosh I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I will try to update faster! I just need a district 5 male and then I'm good for while! So sorry!**

_Elizabeth Boulder_...

I wake up early, wanting to get out of the house to go to work, but I know that it will be closed because of the reaping. I don't want to wake my mom up because she would just yell at me, so I slowly walk into the living room, which is also the kitchen and dining room.

I warm up a fish I caught yesterday.

I look on the table and see a note from my mother. It's just going to be another one that says to clean the house. My mom only cares about her house, ever since dad was found dead she decided she doesn't care about me anymore and makes me clean her house.

The peacekeepers said that my dad's death was suicide, but I know him, he would never do that. He was a good person, and he was happy.

But mom is right; if I don't clean then they will take me away. I have to hurry though, the reaping starts in an hour. I finish warming up the fish and eat it, then start with the one room. Our house is only three rooms really; since dad died we had to move to something smaller because we don't have much money. It's just my mom's room, my room, and this room. The peacekeepers come to check on me (to see if they can kick me out really) and they never go farther than this room, so really I just have to clean in here, and it never gets dirty because mom stays in her room and I clean up after myself.

My dad's death always pops back into my head; it's been haunting me my whole life. They all think that it was suicide, but it wasn't. They didn't know him like I knew him. I start to clean up. I do the dishes, sweep the floors, put things in their places and whatnot. After a few minutes, I have finished and I get dressed. I put on a simple blue dress and put my auburn hair in a fishtail braid in favor of my district. I put a note on the table for my mom to know that I have left for the reaping. Tonight I'll deal with the peacekeepers.

I start to walk to the justice building. I see a person who works with me and I wave. They smile.

I really hate my mother sometimes. I need her today; the reapings scare me a little because if my name gets picked, then I may die!

My dad's death pops back into my head again. It always haunts me the most on reaping day. I'm afraid that whoever killed my dad is still out there, and is going to hurt me, too.

I get to the justice building and stand in the group of fifteen year old girls.

Today for some reason, it's colder than usual and a few more freckles show up on my hand. I have a lot of freckles already, and I don't need more, but I like them.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort says, walking on stage. "So, to get things started, our female tribute shall be..."

She walks over to the girl tribute bowl and pulls out a name.

"Elizabeth Boulder!"

My heart almost stops and my dad's death spins through my head. It's like a cruel trick! They kill my dad and now me! What's next, mom? They wouldn't even bother with mom, she won't care. My green eyes fill with tears.

The peacekeepers pull me on stage. No ones cares, no one will volunteer for me, I'm all alone.

"And for our male tribute..."

* * *

_Zanther Grimms..._

I wake up in the early morning. I want to get up early for the reaping and cook breakfast for my little sister, Mizuki. This is her third year, and she could get picked! Of course I'm not going to let that happen. Tonight, she is going to live with her friend because I'm volunteering. She doesn't know yet, only me and her friend know. She won't be able to last without me, she's only fourteen. Our parents are dead, so I'm the only one left. Though, if she really worked for it, maybe she could live by herself but I don't want to risk it.

I walk into the kitchen. I am sixteen years old, I could have two more years to see if my name gets picked, but if I don't volunteer now, I may not ever get in.

Now, you may think it's crazy that I want to volunteer, but I want to avenge my brother, Vorth, who was killed by district one. He was one of the last three, and he almost did win, but he was caught by surprise, and was killed.

I put cook some fish up for Mizuki. We have lots of fish (obviously, since this is district four) and Mizuki is used to it, but today I want to make a fish that we don't usually get. I put on a kettle, Mizuki likes tea. A few minutes later, she walks into the kitchen, looking extremely tired.

"Hey, sleepy head" I say.

"Hey" Mizuki says.

"You look beat" I say.

"I didn't have a good sleep last night" she says.

"Is it because of the reaping?" I ask, a little tense because I don't want her to know about my decision.

"Yeah" Mizuki says. I give her a cup of tea.

"Well, we should get dressed soon, the reaping is in an hour" I say. Mizuki nods.

I finish the fish and put half on her plate, and half on mine.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. I can see Mizuki is tense because of the reaping, but I can't blame her. When you are young, you always expect that you'll get picked. I know she won't get picked, because her name has only been in three times and there are thousands of people in the district.

I know I still could get picked, but I am less scared. Mizuki shivers as if she could read my thought.

"What if my name is picked?" Mizuki asks.

"Then I'll go in with you" I say.

Mizuki looks at me in the eye. "Not funny!"

"I'm serious!" I say.

Mizuki gives a shaky laugh. "But what if I win? Who will I go to after that?"

I don't answer, because the truth is I don't know. Hopefully her friends. Mizuki has a bunch of friends and they all love her so I think she'd be okay. But her name won't get picked; the odds are in her favor.

After Mizuki finishes, I take her plate over to the sink and wash it a little.

I give her my plate. She starts to protest when I say, "I don't mind, you need it more than I do."

Mizuki takes it happily, and inhales it in the blink of an eye. She must have been stressed before, but I can tell she just realized that she is hungry.

"Would you like anything else?" I ask.

"No, I think I'm fine" Mizuki says.

"Okay, I think we should get dressed now" I say.

Mizuki walks to her room.

I walk up to my room and put on a good pair of pants and a clean shirt. Right now, that's all I have for good clothes, because I have been using most of my money on food and more clothes for Mizuki, as she has been growing a lot.

I brush my fingers through my raven black hair and walk to the kitchen, where Mizuki is sitting, looking very tired.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Just had a bad sleep" she says.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's fine" she says.

We walk through the door and down to justice building. Mizuki walks to the fourteen year old girls section and I make my way for the sixteen year old boys.

The girl they pick is a pretty girl who is pale with green eyes with auburn hair and a lot o freckles. Her name is Elizabeth Boulder.

"And for our male tribute..." The escort says. She digs around in the bowl for a few minutes.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell.

I walk up on stage. I hear Mizuki screaming at the top of her lungs. I look down at her. She is trying to push her way through the crowd, screaming at me. I don't know what to do.

"ZANTHER!" she yells, and even from here, I can see the tears running down her face.

I shake hands with the girl.

I look down at Mizuki one more time before I have to go, but a new look is in her eye. She looks at me like I just ripped her heart out, like I had just torn her apart, but most of all, she looks like she hates me.

**AN. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter...I just made it up as I went along and tried not to go out of character. I am so sorry that this took so long! I just had a lot to do today and the day before and I forgot about all of you...I am so sorry! As some have informed me, I don't put very much detail in, so I tried to put as much detail as possible. If this isn't clear to you, Zanther is trying to avenge his brother but he really loves his little sister and his parents are dead. Elizabeth's father is dead and the peacekeepers said it was suicide but she didn't believe them because she knew her dad and her mother isn't really a mother anymore. What did you think? How did I do? Did I portray them well? I need a district 5 male before I can put up the next chapter, SO SEND ME MALES! Thank you!**

**I don't think that I have been putting disclaimers, so I'll start now. I do not own the hunger games! They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Coffee**


	5. District 5 reaping!

**AN. Okay, so I'm sorry to the authors but these characters are OOC because I am deadly tired :,(. Also, this is Non beta'd so there will be spelling mistakes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Seiswn Keiberger..._

I wake up and yawn, not particularly caring about the reaping. I get out of bed and stay in my pajamas but put my bouncy orange hair in a half ponytail. I walk down the stairs and into the living room.

My dad is sitting at the table, holding a new bow.

"So, I thought I'd get you this. More training today, glad you got up early" dad says.

"Do I have to train today? It's the reaping" I say. "My first reaping."

"No, I know that you want to just get through this day, but Nesie, what if you get picked? You need to get used to every bow or you might not be able to make it. I want you to be able to win the games, because I know you could, but you still need to train as much as possible" dad says.

"Fine" I say.

"Good, now to the basement we go" dad says. We have more money than a bunch of the people in our district so we can afford a house with a basement, that's where I train with my dad. Ever since my mom died, dad has been training me non stop.

We have a coach that we don't need that I use as target practice. I like the bow and the crossbow, and sometimes a flyssa. I like all of them, but today it's the bow.

Dad puts a pillow on the middle of the coach and I send an arrow straight in the middle. We do that for almost half an hour.

After that, my hair is a mess so I have to put it up again. We will eat breakfast, I'll get dressed, than I'll be off to the reaping where my name will not get picked, sounds like a pretty good day if you ask me.

I walk up from the basement and eat a few crackers that were lying in the cupboard and walk upstairs. I brush through my hair and re-do it in my half ponytail and than shower quickly. After that, I put on a simple orange dress that matches my hair and go down to the dining room, where my dad has made some breakfast. I eat up and than I go for the reaping.

I used to be afraid of my moms death, but after all this I really have just forgotten it, but today it comes back into my head. Probably because of the reaping. Oh well, nothing I can do I guess.

I go into the group of twelve year old girls and wait.

The escort walks on stage. "Happy Hunger Games! So this year's female tribute shall be..."

She digs around in the bowl for almost five minutes and I get bored.

"Seiswn Keiberger!"

_Nesie! _ I think to myself, and than it hits me. My name was picked, I'm going into the games, I'm going to die...

* * *

_Eliot Hay..._

I wake up and yawn, feeling a small since of joy, than it vanishes because of the reaping. I get up and walk down the stairs. Being the mayor's son, I won't have to walk that far to get to the Justice Building.

I walk into the dining room where my sister, Ellie is. With her beautiful auburn hair down...just wow. I smile at her.

"Hey" she says, brightly.

"Hi" I say, taking a seat across from her. We are twins.

"So how did you sleep?" she playing with a strand of her hair.

"Very well, you?' I ask, making eye contact.

"I had a good sleep" Ellie says, turning away.

"That's good" I say.

"You ready for the reaping?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes."

"Than I am ready for anything."

"Well, I have to go" Ellie says with a hyper giggle, and just than I notice that I am leaning in a little close.

"Okay" I say.

Ellie walks up the stairs, probably going to her room.

I go to my room and put on a good shirt and a nice pair of pants.

I walk out of my room and I see Ellie looking beautiful in a grey dress that matches her eyes, she is jumping up and down on the balls of her feet (Ellie is very hyper).

"You look beautiful" I say.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Ellie says with a small laugh, than walks down the stairs. I follow.

We walk out the door and to the Justice building.

Once there, Ellie has to go to the fourteen year old girls section and I stay there by myself.

I watch her go and smile. I really care about her and I'd risk my life to save her and my whole family.

The escort walks on the stage.

She picks a girl who most be twelve or thirteen. I look at Ellie, who looks a little bored. She waves at me, I smile.

I get caught off guard as the escort says "Eliot Hay!"

I look at Ellie, again. Her mouth is wide open and she looks at me with tears in her eyes. The peacekeepers pull me on the stage.

I look for Ellie in the crowd, my face straight, I don't want to upset her, but I don't see her.

I shake hands with the girl tribute.

I don't want to leave Ellie, because I need to protect her.

**AN. That was creepier then I intended. Sorry kind author! I turned your tribute into a total perv! Sorry! And also, sorry there wasn't much detail, I am deadly tired and I can't think of any new ideas, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. I will make these tributes better in later chapters, I am so sorry this chapter sucks so much. This is probably my worst time I ever...just sorry!**

**Coffee**


	6. District 6 reaping!

_Lulu Polar..._

I wake up and wait for my vision to clear. I'm meeting Rita today, and I don't care about the reaping, it's stupid and annoying.

I yawn and put my bouncy orange hair in my green hairclip. I look in the mirror. My whole body is covered in freckles. I smile. I put on a short, light blue dress that usually highlights my eyes since they are the same color.

I walk down the stairs. I was born into a rich family. We have more money than a bunch of the people in the district, but we don't have as much as we did before. I walk into the dinning hall and warm up some food from last night.

I also take the last of the morphine that I snuck out of the hospital last night. I know, I shouldn't, but a few years ago my brother was shot by a peacekeeper...and I guess I just needed a distraction. It was a small addition, but after a few months it grew, and now I take it all the time.

I eat the newly warmed up food and walk outside. Where are my parents you my ask, well, with all the money we have they are never home, they are always spending it. That's all the explanation I can give you about my parents, because I barely know them. You see, my brother id died, right? Well, so is a tribute that went into the games, he was my uncle (I didn't know him, I wasn't born yet), his name was Titus. The people of the districts and the capital nicknamed him "Titus the Cannibal". Stupid, right?

I make my way up the street to behind the hospital, where Rita is waiting.

"Hey" Rita says.

"Hey, is the plan still on?" I ask. What I mean by that is, are you still sneaking into the hospital is sneak out morphine while I keep watch?

Rita nods.

"Okay" I say. People look at me and laugh, I roll my eyes. I don't care what people think of my, or my family, or my friends' thank you very much!

Rita and I have been doing this for years, and we know how to get it. Rita will be back in like...ten minutes.

I smile at this one kid who has been bullied his whole life. I forget his name though. He smiles back and starts to walk home looking a bit happier. I glare at the popular kids; I have no interest what so ever with them.

Rita walks out of the hospital holding two small containers of Morphine. We take it and than I go back home to drop mine off, and Rita goes to her place.

I feel a little bit dizzy, but I'm fine. I didn't take that much.

I meet Rita again, behind the hospital.

"Okay, time for the reaping" Rita says.

"Yep" I answer.

We start to make our way to the Justice Building. Rita giggles the whole way there.

We finally get there and Rita almost falls over. I catch her. She most have gone a bit too overboard with the Morphine, but both of us do at times, and we both help each other out.

"Lulu Polar!" The escort says. I look around. Wait, the escort already picked a name?

Wait a second, that's me! Lulu Polar is me...

A peacekeeper comes up behind me and pulls me on stage.

"And our male tribute shall be..."

* * *

_Aiden Manika..._

I wake up and roll over. Oh no! My first reaping, I am going to die! And its Wisteria's first reaping too! Oh no, this isn't good.

I jump out of bed.

"Marigold!" Wisteria screams in her sleep. I run over to her. Marigold was our older cousin who died in the games.

"It's okay" I whisper.

Wisteria opens her eyes. She looks just like me. She has light blond hair that almost reaches her waist (well, mine is shaggy and isn't long), she is small and short also like me, and she has one green eye and one blue eye (like me!)

Anyway, after Marigold died in the games, Wisteria lost her mind. It's hard to think about that, because she is my sister and I love her.

"Ed?" Wisteria asks. She barely remembers any name, besides Marigold's.

"No, it's Aiden" I say.

"Aiden is my brother?" Wisteria asks.

"Yeah, I'm your brother" I whisper.

"Where is Marigold?" Wisteria asks.

"She is at her friend's house, she'll be back in a few days" I say.

"I miss her, Aiden" Wisteria says.

"Yeah, I miss her too" I say.

Wisteria gets up and goes to the bathroom. She can still do things; it's just her memory and few other things.

Wisteria comes out in a black short sleeved dress. The same one Marigold wore when she was reaped.

It makes me sad, but I can't show very much emotion around Wisteria because if I do she'll have a panic attack.

I put on a black shirt with a tie my dad gave me and a pair of dark jeans. Wisteria and I both like the color black.

Both of us sleep in, so I hurry her down the stairs and give her a plate of warmed up food. That's what always happens in the mornings, dad goes to work and leaves two plates of warmed up food for Wisteria and I. today it's two sandwiches with some kind of meat. Dad told us not to question it, so we don't...

We both finish and we walk out the door and jog to the Justice Building. Wisteria doesn't know what's going on, she has never been to a reaping, and neither have I.

She looks around at all the people and almost has a panic attack, but I calm her down.

The peacekeepers have to pull her to the twelve year old girls section and she starts to scream Marigold's name.

The escort looks at us with pity.

"Alright, ladies first" The escort says and quickly picks out a name.

"Lulu Polar!"

There is a long pause until I see a girl getting pulled up on stage by peacekeepers.

"And our male tribute shall be..."

She also quickly picks out a name. I feel bad for the girl on stage. She looks very awkward and a little scared. Than I look at all the seventeen year olds, all of them most be fearing their names getting picked.

"Aiden Manika!" the escort says. As I'm pulled up on stage, I look at Wisteria. She is screaming and crying. I have to win the games, or at least get revenge on Marigold. It was district 2's fault, and now they are going to die!

**AN. Alright, that's it for now. My last open spots are for the D9 female and same for D10. Please fill those spots and my SYOT will be closed! Thanks a bunch,**

**Coffee**


	7. District 7 reaping!

**AN. Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been very busy! Anyway, here is district 7, enjoy!**

**Coffee**

_Katie Whitewolf..._

As I wake up I smile to myself, I won't have to work to hard on training today because of the reaping. Oh yeah, the reaping...I jump out of bed and throw on a skirt and a clean blouse than quickly brush threw my brown hair. I look down at myself and frown. I am one of the few girls who have a wrestler's body, not a skinny, perfect one. It's because my dad has been training ever since my mom and little brother died. I am very good with weapons, but a bunch of the other girls are very rude about it. Oh well, I don't care.

I walk to the dinning room and see my dad sitting at the table.

"Hey Katie" dad says.

"Hi dad" I say with a smile. It's been only me and him for years. My little brother died from sickness and my mom...well lets just say that if I ever meet the president, my mother will me avenged.

"How was your sleep?" dad asks.

"Oh fine" I say. "Hey, do I have to train today?"

"Only a bit, but just with a dagger, not an axe. I know that I've been a little hard on you the last few days, so I decided that you don't have to do so much today" dad says with a smile.

I nod.

I don't mind training; it's just constant training that bothers me. I would join the careers, than leave, but I don't like the careers, just if I'd ever survive the games I'd need to join them. I have been training for the games my whole life, and I do hope I never get in, but if I ever do I need to be prepared.

I nod again and walk outside to where we usually train. I fight with the dagger for half and hour until my stomach starts to hurt and I realize I didn't eat before so I laugh and go back inside. I eat a plate of fruit and than smile. This is just one more reaping, one more reaping getting me closer to being over. I can't wait! If I survive today, I bet I'll never get picked.

I throw on a nice jacket and run out the door blowing a kiss to my dad.

I realize that I must be running late and start to run as fast as I can. I am very good at running, because I usually I run away from teachers so I have had a lot of practice.

I get to the justice building and go to the fourteen years old girl section. I sit and wait, and soon I'm bored. I sigh. Why is this taking so long?

"Our female tribute will be" the escort says. Finally! "Katie Whitewolf!" What?

I slowly walk up on stage. Did my name _really_ just get picked? It couldn't have! My name has only been in...Four times!

"Our male tribute will be..."

* * *

_Marc Delavega..._

I slowly make my way out of bed when I get up. I don't feel good since it's the reaping. I hate reapings. Today is Alana's second reaping!

I walk down the hall and into the dining room.

"Marc, guess what?" Alana says with a grin.

"Uh-huh?" I ask.

"I'm going to volunteer this year!"

"Yeah, you'd totally win" I say, sarcastically.

"But...I would" Alana says with a frown.

"Okay, you would win against twenty-three other people who are trying to kill you and are probably all bigger than you?" I say with sarcasm.

"Well you couldn't win either!" Alana says.

"Wait, Alana, I didn't mean it like that" I say, putting my hands up.

Alana sticks her tongue out at me. I don't mean to be so sarcastic, I just always slips! I feel really bad about it.

"Sorry" I say.

Alana rolls her eyes. That's the eighth time this week that I've made a sarcastic comment at her! I'm out of control!

I always make comments like that because I don't know what else to do. I just feel angry because I killed my father! Okay, I didn't _kill _kill him, I just feel like I could've stopped it, and I could've but I was to stupid to take that chance.

I sit down at the table where my mom is drinking a small cup of coffee.

"Would you like any, Marc?" mom chirps. She spends a lot of time with birds and she has a bit of a sing-song voice.

"No way, that stuff smells" I say. Mom raises an eyebrow.

"Did I do it again?" I ask.

"Yep" Alana says from the other room.

"Shut it" I say.

"You first" Alana says.

"No, you first" I smile.

"Would you stop teasing your sister" mom chirps.

"Sorry Alana" I call.

"Sorry Marc" Alana says.

I don't talk to anyone but my mom and sister. People probably blame me for my dad's death. I feel terrible.

I walk to my room and put on a coat and change my pants. I don't need to change my shirt; I slept in a t-shirt so it'll be fine.

Alana and I walk and the door and run to the justice building.

Alana goes off to the thirteen year old girls and I go to the seventeen year old boys.

A girl gets reaped. She has mousey brown hair in a ponytail and a wrestler's body, kind of cute.

"Marc Delavega!" the escort calls.

Oh no! What about Alana?! What am I going to do?! I look over at her. She looks just as shocked as I feel.

I get pulled up on stage. I feel like dads death is coming back to haunt me and this isn't pretty...

**AN. I know, it's not the best reaping that I've done but I tried to stay in character, and frankly, it was a lot more in character than the last one, so review please :)**

**Coffee**


	8. District 8 reaping!

**AN. HAHAHAHAHHAHA! It's updated! D9 coming up sometime this week xD! I still need a D10 female and than. I. Am. Closed! YAY!**

_Colleen Reyna..._

I get up and feel somewhat happy, and somewhat sad. I'm happy because I don't have to work and sad because of the reaping. I get up and look around and almost jump. I'm not used to Austin being here. My dad has only died a few months ago, and now it feels weird to have him around. Now you see, my dad took Austin away when we were all young. I haven't seen him for years. Ever since my dad died from some sort of disease, Austin has come back to us. I was left with only Emilia and Dusty when Austin left. I don't mind really, but I like it when there is a boy around.

I walk over to the small table in our room and quickly check the cloak in the hall. I have a bit of time before I have to get ready for the reaping, so I take my paints off from the shelf and a piece of paper and start to draw. I like drawing or anything that involves the arts. It's where I feel the most comfortable. I start to draw Dusty, because her bed is right beside the table and she is fast asleep. All my family members look the same: as my mom would say "sun kiss blond hair and icy blue eyes." I like the color of my hair since there aren't many blonds in the world.

I finish drawing Dusty and put my paints back on the shelf, and hang my drawing up over my bed where I put all my art. I like art very much; I think that it is my favorite out of all the arts.

I change into a patchwork dress that my mom made awhile ago. I like it because it's in favor of my district.

I wash my face and hands free of paint that might have ended up staining if not washed off and than go to wake up my siblings.

I wake up Emilia first since she's the hardest than move on to Dusty.

Emilia falls back to sleep (of course) and Dusty tries to wake her up while I try with Austin.

Austin is always easiest and he gets up the second I say his name.

"Moring Colleen" Austin says.

"Good morning, Austin" I say.

He nods and walks to the loving room, followed by my two sleepy sisters.

I check to see if my picture dried, and since it hasn't, I walk after them.

They start breakfast and I join them, smiling because I have been hungry for almost two days. We have been saving up. Mom has been sick and Emilia, Austin and I have been working to try and pay for everything. We finish and my two sisters go to get dressed while Austin pulls me aside and says: "You have to be smart," he reminds me, "Don't just fall into lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on any physical strength you have, because, well, you don't have any. But you've got twice the brains of anybody else, so bloody well use them. And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you. But don't let yourself become too much of a threat. And listen to whatever your mentors or stylists say to you."

"Alright, but I don't think I'll be reaped" I say.

"Just a reminder" Austin says, but the look in his eye is so serious I start to feel a bit queasy.

Dusty and Emilia join us, and we three girls walk to the justice building while Austin changes.

We get to the Justice Building and I check behind me and see Austin and he gives me the thumbs up which means he's ready.

I feel very awkward right now. All these people around me seem to stare and I look down and the next thing I know, somebody calls: "Colleen Reyna!"

I look around to see who called when I realize that that's the escort...My name was just called by the escort...I going to die and everyone is going to be staring at me!

* * *

_Chris Ice..._

I wake up and shutter. Another day. Thank god is the reaping otherwise I won't last a minute. I am going to volunteer. I would rather be in the arena than have my dad hit me again or for my mother to threaten suicide. I can't take the thought. I hate life.

I slowly stagger out of bed and change. I don't have much to change into because my dad swears at me when ever I need something. My mom will just throw up last night's bottle of vodka and agree with my dad.

I hate it here. My mom is a drunk and she is suicidal and my dad abuses me. I can't tell mom, she wouldn't believe me and than say I am causing her more pain. My only happiness was a few years ago when I had a girlfriend, but that had to be taken away from me when she was reaped for the games. I miss her so much, but whenever I say her name my dad hits me.

I put on a pair of clothes and slowly walk away from the house. I don't want to talk to my parents at all; I don't want any of this.

I walk down the streets and to the justice building.

I am not early, because I see a bunch more people here. More and more people come until the whole district is here and the escort walks on stage. I can almost feel the tension in the crowd. I am going to save someone's life today and they will be happy. My dad would just glare at me, but he isn't here.

The girl who is picked has golden wavy hair and blue eyes.

"And this year's male tribute will be..."

The escort picks out a name and smiles.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell.

"Lovely!" the escort says.

I walk up on stage and shake hands with the girl. Bring on the games!

**AN. So yeah, what do you think? Review please!**

**Coffee**


	9. District 9 and 10 reapings!

__**AN. Wow, I haven't updated in a long time! Well, here is district 9 and 10. I have reached the 50 doc limit so I have to cut back. I will get rid of a few docs. Anyway, here is two districts for you! Next up is district 11 and 12. Hope you enjoy!**

**Coffee**

_Maria Therese Rushman..._

I wake up and I feel tired. This is obvious since I just woke up. I sigh and slowly get out of bed. I walk into the living room where my mom and dad are passed out with their mouths wide open and drooling. I sigh. I go back to my room and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, like any day.

I walk outside and across the street to my boyfriends. I don't know what it is about him, but we don't seem to quite...click. When I talk to him about adventure, he falls asleep! He is a really good person, but we don't like the same things. Like, I want adventure more than anything! I want to leave the district and see the world, climb a mountain, swim in the ocean, find artifacts from one hundred years ago! You know the drill. I only talk to him about it, I am very shy and I feel uncomfortable talking to people about...anything, so really Ii don't talk at all. And people ignore me because I freak them out since my blue eyes blend with my whites and my hair is so blond is almost white. I am tall and I remind people of ghosts.

I knock on my boyfriend's door. He opens and he is all dressed up with a tie and everything!

"Why are you so fancy?" I laugh.

"Because of the reaping" he says, lightly kissing me.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!" I say.

"Well, you better hurry" he jokes.

"Okay" I say running back to my house. I pull on a white dress and put my hair into a braid and put my shoes into a pair of flats and run back to my boyfriends.

"That was fast" he says.

"I try, and I'd be good on an adventure if you'd come" I say.

"Maria, adventures aren't for us" he says, giving me a hug.

"Maybe not for you, but for me yes" I say.

"Well, if you ever go on one, bring me with you."

"I will" I say.

We walk hand in hand to the Justice Building. But do you see what I mean? He doesn't like adventure; he is not like me at all. He is the only person who knows me. No body else in the world knows I like adventure or can even talk. They all think that I'm a ghost and that he is a freak who dates dead people. But we like each other, but still. He is not a fan of adventure, which is not good if you're dating me.

When we get there, my boyfriend walks off to the eighteen year old boys while I go to the girls.

I become so quiet that to even myself, I seem like a ghost. The girls around me seem uncomfortable and shift to there side and there is a big gap where everyone moved away from me. I'm used to it by now, but it doesn't make it hurt less.

I listen. I can listen very easily and hear everyone. That's one of my talents.

A girl is fighting with another girl about a boy. One girl is talking about world peace, and another is singing something weird. Well, this is interesting...

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort says. "Our female for thuis years games shall be..."

"Maria Rushman!"

No, no, no, no! It can't be me!

Wait a second, this means I'm going on an adventure! I run up on stage. I can win! I know I can win!

I feel uncomfortable now and slowly walk back to the back of the stage and stay put. I look at my boyfriend who is screaming and trying to make his way through the crowd.

I put my hands up and look at him and telling him to stop without words. He looks at me with big, teary eyes. I blow a kiss at him.

"And our male tribute will be..."

* * *

_Shayde Raye..._

I wake up and smile because I'm meeting my friends today. Most of my friends have to stay home because of the reaping but Ian, Chandler and Leo are free.

I live alone so I have no plans. My parents and siblings died a long time ago so I stay alone. I have a job and go to school. Anyway, I get up and go outside. I wore a t-shirt and sweat pants last night, so I'm fine. I'll change a few minutes before the reaping.

I hear a knock on the door so I jog over. I open the door to the grim faces of Chandler and Leo. They are twin brothers. They must be worried about the reaping.

"You guys feeling okay?" I ask. They lost their sister to the games.

"Yeah" Chandler says.

"You worried about the reaping?' I ask.

Leo nods. They have brown shaggy hair, like me. But they have green eyes unlike me, I have brown ones.

"We have to meet Ian at the market, he has to go with his family" Leo says.

"Oh well" I say. "Let's go have some fun."

I like to have fun. When my mom was still alive she said I was the life of the party. She's right, I love hanging out with my friends.

We walk out the door and to the market to find Ian.

We walk along and joke the whole way. Even though my parents died and I live alone, I have a very happy life. I like just hanging out with these guys and everything. I don't want anything to change. Well, maybe kids and a wife sometime in the future. My friends will be known as uncles to my kids, and I will be an uncle to theirs. And if their sister was still around, she'd be an aunt.

Once we get to the market, we immediately split up and search for Ian. The market is one of the biggest things in district nine, which shouldn't be so big since the only thing in the market is probably grain since that is what our district is famous for.

I look around and see Ian looking bored out of his mind and sitting on the ground, almost asleep.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" Ian says, halfheartedly.

"Dude, you look like the life was sucked out of you" I laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it was, all that they are selling is GRAIN!" Ian says. See? What did I tell you?

"Ha, who knew?" I say, sarcastically.

"Not that I don't love grain. Grain, grain, grain, GRAIN, _grain_, **GRAIN, grain**, grain, GrAiN...Grain and a bit more grain, I love it man, but seriously? There is only one market once a year and it's all about GRAIN!" Ian says, making the whole grain thing sound sarcastic.

"I see" I say. "Just don't overdue the grain to much, it'll make you fat, you'll bloat up like a balloon." I'm joking about it because he said grain so much, but this just seems to offend Ian. "Sorry."

"It's fine, man" Ian says. I tend to offend people without meaning to.

Chandler and Leo appear out of no where. "Hey, let's go."

We all know what they mean when they say "go". They mean behind the one of the factories (a grain factory of course!) where we always hang out. It will probably be for just a few minutes, because the reaping is growing near. None of the guys are dressed and they'll all just borrow my clothes since they do that every year. No worries about that, we won't get reaped so it's pretty good. There is no use putting your name in for the tessaerae if you live in the district of GRAIN!

Anyway, we head down.

We do the usual, laugh, offend each other with jokes, and check out girls that walk past...anything a group of teenaged boys would do.

"Oh gosh" Leo says.

"What?" Ian asks.

"I think we might be late" Leo says. We bolt since we all know what he means...the reaping.

We all run to my place. It's really, really small. In fact, it's only one room but I hang blankets on the walls to make separate rooms.

Life is pretty good here.

I had to leave the house my family used to live in since I couldn't afford to stay there. It was really hard for me, because I had so many memories. It happened with a fire. My sister was screaming at me to go, for me to not wait for her and...Well, it was the worst mistake I ever made, leaving.

Anyway, Chandler and Leo run to my closet while Ian checks under my bed and I run to the bathroom. Strange you may say, but those are the places I leave my clothes.

I pull on a white button up shirt and dark jeans with a tie and...I look like a waiter. Oh well, I don't have enough time to care since we jump and we all run to the door and run as fast as we can to the Justice Building.

We are very late as usual, but the Peacekeeper we know is waiting there. She just rolls her eyes and hurries us to the sixteen year old boys section, just as they call out a girls name. She has blond, almost white, hair with blue eyes that blend with her whites. Her skin is pale...she looks like a ghost of sorts. Although, she is a bit pretty.

I barely notice the escort walking to the boys bowl and calling out a name.

Everything is quiet. So where is this guy, huh? I feel a push on my back.

I look behind me.

"I-it's you" Leo whispers.

"Who?" I ask.

"You, Shayde" Leo says.

* * *

District ten

_Tanita Cunshell..._

I get up and whine. Why is it the reaping _again_? I mean seriously, _every year_? I roll my eyes and slowly get out of bed. I push my hair back and put on a simple blue dress. I hate my hair sometimes, I hate that it's an afro. But what do you expect? I am African and I have curly hair that reaches my waist. I have _so much_ hair. I also have black skin and brown eyes. But what ever, it doesn't matter.

I sigh and walk down the stairs. My little sisters and little brother sit at the table. I'm the oldest of four. _Four_ kids that I have to look after. Oh well, nothing I can do, I guess.

"Hey, Tani" my brother says.

"Hey. And its _Tanita_, not _Tani_" I say.

"I know, but I'm just trying to make you angry" my brother says.

"Oh, I know" I say, rolling my eyes. I am so tired, I can't stay awake or I may have to kill my siblings. I sit down at the table and drink a cup of coffee and almost pass out. My little sister pokes me in the ear.

"_Don't_" I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"It's almost time for the reaping, go get dressed" I say.

"You first" says one of my little sisters.

"I am dressed, and you're not" I say. My sisters are only wearing a pair of pajamas that show off way to much for girls of their age. Well, I guess I rubbed off on them.

I start to eat the food on the table. Once finished, I get up and walk to the Justice building. I don't really care that I'm leaving without them because my little brother has had two reapings so he'll show them the way.

I finally get there.

The escort walks on stage. God she is annoying, all the capital people are.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort says.

I roll my eyes.

"Ladies first!" she chirps. She is a lot younger than most escort. I think her name is Elodie Castle.

She picks out and name and skips over and reads allowed: "Tanita Cunshell!"

I almost start screaming bloody murder but I have no time since the peacekeepers are leading me on stage.

"And our male tribute will be..."

* * *

_Saun Razan..._

Oh no! Reaping, reaping, reaping! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave. No, no no!

I jump out of bed and start to through my pretty sharp things at the wall. They are very pretty and shiny.

My sister runs to my room looking worried. Why?

"Saun, no!" she says.

'No?" I ask.

"No knives, Saun" she says taking them away.

"NO!" I scream.

"Shhh, its okay, shhh" she says.

"I want them!" I yell.

"No" she says.

My eyes start to get wet.

I put my head in my hands and yell. I feel the line on my face. I don't like it.

"How are you feeling?" my sister asks. She is very pretty.

"Line is hurting again" I say.

"You mean your scare?" she asks.

"No, line" I say. She nods.

"Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Not going" I say.

"You have to go" she says.

"No" I say.

"Yeah, it'll only be for a few minutes, then it's over" she says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I say. Why is she being so mean?

"Please" she says.

I stomp my foot.

"Please!" she says.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I yell. "No changing!"

"Okay, let's go now" she says.

I put on a good shirt and pants.

Me and my sister start to walk to the building to where they are going to send people to...to...to die!

Once there, a girl gets picked.

"Saun Razan!" the lady says.

Oh no! He will die!

"I volunteer!" I yell. I don't want to die, so I'll volunteer for myself. Not as dumb as you thought, huh?

I walk up on stage and smile, waving at my sister. She is crying, why?

**AN. Saun was really hard to portray since he isn't stable. The scare drove him insane and I'm not sure if this is how they think, but this is how the author described him so...review!**

**Coffee**


	10. District 11 and 12 reapings!

**AN. Hey, hey, hey! Sooooooo, here is the next chapter! Sorry it's so short but I do not have very much patience and I want to get to the flippin chariot rides!**

**Coffee**

District 11

_Nyssa Optin..._

My hazel eyes open slowly. Another day on this stupid planet with my aunt and little cousin. My first reaping too! Can my life get any worse? First of all, my whole family died in a fire, second of all I live with my aunt and little cousin who hate me! And of course, third of all, today is the reaping so I have a chance that I might die.

I get up and put my silky red hair into a bun.

I walk into the living room where Nico (my cousin) is terrorizing my cat, Millie.

"Nico!" I say.

"Nyssa!" Nico says back.

"Get your hands off my cat" I growl.

"Mom says that he's mine to" Nico says.

Aunt Lillian comes into the living room.

"Nyssa darling, let the boy have his fun."

"Lillian, Millie is the only thing that connects me to my parents!" I yell.

"That's not true" Lillian says. "I'm your fathers sister."

"Dad said he hadn't talked to you in years" I growl.

Lillian pauses and leaves the room.

"Give me my cat" I say to Nico.

"Nyssa! I want him!'

"It's a girl! And she's mine!'

"If mommy says she belongs to both of us, she belongs to both of us" Nico says.

"No!" I yell. I stomp into my bedroom and put on a green dress, leaving my hair the way it is.

I never got this mad with my sisters when they were still alive. I was nicer then, but now I have to put up with my cousin, the most annoying person in the world. Poor Millie, she won't survive the night! If he hurts my cat, than Millie and I are gone. We'll go to my friends house. I refuse to live with them if they do anything to my cat, the only connection I have to my dead family.

I stomp out of my room and through the door. I hate it with Lillian. She is cold hearted and rude, and talks about my mother like she is some kind of tramp. I hate it here, I would rather be in the arena than here. I hate Nico, but if I did go to the arena, Nico would be so bored and he'd see who his mother truly is, and I can't let that happen. So, I have to stay with people who hate me, and people whom I hate. Oh well, I guess it's better than leaving on the streets.

I walk to the justice building and sit tight until the escort walks on stage. Angie I believe her name is. She has neon green hair this year and blue lips. Last year, district ten won the hunger games, and everyone thinks that will win again. I hope so.

"Happy hunger games!" Angie says. "Ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl filled with girl names. That also includes three of mine. Lillian forced me to take the Tesserae.

"Nyssa Optin!" Angie calls. Wait...what? Oh no! Nico! He'll...wait, I can get out of here! I run up on stage and smile. This is my ticket out of here, my way to leave aunt Lillian's forever!

* * *

_Sisco Novalee..._

I wake up early. It's time for training! I get up and walk into the living room, where mom and dad sit, talking casually.

"Hey" mom says.

"Hi" I say. "Are we training today?"

"Yep" dad says. I smile.

I push my messy black hair out of my face.

We go outside. Mom hands me a sword and I start to battle her. Mom is the best sword fighter in our family. She kicks the sword out of my hands.

We carry on for a few minutes until I disarm her. Both my parents clap.

"Oh this is great!" my mom cries. "You are ready for the arena!"

If I get in, I can't wait to start killing those helpless little freaks! I would be with the Career pack. I'm not the best sword fighter, but I just beat my mom, so I must me pretty good I'm also good with throwing knives and my bare hands.

I put my sword down and walk back into the house, putting on a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, and put on a tie just for good measure.

Mom and dad smile and I'm off to the Justice Building.

Once there, I stand in the 17 year old boys section. A girl gets picked who is about twelve. I could kill her, she looks pretty small.

"And our male tribute will be..."

The escort digs around in the bowl for a few minutes and pulls out the name "Sisco Novalee!"

I walk up on stage and smile. District 11 is gonna have a victor. I shake hands with the little girl, and make sure she knows that she is gonna die. She rolls her eyes and gives me the same look.

* * *

District twelve

_Madelaine Crest..._

I wake up and yawn. Oh yeah, the reaping. I roll my eyes. Whatever.

I get up and put my wavy red hair into a ponytail and walk into the dining room. A peacekeeper is here, asking my mom if she's alright. A few years ago, my uncle was turned into an Avox. He was a peacekeeper. Now everyone looks down at us so dad changed our last name.

The peacekeeper leaves.

"Lainee" Mom says, giving me a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Good morning, mom" I say.

"Oh sweetie, can you wear one of my old dresses today?" mom asks.

I nod. "Whatever."

Mom runs to her room and comes back with a beautiful yellow dress with lilacs. I smile.

I change into it and spin around. My mood changes again. Whatever.

I hug mom one more time and walk out the door. My life is way to perfect. I have great clothes, great friends, great hair...everyday is just way to great. It's boring.

I walk to the Justice Building and go to the 15 year old girls section and wait. I roll my eyes. This is boring.

"Happy hunger games!" the escort says with a smile. I roll my eyes. "As always, ladies first."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. I want people to give my family respect, and my life is to perfect. If I win the games, than life would be great.

"Fantastic!" the escort cheers.

"And our male tribute shall be..."

* * *

_Nox Ephraim..._

I wake up early. Today is the reaping. That isn't good...I get up and brush my teeth. I sigh. I hate the hunger games! I can't believe that some people are so cruel! My brother was killed in the games. I can't get close to anyone now. I have to girlfriend and me and my brothers don't hang out. It's only me and my friend Thaddeus. I would do anything to make sure he isn't reaped. If my brothers were reaped I wouldn't forgive myself.

I push my dirty blond hair out of my face and wash it - my face.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt and walk outside my house where Thaddeus is waiting.

"Dude, what if I get reaped?" Thaddeus asks, with a panicked look in his eye.

"Than I'll volunteer" I smile.

"No, seriously, what if I'm reaped?"

"Dude, seriously, I'll volunteer" I say.

"What if my little sisters reaped?"

"Well...I guess I'll volunteer for the male spot and keep her safe" I say.

"Take this seriously! If you die in the arena how do you know she'd win?"

"Well, it'd just be her and me and I'd let her kill me" I say. "The capital doesn't deserve a victor, but you deserve a sister."

He nods and sighs with relief. He is always afraid that something will happen to him or his family because of what happened to my brother.

"Did you watch the other reapings yet?"

"Yeah, some of those kids were so young" I say. Thaddeus nods.

"Like that boy from district five or six, Aiden I think" Thaddeus says.

"Yeah, or that girl from the last reaping" I say. We both shiver. All of them were going to die, they will never know what hit them.

"Well, I have to go get ready, see you at the Justice Building" Thaddeus says.

"Yeah" I say, walking back to my house. I go to my room and put on a blue flannel shirt and keep on my jeans.

I check on my brothers. Their beds are empty. They must have gone to the Justice Building already. I go outside and make my way to the Justice Building and stand in the 17 year old boy section.

The girl that gets picked is about fifteen. She has red hair.

"Thaddeus Peterson!' The escort calls. What? No, no, no, no!

I see Thaddeus walk up. He looks at me.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

"Lovely" the escort chimes as I walk up on stage. I shake hands with the girl. I look at Thaddeus. He looks worried and sad.

Oh well. I'll keep this girl safe. She is going to win.

**AN. So yeah, review away!**


	11. Chariot Rides!

**AN. I am so sorry guys! I finished all the chariot rides and I didn't like the result so I re-did them and then, just my luck, half of them were erased and there was no way top get it back. I tried and tried, I even cried that whole night because I didn't want to delay you guys anymore! Anyway, here are all the chariot rides. I will try to update faster now. I have training to do next! Two chapters of it. I also need all of you to tell me what they show the game makers! Sorry to ask for more but I decided I need that too. After that stuff you'll see what everyone got. Sooooooooo, review away!**

District one.  
Third Person.  
Glace Looks out at the people of the capital and sighs. How can she do this? The only reason she volunteered was to get away from her father! She looks over at Marcus.  
"Hi" she whispers.  
"Hey" he whispers back.  
"Just going to let you know, if you push me I'll kill you in the arena" Glace says with a serious look then crakes up when she sees Marcus looking slightly pained. Marcus laughs with her. The Chariot starts to move. Glace takes a deep breath in and stands up straight, putting on a fake smile. And waving. Glace wears a catsuit made completely from diamonds with a skirt of the same material. Glace liked it a lot since it sparkled when she moved. Marcus wore a similar outfit but without the skirt. Marcus stayed serious while Glace pretended to be happy and waved, blinking at a few people.  
"Allies in the arena?" Marcus asks.  
"When we have time, we can't just team up at the beginning or the careers will be after us" Glace whispers back.  
"You know, we're from a career district and neither of us are careers" Marcus whispers.  
"I know" Glace says, flashing a smile at the President.  
"Why did you volunteer?" Marcus asks.  
"Because my mom is too protective and my dad hate and we had just fought, I regret it now" Glace whispers.  
"Why is your mom protective?"  
"Because my brother died in the games" Glace whispers. Glace jumped up once and her outfit sparkled. Marcus does one last smile just as their Chariot pulls out.

District two  
Hadley smirks to herself. This'd be a breeze. She looks over at Hector Nelson who looks like he is going to vomit.  
"Hey, I won't kill you if you don't kill me" Hector says.  
"Hmm..." Hadley says. "Fine."  
"Okay" Hector says. "Do you think either of us'd win?"  
"I don't know, but I think I'll win" Hadley smirks.  
"Everyone does" Hector mutters.  
'Push, I'll push you' a voice in Hadley's ehad whispers. Hse shakes that feeling as her chariot pulls in. Hadley is wearing a beautiful silver short dress with only one sleeve on her right arm that's long. She looks beautiful! Hector is wearing a silver suit with elbow length sleeves to match Hadley. Hadley smirks and smiles. 'I bet you'll fall' a voice in her head nags. She grabs onto Hector's hand and pulls herself up, than lets go. Hector smiles because a pretty girl was holding his hand. Hector smiles and tries to look cool. He looks coldly up ahead at the D1 chariot. Hadley raises her newly waxed eyebrow. The two dazzling tributes from D2 pull out from the catwalk.

District 3  
Dawn looks down at Dan who look scared out of his mind. He looks at her and turns away, making sure not to look at her in the eye. Dawn tries to smile which turned into a smirk, than rolls her eyes. The chariot pulls out. Dan makes a shy smile and waves, saying a few things to people in sign language. Dawn smirks and looks down, not caring about the people in the least, for they were sending her to her death and she didn't care about impressing them, those stupid little brats. Dawn would never forgive them, like she never forgives anyone. Dawn is wearing a neon yellow dress with lightning bolts printed on the front with a cape. Dan is wearing a yellow suit with a cape with a lightning bolt printed on it, like Dawn. Both of them have electric bolts running through their cloths! Dawn sneers as they pull off the catwalk (Sorry it's so short but neither of them would talk to each other so...)

District four.  
Elizabeth breaths in and out an jumps un and down as best as she could, though it was pretty hard in her outfit. She needs to make a good impression!  
"You okay?" asks Zanther.  
"I guess" Elizabeth says. "I don't know, I just want to go home."  
"Me too" Zanther says. "I have a little sister to get home to."  
"Why did you volunteer?!" Elizabeth asks.  
"To avenge my brother, he died" Zanther says.  
"But where did your sister go?" Elizabeth asks.  
"Her friends house" Zan ther says. Elizabeth pasues for a moment.  
"What if you die?" she whispers.  
"Not really planning on it" Zanther laughs. Elizabth gives a fake laugh as the chariot starts.  
Elizabeth is wearing mermaid outfit with a suit top with her hair undone. The same with Zanther but he wears a tie. They look a little strange but pretty good. Elizabeth smiles and waves and Zanther stays serious. Elizabeth waves at a few people and flips her hair. Zanther winks at one person and than their chariot pulls off the catwalk.

District five.  
Nesie (or Seiswn, make your choice) stands on her chariot, ready to go just as her stylist runs up and dabs a bit of powder on her face. Eliot Hay stands beside her with a serious look on his face.  
Eliot looks at her and sighs, missing his sister.  
"You okay?" Nesie asks. Eliot nods. "Don't talk much, do you?" Eliot shakes his head. Nesie rolls her eyes. Oh well, there's one person to check off her list of possible allies. They pull out. Nesie is wearing a dress made completely out of wires! Head to toe! The wires spark from time to time. Nesie waves and blows kisses while Eliot stays serious. Nesie makes a very good impression. Eliot smiles. He really misses Ellie so he isn't as fun as Nesie. Nesie throws her hair from side to side. Eliot than smiles a lot just as the chariot pulls out.

District six.  
Lulu scowls. The capital hasn't let her take morphine. She looks over at Aiden who looks fine. Lulu shrugs.  
"You okay?" Aiden asks.  
"I'm fine" Lulu says back.  
"You're obviously not," says Aiden.  
:They took away my morphine!" Lulu cries. "Apparently they don't give it out in the Capital."  
"Oh-kay..." says Aiden.  
Lulu sighs as their chariot pulls out. Lulu is wearing a variation of a train Conductors outfit - but instead of pants, she's wearing a short skirt and leggings, and a fitted suit jacket. Her hair is in braids, topped off with a Conductors hat. Even with her hair back, her orange hair is still bouncy.  
Aiden is wearing a similar outfit, with long pants; his blond hair is slicked back.  
Lulu attempts a smile, which quickly turns into a scowl, but she waves anyway.  
Aiden waves and smiles, trying to make a good impression on possible sponsors; but when their chariot passes district twos, he glares pointedly.  
Lulu flashes a smile just as their chariot pulls off the catwalk.

District Seven.  
Katie starts pacing the hall. She was getting a little bit nervous. Her dress is really tight - her stylists were trying to make her look thinner, because of her wrestlers body, which she frowned upon. She looks up at the chariot, where Marc is sitting. She isn't sure if she likes him yet - whenever she tried to talk to him he'd make a sarcastic comment and laugh. She'd just roll her eyes, not sure if she thought it was funny or just rude. Katie walks over to the chariot and climbs in.  
"So..." Katie says.  
"So..." Marc says, not making eye contact.  
"How's your day...?" Katie asks awkwardly.  
"Just like yours."  
"Okay..." Katie says, wondering what to say next. "So. Do you miss home?"  
"Yeah. I miss my sister." Marc says.  
Katie's eyes light up. She finally had something in common with him!  
"My brother died from sickness!" Katie says enthusiastically, jumping at the chance to further their conversation, but unintentionally giving Marc the wrong idea.  
"That's... great..." Marc says, giving her a weird look.  
"Oh!" says Katie, suddenly realizing what it must have sounded like, "No, I meant we both miss our siblings... I guess..."  
Marc nods, a look of understanding crossing his face.  
The chariot pulls out, startling them both. Katie smiles, showing off her bright green dress, that reminds the sponsors of a blooming bush, leaves and flowers flowing through her hair.  
Marc is wearing a brown suit with leaves hanging from the top of him, making him look like a tree.  
Katie keeps smiling broadly, but Marc can only muster a half smile, wishing heartily that he was at home.  
Their chariot pulls off the catwalk just as Katie decides that she's going to try and get Marc to be her ally in the Arena.

District Eight.  
Colleen sits on her chariot, ready to go. Her stylist quickly runs up to her and dabs a small bit of foundation on her face. She looks over at Chris, but she knows she can't start a conversation with him. Every time she tried, he'd just nod along, not saying anything. Colleen doesn't really care. She has to focus on other things - like getting back to her family. She has four siblings, and what her brother told her before she left had sticks in her mind. She does need to be smart, and she needs to think of a plan, fast. She realizes she really had no chance of winning, because she is only twelve, but she knows she'll still try.  
Chris on the other hand, doesn't particularly care. He does want to make a good impression, and he knows he's a good fighter, but the chariot rides aren't exactly his thing, and he wants to get it over with as fast as possible.  
Their chariot pulls out. Colleen gives a small, shy grin towards the audience, and Chris just stares straight ahead, indifferent.  
Colleen is wearing a green spandex suit, covering every inch of her body below the neck - on her shoulders is a cape, and every inch of it has a new design, like a crazy quilt, but it looks as light as a feather. Chris's outfit is identical.  
Their chariot slides off the catwalk.

District Nine.  
Shayde looks ahead, waiting for Maria. He and Maria haven't talked - Maria only really talked to her boyfriend - so he was hoping to try and have a conversation before their chariot left. He looks to his side, and sees that Maria had suddenly appeared beside him. He jumps. Maria just sighs. Shayde doesn't believe she's a ghost - in fact, he's one of the only people who doesn't think she's a ghost; he thinks that's stupid. He never mentions that she resembles a ghost to Maria because he doesn't want to be rude - he's respectful to women, and he knows not to go there.  
Maria is missing her boyfriend, and really wants to go home. She feels shy and thinks that everyone is afraid of her because of her appearance (which she is very aware of). Maria doesn't want to talk - she never talks to anyone in the first place - but she doesn't understand why he keeps attempting to talk to her anyway.  
Shayde is always good at making friends, and he thinks that if he can get an ally now, then he might not have too much to worry about - and Maria's silent movements and slight appearance would be good in the Arena. He misses his friends back in District Nine, and wonders how they're holding up.  
Their chariot pulls out.  
Maria is wearing a neon yellow dress that has silver lightning bolts printed on it with shiny metal lightning bolts tied into her hair, black leggings covering her small legs and shoes the exact color of the bolts attached to her hair.  
Shayde, however, is wearing nothing but a small pair of black shorts - a bright lightning bolt is painted onto his stomach.  
Maria stands still in the chariot, sinking backwards, away from the audience while Shayde smiles and waves and winks jokingly at the crowds.  
Their chariot pulls off the catwalk.

District Ten.  
Tanita stands lazily in the chariot - she doesn't really care about the chariot rides - she's seen them on television too many times to be bothered. Besides, she's tired from last night - Saun got angry and attacked their mentor. After that it was hard to sleep, and she had to lock her door. She could hear Saun periodically crying, and throwing things around the room. She remembers from the Reaping how the poor guy volunteered for himself - she still didn't really understand him, but after last night wasn't sure if she wanted to go through the trouble of trying to figure him out and work through his craziness. It's not like they were gonna get too far anyway.  
Saun steps into the chariot, and once he sits down, is soon apparently captivated by the shiny metal bar that they were to hold onto once the chariot is moving. After a few seconds of staring, his hand reaches out and starts picking at the shiny bar.  
Tanita coughs and looks away, uncomfortable.  
Saun smiles, proud because he was able to gauge a flake of metal off the bar with his nail, and carefully sticks it in his mohawk. Tanita starts to shake in annoyance.  
Their chariot pulls out.  
Tanita stands hiding her face wearing nothing but panties and her body painted to look like a cow.  
Saun is dressed the same way. Saun smiles and waves and starts to jump in excitement.  
They make a few laps around the catwalk and they soon (too Tanita's relief) pull off.

District eleven.  
Nyssa taps her fingers together. She misses her cat. She is scared that her evil little cousin is going to kill him. Beside her is Sisco. She isn't sure about him. She knows that he is full on Career and Nyssa isn't comfortable with that. She thinks killing is horrible (besides killing her aunt or cousin, because she hates them) and the careers are pure evil in her opinion. When it comes down to it she may have to kill to save her life. Nyssa shivers and stops thinking about that. Sisco starts to shake with excitement. He, on the other hand, is so happy to start killing all those little freaks that he can barely stay on the chariot. He looks at Nyssa and thinks of one thousand ways to kill her. He has no fear about dying. He thinks that he's bound to win. Their chariot pulls out. Nyssa smiles and waves. She is wearing a sleeveless apple patterned dress that goes just aboce her knees. Sisco is wearing a black suit with an apple pattraned tie. Sisco smiles and waves. So does Nyssa. Their chariot soon pulls off the catwalk.

District Twelve.  
Nox stands on the chariot, extremely scared. He misses Thaddeus and his brothers. He looks over at Lainee who looks even more scared with small tears in her eyes. After she arrived at the capital she realized she was going to die and spent her whole night crying and couldn't leave and complained about not wanting to go to the arena. Nox doesn't blame her. He doesn't want to go either. He doesn't want to die. He knows though that he'll make sure that Lainee wins. He made his mind up about that the second she volunteered. She is so young. Nox is also scared. He already lost one brother to the games. He wonders what his brothers are feeling like. This is his first appearance on the camras in the capital. He needs to make sure that they know he's okay. He also needs to make sure that Lainee's family knows that he's going to help her win.  
"I'm scared" Lainee whispers.  
"Me too" Nox says.  
"I'm going to die" Lainee says.  
"I don't think you will" Nox says as their chariot pulls out. Both tributes are wearing black and red togas that give the illsion of coal on fire. Lainee gives a scared smile and Nox looks at the camra and using his hands trying to say in morse code that he's going to help her win and that he's okay. He and Thaddeus had learned morse code in case they ever needed help. Lainee grasps Nox's hand.  
"It's going to be okay" Nox whispers.  
"Thanks" she says. It isn't really like Lainee to look for comfort. Usually she tries to out smart people, but she is scared right now.  
Their chariot pulls off the catwalk.

**AN. sorry again for delaying all you lovely reviewers! But I do expect reviews! I have been away a long time! Anyway, tell me how I did. The last one was a little off. Sorry! Anyway, review away!**

**Coffee**


	12. Training day 1!

**AN. I know that I've been gone long but...I'm...back! And anyway, first day of training. So, this is a mentor and of course, I forgot which district she's from! Well, this is Tuesday. She won the hunger games (obviously) so yeah. Hopfully you'll like it! Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been working on another story and I've been so busy! And also, Iput everything else on my laptop except this so now I have to write it on the computer so everything is just so uifdsuifgt8etfyewftsdfyugdvg h So sorry about talking for hours and hours, go read and tell me what you think!**

Tuesday POV

I look down at all the tributes. Ha, I remember being one of them, and only one is going to come out. Already they're making alliances. All of them think they're going to win, but only one will. The girl from district one is talking to the girl from district 10. Glace Debay and Tanita Cunshell? Well, both are laughing. Glace moves over to throw some knives while Tanita sighs, and walks to the mace section. The boy, Marcus, does a lot of weapon training. They aren't the most fascinating tributes.

Hadley Azaley from district two hangs out with the careers. Typical for district 2. Her district Partner, Hector Nelson, is one of the only tributes to be working with a slingshot. He is so young, but he hits the target every time. Hadley starts whispering something to herself and looks around, confused. She's been doing that all day. I feel bad for her.

District three, well, they have nothing to do with each other. Dawn is pushing people away and trying to get the best weapons. She looks down at the people and doesn't seem to care. I don't really like her, even though I know that was me four years ago. Dan, poor thing. He's mute. A boy named Nox has been trying to talk to him, even though it isn't really working. Dan is saying one thing in sign while Nox thinks it's something completely different. Kinda amusing, actually.

Elizabeth Boulder works with nets. Strong girl. I think I talked to her mentor. Says she's been working herself to death and making her house look presentable, cause her mom is some drunk. Well, poor girl. Although, she's well fit and looks happy enough, so I don't think that she was worked to "death". Zanther Grimms seems to be regretting his decision, but he volunteered to avenge his brother. He must miss his sister. I know I missed my family when I was picked. Ah, the good old days, when the only person I loved besides my daughter was killed.. I hate it.

Anyway, district 5 is fun. Seiswn tries to fit in with everyone. It's not working. She is from a wealthier family and my God, this girl is spoiled. Eliot Hay goes straight to every single training station imaginable. All these kids have sisters and brothers that they volunteered for, and/or says they'll win for them. Adorable, but slightly pointless. Not sure how long either of them'll last, but my favorite out of the two...maybe Eliot. Reminds me of...well...me.

District six is interesting. Both of them seem to lean towards bow and arrow. Lulu Polar seems to be good with poisons and darts as well. Lulu looks a little bit angry. Well, that girl has GOT to have been taking morphine. I know that kind of thing. I had to take it after my games. Aiden looks happy enough, although whenever he passes district two he always glares. Ha, he is so young

District seven I like. Katie Whitwolf heads straight to hand to hand combat and doesn't seem to care what people think of her. Good girl! I wish I had been more like that when I was in the arena. I was an arrogant little twit, but oh well. Marc seems to like axes. Well, district seven, what can you say? He is pretty good with them, too. But I admire Katie - she also goes to look at survival skills. Almost none of the other ones are taking that seriously, but man is it important in the arena. These tributes aren't as hyper as I was. I wanted to pick up every weapon and outsmart all of them. Looking back I can't believe I won. Maybe that arrogance I had was what kept me going, told me I would make it.

District eight...well, I like the girl, but the boy seems really depressed. I need to talk to the mentor about his past. The girl is like the girl from seven, she seems to be into survival skills and looks smart enough. She also uses a net, which is strange for a tribute outside of four. The boy sometimes picks up a bow, but he mostly stays calm. He does remind me of my guy, but of course, my guy is gone. Some star crossed lovers don't make it in the arena, if you know what I mean. Colleen starts a conversation with the girl from six, Lulu. Lulu seems thrilled. They shake hands. Well, I definitely see an alliance being born. Maybe Colleen can keep this girl alive past the fourth day, morphine addicts don't last very long in the arena. Who IS her mentor? Poor girl.

District nine is okay. I've barely even noticed the girl. Maria Therese her name is. Boy, is she good at hiding! Shayde seems like a naturally happy person. He is trying to make friends right now, and I think he already got Dan and Eliot to melt a little. He seems to be trying to get Saun too, but Saun is too occupied with knives. Lots of knives. I like Shayde, though if we were in the arena I'd probably kill him without second thoughts, but everyone does, they just need to forget they're human, which is kind of terrible, but that's what you have to do when you're a tribute.

District ten has been making me giggle. Tanita has been avoiding Saun the whole time, although he seems transfixed with her hair most of the time and tries to touch it, and of course she bats him away. Saun also seems to like knives. I mean, he really likes knives. Tanita seems to go wherever Glace Debay from One goes. They seem to have an alliance. Good. Tanita seems moody and does a lot of hand to hand combat, but most of the time she talks with Glace.

District eleven is okay. Nyssa has been trying to build fires and shelters and Sisco is definitely a career. Though not the sharpest tool in the shed, he could possibly win. He's strong and seems to know what he's doing. He is only going for weapons and he's only trying to impress and make people afraid of him. I wonder how he's going to _eat_ or _heal_ himself. No one's going to do that for him. What a dope, though sadly he might win. (AN. This is not a slag on the tribute! I actually kind of like this tribute! This is just her POV). Nyssa is okay, though. Not my favorite, but I wouldn't count her out. I bet she has a back story, and an interesting one at that.

And finally, district twelve. Nox is probably one of my favorites. He has been helping Madeline more than himself. He seems very protective and caring. I like him. Madeline seems scared. In the reaping I totally thought she was spoiled and kinda dopey, but it seems like what she really is, is a pitiful, scared child. She isn't pretending, which makes sponsors like her. Or I hope. I don't want any of them to die, but those are the rules of the Games. You know, Nox is pretty awesome, he's teaching her a lot. He seems sad. I wonder if either of them will win? Hmm, maybe not. No one really expects an outer district to win. In my year (when I won) both tributes from district twelve died in the bloodbath. It was terrible. But it's over now, and so are the training sessions. What a waste of lives.

I get up and pick up my bag. So many tributes, and only one will come out. I wonder who? My daughter runs up to me. I was pregnant in the arena. It was the first time two people left. She is the only memory I have of my guy, the only person I ever loved. But forget that sappy romance, I have so many things to do! I wish that more of them could win...like three. Well, that's the mother part of me talking. When you're a mother, you hate to think of children going into an arena. I know how it works. I know what will happen. And the arena? Well, it had better be good.

**AN. Alright, there you have it. The next chapter will be from the tributes POV but I promised someone that I'd make this chapter. I want you to vote on you're top five favorite tributes! I'll also have a poll up in the bext week or two. Anyway, review!**

**Coffee**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**


	13. Training Day 2!

**AN. THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN VOTE FOR FIVE TRIBUTES! Please check it out.**

Day two.

Glace Debay's POV

Tanita and I head to learn some survival skills, but I'm not really paying attention, which is not like me at all. Tanita is kind of moody and snappy, but I can tell we're going to be friends. I really, really like her. We talk for awhile.

Eventually, we part ways when we actually have to start training. Okay Glace, back into the game. You got yourself into this, and now you need to get yourself out. I start to fight with daggers and poisons. The girl from 11, Nyssa, looks at me in awe. I give her a cheerful smile and turn back. Nope, can't kill her. I'll kill the rest of them. I have to. Well, not Tanita either.

My district partner comes up next to me and doesn't say a word. He has an understanding twinkle in his eye. I brush the feeling and keep training. I need to train. And I can train out in the open, now. I don't need to hide it. Now that I'm actually in the games, father would want me to train...or I hope, at least. Wow, all the tributes are so young this year. How can I kill all these children? Aiden...Hector...Colleen...Nyssa...Lainee...Hadley...so many! I close my eyes. Not the time, Glace, not the time. I clap my hands together and I go to the plant section. I need as much training as possible, even though I've had plenty in my life. But if I want to win, I need to get up and take care of myself, no one else is. It's an arena, I need to be smart. I am smart, I know who I am, and I know that I'm strong and I can't give up now. It's my fault I'm in the mess anyway.

Hadley Azaly POV

Well, back away punks. This girl is in the house. Oh my gosh, yesterday was _so_ boring, I barely got to any training. I just _need_ to fit in with the careers, I so clearly am one. I mean, it'd be so cool! And also, the voices say I have too or I'll die most painfully and I'll be forgotten by all, so I just have to go with it. You know, I'm not sure about my district partner. He seems nice enough, but I don't think he's a career. I think I'll probably have to kill him. Well, just one more to check off my list.

Sadly, he reminds me of Demitri. He just has that hint of kindness and a dash of sarcasm. He might be hard to kill, but he's a tribute, and I know he knows he's going to die. I head over to the bow and arrow section and start to shoot. I notice Lulu Polar in the corner of my eye. Well, I do kinda feel bad for her too, with the whole morphine thing, but I'm pretty sure she and Colleen are already allies, so I don't have anything to worry about. I take a deep breath in and look away. Eyes on the prize. I need to win. I need to be awesome and live in the victors village. I need it. And the only way to get it is to kill all these looser's. I shut my eyes. Eyes on the prize. You could win everything you ever wanted.

Zanther Grimms POV

My hands quiver. I miss Mizuki so much. What did I get myself into? I think Elizabeth and I have an alliance, but I can never tell with that girl. She's hard to read. Sometimes, at night, when I can't sleep, I can hear her moving around in her room, talking to herself. She talks about her family - her mom to be precise. She talks about what she'd say to her if she wins. She seems smart. I like her. She tends to smile a lot, and I enjoy training with her. She makes things more fun and amusing.

I train with a few weapons and try to get some conversation here and there and whenever people will talk to me. I've talked to Nox. We don't have very much in common, but maybe we could be allies. He seems a bit to occupied with helping out this kid, Madeleine. Well, I'd be doing the same if Mizuki were here. I'm glad she isn't, though sad about Elizabeth. Well, it's my fault I'm here anyway, so I should stop complaining. I do some hand to hand combat, then head for lunch.

Aiden Manika POV

I miss my sister. How is she holding up? I mean, that's probably what everyone's thinking, but...my sister has mental illness and she already lost Marigold. If I die...I just can't imagine what would happen. She might even die. I can't let that happen!

I head over to the archery section. A boy, Hector Nelson, jogs over to me. Hector lost a sister in the games, I'm pretty sure.

"Hey" Hector says.

"Hi" I say. I become angry. No. District two killed Marigold.

"I was wondering...do you have an alliance?" Hector asks.

"No, and neither do you. Leave now. You killed my cousin" I say.

"Me?!" Hector asks.

"District two" I say.

"District one killed my sister" Hector says.

"But if I was from district one, you'd never consider having an alliance with me" I say.

"Okay, fine. You win. I guess I'll just...get another one" Hector says. He walks away slowly. Well, maybe he won't be the _first_ I kill, maybe his district partner.

Colleen Reyna POV,

I don't know what to do. I miss my family. My brothers and my sister. There is nothing I can think of doing but train and train and train. I've trained with a knife and a spear so far, I spent most of yesterday using a net to impress some of the capital people. It's important! But so is learning survival skills and working with weapons you don't know how to use, and that's what today is for. My brother is right, I have to win. For my district, and for me. For me to prove something to my dad. I don't know why it's so important to me, but I need to show something to my dad. I wonder is a picture of Dusty still hangs over my bed? I wonder if he has seen it yet. I enjoyed drawing him, he has a very complected face. I wonder how Emilia is holding up, being the only girl who is still a child? She probably is still being the boss, because she is. Austin and Dusty would probably never admit it, but I know they know that they think Emilia is the boss of the house. I am still getting over volunteering for her. Why did I do it? I mean, I love her, but I don't want my life to end so quickly. There are so many things I still want to do. So many places I want to see. I wanted to join a theater if there ever was one. I just want to be home. I'd rather be living with my _father_ than being here. I sigh. No time for that. Lulu walks up to me.

"Hey" she says.

"Hi" I smile. I feel terrible for her, she is so upset a lot. Poor girl, a morphine addict in the arena? Well, I'll try to let her last a few days. Hopefully longer. Lulu and I head to the Bow and arrows section, where Lulu trains and I watch, while I try to take in what I can. I need to train, and I need to win.

Saun Razan POV

Sharp! Sharp, very sharp. My sister would be so proud of me if I use sharp things! It feels so awesome in my hand and the blade is so sharp! Oh look! Tanita! I run over to her.

"Look! Look how sharp it is!" I cry, happily. Why does she looked surprised? Why is she scared? "Tanita! Look, look, look! It's so sharp! Touch it!" Tanita steps away. Why is she doing that?! "Just touch it!" Tanita puts out her hand. Yes, yes, yes! Yay! She touched it!

"Umm...shiny...?" Tanita says.

"Yes, yes, very shiny!" I say, smiling.

"Okay, I'm going now" Tanita says, scrunching up her nose. Why is she leaving? Oh well, I have my knives. Oh look! Another shiny thing! Why is a person taking it?! Why?! I run over.

"Hey! That's my shiny thing!" I scream. She backs away. I don't like her. District one.

"It's not just yours!" She says.

"Yes it is!" I say. Why is she being so mean? I push her. She lands on her butt, hard. She cries out. She deserved it! Tanita runs over.

"Are you crazy?!" She screams. "Are you okay, Glace?"

"I'm fine! But your district partner is going down in the arena!" Glace yells. Tanita helps her up and they move away. Why is she helping her?!

Sisco POV

All these kids will be killed! Oh yes, oh yes. I don't know why they're trying! I mean, my district partner will be _so_ easy to kill, she is just so puny! I mean, she is like...thirteen or whatever! And Sisco is a much better name than "Nyssa," what kind of idiot would vote for her? Well, try as she will, but she won't even last the blood bath. Wanna know how I know this? I'll be the one killing her.

Nox POV

"No Lainee, try it like _this_" I say. I'm trying to teach her how to tie knots big enough to hold her.

"It's not working! I'm not good at this!" Lainee cries. She has been having a panic attack ever since she got to the capital.

"Yes you can, try it one more time!" I say. Lainee closes her eyes and sighs, trying it again.

"I did it, Nox!" She says. I hug her.

"Good job, you'll be able to sleep!" I say. Lainee gives a proud smirk and takes a heavy breath. She's had a big day. The Avox went insane and tried to kill her, and ever since then she's been watching her back. Lainee pushes her hair out of her face and stands up.

"Alright, let's learn how to build a fire" Lainee says. I nod and Lainee leads me off. She is a little spoiled, but I want to help her. I want to make sure she wins.

**AN. Okay, next up is INTERVIEWS!**


	14. Interviews!

**AN. Hey everyone! BACK AGAIN! So I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but this chapter was SO HARD! Sorry that a lot of the questions are the same, but I don't know what else to put in! Anyway, this chapter is NOT BETA'D so expect a lot of spelling mistakes. Anyway, you guys need to start betting! Well, you don't HAVE too, but that's half the fun or whatever! Anyway, interviews!**

District One

Third Person!

Hilda Flickerman walks onto stage smiling. Hilda has bright yellow hair with yellow lips, eyelids, and dark skin. She is Latina. She is wearing a yellow cat suit with a black knee length skirt.

"Hello Panem, we are going to have some fun tonight! First up is the lovely Glace Debay from District one!" Hilda chimes.

Glace walks onto stage with a tiny grin plastered to her face, wearing a beautiful pink, orange, and gold silk halt dress. When she moves toward the chair beside Hilda, Glace's dress shimmers so bright, the audience are blown away. In her blondish white hair sits a perfectly shaped pink head band.

"Well you look lovely tonight!" Hilda coos.

Glace smiles, her pink lips sparkling. "Thank you, my stylist is a genius."

"I can see that" Hilda says. "So Glace, do you think you've trained enough?"

"Yes. I have been training my whole life. I believe that I am pretty good with weapons and I may be able to win" Glace says.

"Well, lets hope you do. You look like a smart girl. Tell me Glace, do you think your smart?" Hilda asks.

"I know my way around nature, and I know how to use weapons, so I'd say yes, in a way" Glace says.

"Well, if you can heal yourself, I bet you'll be tough to beat in the arena" Hilda says.

"Maybe. I hope so" Glace giggles.

"Now Glace, do you miss anyone back home?" Hilda asks.

"Well, not really" Glace says.

"Are you sure?" Hilda asks.

"Yes" Glace answers.

"Well then, do you have any friends here?" Hilda asks.

"Yes. Tanita Cunshell and I are allies" Glace nods.

"Well, I hope one of you survives. Lets here it for miss Glace Debay!" Hilda calls. The audience cheers. Glace smiles and waves and walks off stage.

Marcus takes in a deep breath. He has to do this. He steps onto stage. Just one more step. Just one more, and I might win Marcus thinks. He walks across the stage to his seat. Marcus looks lively at Hilda and gives a calm nod.

"So Marcus, how do you like the capital?" Hilda asks.

"Well, it's very clean and it is a lot more high class then the districts, but it seems okay" Marcus says.

"Well, that's good" Hilda says, tilting her head. "How do you feel, being a tribute?"

"I guess it's good to get out of one, sometimes. I think if I win, it'd be a good break for me and my father" Marcus says.

"Tell me, do you have any other family besides your dad?" Hilda asks.

"I did" Marcus says.

"Tell me" Hilda says.

"I had a brother. He died a few years ago" Marcus says. Hilda takes his hand.

"I am so sorry. But if you win this, then I know your brother would be so proud of you" Hilda says. Marcus gives a half smile, even though he feels pressured. He feels pressured by his dad, his brother, and now winning the games.

"Alright, Marcus Canfield from district one!" Hilda calls. The audience claps and cheers. Marcus gives a half smile and a wave, then walks off stage.

District two.

Hadley smirks and crakes her fingers, ready to go on stage at any minute. Marcus passes her and gives her a concerned look. Hadley brushes the feeling and walks onto stage. Hadley is wearing a beautiful lilac uneven hem layered dress and shines with white boots that goes as far as her thigh. Hadley smirks and sits down next to Hilda. Hadley crosses her legs, and puts her hands on her knees. Her boots sparkle. Hilda smiles and Hadley smiles back. Act innocent, part of her says. "Smirk you fool, or you'll fall off the stage" a voice in Hadley's head says. Hadley replaces her smile with a lively smirk, and tries to tone the voices out.

"So Hadley, do you think that your training has paid off?" Hilda asks.

"Yes. I have been training a lot and I think I'm good to go" Hadley says, a little over whelmed.

"Well, you seem to have the spirit! I bet you'll be a fine tribute in the arena" Hilda says.

"Yes maim, I have been training my whole life and I do believe I'll be okay" Hadley says with wide eyes.

"Tell me Hadley, is there anyone special at home?" Hilda asks.

"No one yet" Hadley says.

"Really, no one?" Hilda asks.

"I have a really good friend, but I'm not sure if there is anything there" Hadley giggles.

"Do you have a family?" Hilda laughs.

"I have my father, but he probably isn't watching right now. He's a morphine addict" Hadley says, looking a little upset. Hadley looks around, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asks.

"Oh nothing" Hadley says with a giggle. In Hadley's mind, it was the voices...again.

"Well Hadley, I think District two may have a fighter this year! Lets hear it for Hadley Azalay from District two!" Hilda says. Hadley smiles and winks, then walks off stage.

Hector takes a deep breath and walks on stage. Hector is wearing an orange T-shirt and cut off jeans at the knee. Hector takes a seat.

"Hector, how do you feel about the capital so far?" Hilda asks.

"I like it" Hector says nervously.

"Well, how old are you? You seem very young to just walk up on stage when you were reaped" Hilda says.

"I'm twelve. I have courage...sometimes" Hector says.

"Wow, when I was twelve I could barely even think about going on stage. You got a lot of courage then, buddy" Hilda laughs.

"I guess" Hector says.

"Hector, do you think you'll join the career pack?" Hilda asks.

Hector shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Hilda asks.

"I don't know, my sister was killed by district one and district one tributes are in the career pack" Hector says, shifting in his seat.

"I'm sorry" Hilda coos.

"No ones fault but district one" Hector says, his anger rising.

"Well, I think district one is going to have a challenge this year, what do you think?" Hilda says. The audience cheers.

"Hector Nelson from district two! Lets hear it!" The audience cheers.

District three

Dawn smirks. She walks on stage wearing a short waist length neon yellow dress with electric bolts running through it looking beautiful with her blond hair in a bun. Dawn slowly moves towards the chair and sits down. She looks intimidating. Her long nails dig into her seat.

"So Dawn, how do you feel about the Hunger Games?" Hilda asks. Dawn smirks and doesn't answer. "Okay, how about home?" Dawn whistles and looks at Hilda in a bored manner.

"O-kay, do you have any allies?" Hilda asks. Dawn rolls her eyes and clicks her finger pads together.

"Do you hope to win the games?" Hilda tries. Dawn yawns. "Yes" Dawn mutters, looking up snakishly.

"Who's in your family?" Hilda asks. Dawn smirks and crosses her legs.

"Do you like the food here?" Hilda asks. Dawn rolls her eyes. "What would you do if you win?" Dawn just smirks and starts to ignore Hilda.

"Okay. District threes Dawn Ice-Furo!" Hilda calls. A few people cheer. Dawn sucks on her teeth and walks off stage without another word.

Dan closes his eyes. He can't talk. He's mute. How can he get people to like him? He _needs_ people to like him! If you doesn't have that, then he feels his doomed. Dan runs his hand down his face and steps on stage.

"So Dan, I'm not very good with sign language, so nod your head if the answer is yes, and shake it if the answer is no" Hilda says. Dan nods and looks at the ground. He's wearing a suit with a blue and green tie.

"Dan, do you wish to have allies in the arena?" Hilda asks.

Dan nods.

"Do you have any yet?" Hilda asks.

Dan shrugs.

"If you could move to the capital permanently, would you?" Hilda asks.

Dan shakes his head and looks down at his feet.

"Oh" Hilda says. "Do you miss your family?"

Dan nods slightly.

"Do you think your ready for the arena?" Hilda asks.

Dan looks up at her for the first time and thinks for a second. He nods.

"Well, good luck. District threes Dan Sparks!" Hilda calls. Dan smiles, slightly, and moves off the stage.

District Four

Elizabeth walks silently on stage and smiles. Her dress is a light, flowing blue that show off her curves. Her auburn hair is in a fishtail braid.

"Hello" Hilda calls.

"Hi" Elizabeth says, sweetly. Elizabeth sits down next to Hilda, smiling happily.

"So Elizabeth, do you like district four?" Hilda asks. Elizabeth nods.

"Yes. I enjoy living around water" Elizabeth says.

"What about your family?" Hilda asks.

"I only have my mother, but she isn't around much" Elizabeth says.

"What do you mean by that?" Hilda asks.

"Well, my mom isn't around much because she's drunk most of the time" Elizabeth says, letting out a slight laugh.

"So what are you doing, then?" Hilda asks.

"I sell fish" Elizabeth says.

"Do you enjoy that?" Hilda asks.

"Yes I do, I think it's a good job" Elizabeth says, flashing another smile.

"How do you feel towards the capital?" Hilda asks.

"I enjoy the food a lot, and I like my room. I mean, I think it's bigger then my own house!" Elizabeth chirps.

"Really?" Hilda asks. Elizabeth nods. "Well, lets hear it for Elizabeth Boulder from district four!" The audience cheers and Elizabeth's eyes light up. The thought of her father hits her. It follows her. Walks off stage as silently as she walked on, to scared to say anything else.

Zanther licks his lip and rubs his hands together. Elizabeth passes him with relief literally flowing off of her, but also seems over wehlmed and a little bit creeped out. Zanther walks onto stage with his face indifferent. He is wearing a black suit that shimmers with green and blue that brings out his striking beautiful eyes. Hilda smiles and beckons to sit in the chair next to her. Zanther gladly takes it.

"So Zanther, I saw you volunteer ths year. What is your reasoning, may I ask?" Hilda chimes.

"Well, I wanted to avenge my brother I guess" Zanther says.

"I see" Hilda. "There was a little girl in the crowd who was screaming your name, who was that?"

"My sister" Zanther says. He has a mysterious vibe about him that the audience finds very enduring.

"Can I ask for her name?" Hilda asks.

"Mizuki" Zanther answers.

"What a pretty name" Hilda says.

"As is yours" Zanther says.

"Well thank you" Hilda chimes.

"You're very welcome" Zanther says.

"Well Zanther, is there anyone special in your live right now?" Hilda asks.

"Nah, not really" Zanther says.

"Okay then" Hilda says with a laugh. "Well, I guess that's all we have time for, now. Zanther Grimms from District four!"

The audience cheers. Zanther gives a smile. The audience were breath taken. You could hear a pen drop. Zanther walks off stage.

District five.

Seiswn smiles to herself and skips onto stage. She wants to be as cute as possible. Hilda greets her with a smile.

"Hello" Seiswn says, flashing a smile. She's wearing a light green dress with dark green sparkles, black Mary-janes on her feet, her hair is in ringlets, and a dark green headband.

"You look lovely" Hilda says.

"Thank you!" Seiswn giggles.

"So Seiswn, how are you holding up in the capital?" Hilda asks.

"I really like it here! It is very clean and pretty!" Seiswn chirps.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it here" Hilda says. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve, but I'm turning thirteen in two months!" Seiswn says.

"Congratulations!" Hilda says. "So, how do you feel about the arena?"

"Well, I don't know what it is, but I'm looking forward to finding out" Seiswn says. "And I can't wait to go in! It will be fun, I can tell."

"And I hope it's fun, too!" Hilda says. "Ladies and gentleman, Seiswn Keiberger !" The audience cheers very loudly.

Eliot claps his hands together as he passes Seiswn. Seiswn look pleased with herself. Eliot begins to feel nervous. He is wearing an ordinary modern suit with his hair slicked back. Eliot sits down next to Hilda and smiles.

"So Eliot, how do you live in District five?" Hilda asks.

"Pretty good, actually. I'm the mayors son" Eliot says.

"Well, I didn't know I was speaking to royalty!" Hilda jokes.

"Oh, I'm hardly royalty!" Eliot says with a glint of happiness in his eye.

"Anyway, so being the mayors son, do you get any 'special treatment'?" Hilda asks.

"Well, we eat a bit more than some people and our clothes are better" Eliot says, a little nervous.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Hilda asks.

"My sister, Eleanor" Eliot says.

"Tell me, Eliot, do you miss her?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, more then anything in the whole world" Eliot answers.

"Well, hopefully you'll see her again" Hilda says. "Do you think that you're ready for the arena?"

"Hopefully. I already have two allies" Eliot says.

"Well that's great! Lets hear it for Eliot Hay from district five!" Hilda cheers. The audience cheers, and you can hear a whistle. Eliot smiles and gets off the stage.

District six

Lulu is over whelmed and tired from lack of sleep. She needs her morphine! She can't think about that now, she has to go on, the interview was the most important thing. She needs to make a good impression, otherwise she'd most definently die in the arena. Everyone was right! A morphine addict will get no where in an arena! Lulu may not even last a few days. No. She'll get past this interview. She needs to. Lulu gains a slight bit of courage, and walks onto stage. She is dressed in a dark green dress with red heels on her feet and upon her head, a dark green headband. She looks beautiful. Lulu sits down beside Hilda.

"So Lulu, your chariot outfit was beautiful! How is your hair so bouncy? How do you do that? And in a braid!"

"I don't know, a mystery I guess" Lulu says with a broad smile. Hilda laughs.

"So Lulu, do you plan on winning?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, and I will. I know I can. I have help, too" Lulu says. "Colleen is my ally."

"Good for you!" Hilda says.  
"Thank you" Lulu says.

"Do you miss anyone at home?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah, I miss my friend. But she can take care of herself" Lulu says.

"Well Lulu, if Colleen were to die, what would you do?" Hilda asks. The audience is all ears now.

"I'd win. I'd make people remember Colleen, even though we've only known each other for a few days, we have become really good friends. I'd win, and make people remember her" Lulu says, as a matter of factly.

"That's beautiful! What do you think?" Hilda asks the audience. The audience cheers really loudly. "Well, I think we have a winner!" The audience cheers even louder. "Ladies and gentleman, Lulu Polar of district six!"

Aiden is jealous. He can't believe the applause Lulu got! That's the biggest applause anyone has gotten so far! How can Aiden measure up to that? Aiden shrugs. He _needs_ too if he's ever going to see Wisteria again! Aiden takes deep breaths and finally gets the courage to walk on stage. He is _going_ to make a good impression and he is _going_ to see Wisteria again! Aiden is wearing a red suit.

"Hi" Hilda says, smiling at Aiden.

"Hello" Aiden says.

"So Aiden, how do you like your district?" Hilda asks.

"I like it, it's very home-y, if you know what I mean" Aiden says.

"Do you have family, Aiden?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, a sister" Aiden says.

"What's her name?" Hilda asks.

"A bunch of people know her my different names" Aiden says.

"I see" Hilda says. "Are you scared at all?"

"I'm not sure yet" Aiden says. "Are you?"

"Well, I'm not particularly scared. Are you planning on winning?" Hilda asks.

"Isn't everyone?" Aiden asks. Hilda smiles.

"How much have you trained?" Hilda asks.

"Enough" Aiden smiles.

"Well, that's good! Are you looking forward to the arena?" Hilda asks.

"I think I am" Aiden says.

"That's good! Everyone, Aiden Mankia from district six!" The audience cheers loudly.

District seven.

Katie smiles and claps her hands together. Alright. It will be over soon, Katie keeps telling herself. Aiden passes her and she trots onto stage just as her name is called. Katie is wearing a beautiful green and yellow strapless knee-length dress. Her hair is in a braid. Katie truly looks beautiful.

"Hello" Hilda says. Katie smiles and sits down. "So Katie, what are your thoughts on the games?"

Katie thinks for a moment. "Well, they aren't my favorite thing in the whole world, but when I win, I know me and my dad will be happy. I know that I can win, I just know it."

"Well, you seem eager! That's what I like to see in a tribute!" Hilda says, clapping her hands together. The audience cheers. Katie smiles.

"Can you fight?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, I have been training my whole life, ever since I was little. I know how to use many weapons, and I'm pretty good with them too" Katie says.

"That's great!" Hilda chimes. "Do you have any talents that can help you?"

"Yes, many, but I think I'll let you see in the arena, if you know what I mean" Katie says with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to that" Hilda smiles. "What do you do in your district?"

"Well, I spend most of my time at home, but I know district seven is famous for lumber" Katie says.

"Smart one" Hilda says. "Lets hear it for Katie Whitewolf from district seven!"

Katie smiles and says a thank you and walks off stage, very happily.

Marc closes his eyes. He's happy for Katie, but concerned for himself. He hopes Katie doesn't die, and he knows he won't be the one to kill her. He doesn't want to kill innocent people, but he knows he has to. Marc walks onto stage. He is wearing a white shirt and black tie, looking kind of professional. Marc sits down across from Hilda.

"So Marc, you have a special girl at home?" Hilda asks.

"Yep, my mom and my sister" Marc jokes. Hilda laughs.

"Do you miss them?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah" Marc nods.

"How do you feel about your district?" Hilda asks.

"I don't know, it seems okay. I don't go out much" Marc says, dryly.

"I see" Hilda says. "Do you think that you might win this year?"

"Yes. I'm well trained, I'm smart with weapons, I know my way around nature, I can heal myself. I think I'll be okay" Marc says. He sounds very determined.

"Well, you seem like a shoe in!" Hilda says. She flips her yellow hair over her shoulder.

"Hopefully" Marc says. He starts to feel anxious.

"How are you holding up, here?" Hilda asks.

"I'll be fine, I just can't wait to go home" Marc says.

"Well, you seem to know what you want!" Hilda says. Marc nods. "Marc Delavega!' The audience cheers.

District eight

Colleen is more nervous then she has ever been in her whole life. More nervous then the time Austin moved back, and that was one of the biggest things affecting her whole life. Colleen is almost in tears from lack of sleep, and she's homesick. Colleen stands on the tip of her toes and swings back and forth. This usually soothes her, but it still doesn't help. Colleen's name is called, but she is still too afraid to go on stage. Colleen fans her face, and finally walks onto stage, and stumbles a lot as she walks over to Hilda. Colleen is wearing a deep purple dress that glitters at the very bottom. Her beautiful golden hair is down wavy. She is wearing three inch high-heels. Colleen throws her hair over her shoulder, and sits down.

"So Colleen, do you have siblings at home?" Hilda asks. Colleen bows her head and nods. "How many?" Colleen lifts three fingers.

"Do you get along with them?" Hilda asks. Colleen nods. "Do you have a job in your district?" Colleen nods. "What is it? You don't need to be shy, sweetheart!"

"Quilt factory" Colleen mumbles.

"So a lot like your district, right?" Hilda asks. Colleen slowly nods. "So Colleen, Lulu tells me that you and her are allies, is that true?"

"Yes" Colleen mumbles.

"Are you happy about that?" Hilda asks. Colleen nods. "Do you believe you're ready for the arena?" Colleen shrugs.

"Well, girls and boys, Colleen Reyna from district eight!" Colleen takes in a deep breath, and stumbles back off the stage as the audience claps.

Chris takes deep breaths. He thought he was nervous, but Colleen passes him (who is almost in tears) and he takes it all back. He gains courage and steps onto stage. Chris is wearing a suit with either a blue tie. He sits down nest to Hilda.

"Hello" Hilda says.

"Hey" Chris says with a smile.

"So, tell me Chris, why did you volunteer? That is quite a big step, and I have to say, I was impressed!" Hilda says.

"Well, ya know, just needed to get out. I've been with my parents for all my life, and I've never left" Chris says. But Chris leaves out the details...he doesn't want everyone in Panem to know that he has been abused his whole life.

"Do you miss home?" Hilda asks.

"Not really. I mean, this is the Capital, it's pretty awesome!" Chris says.

"Very true" Hilda laughs. "Are you strong?"

"Wanna arm wrestler?" Chris says.

Hilda laughs. "Maybe another time."

"That may be best" Chris says.

"Probably" Hilda says. "What do you like about the capital?"

"I love the food! The food is great! And I like training, actually" Chris says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away!" Hilda says.

"Have you trained before?" Chris aks with a sly grin.

"Well, I know how to wrestle. Joined a team back in junior high" Hilda laughs.

"That's pretty good!" Chris says.

"Do you think you could win the games?" Hilda asks.

"Everyone has a shot, and I think I may" Chris says.

"I agree" Hilda says. "Chris Ice from district eight everybody!"

The audience cheers and Chris walks off stage.

District Nine.

Maria Therese taps her finger pads together, anticipation growing. She isn't nervous as much as worried that Hilda may go into her past or find out more about her. Maria Therese wants to keep her life privet, even if it doesn't have as much adventure as she wishes. Maria Therese hopes that the interview will be over as fast as possible, and hopes that Hilda won't pester her to give her detail. Maria Therese hopes they barely notice her. Almost no one notices her. She does seem to look like, of course, a ghost. Chris Ice passes her. She isn't sure if she likes him or not. She doesn't get the best vibe off him. She brushes the feeling and walks on stage. Maria Therese is wearing a flowing white dress that is strapless with many, many layers, and a grey tint. She looks more qhotsly then usual, but very beautiful.

"So Maria Therese, how are you?" Hilda asks.

"I'm fine" Maria Therese mumbles.

"You look lovely" Hilda says.

"Thanks" she says.

"Have you trained very much?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to win?"

"I will win."

"Do you have any allies?"

"Do you?"

"Um..." Hilda says. "Do you have family?"

"Who doesn't?" Maria Therese asks. She's not trying to be hostel, she's just not trying to give out much information.

"Do you like the capital?" Hilda asks.

"Not sure" Maria Therese says.

"Do you think you could win?" Hilda asks.

"Yes" Maria Therese says.

"Maria Therese Rushman of district nine!" Hilda cheers.

Shayde smiles. Maybe he'll look good! Maybe he'll attract attention! He is good at making friends. He wonders how Leo, Chandler and Ian are doing? Shayde's name gets called, and he walks on stage with a big smile on his face. Shayde is wearing a black tux with a lightening bolt shaped tie, and little spurts of electricity around the wrists and neck. He looks very awesome.

"So Shayde, how do you feel about being a tribute?" Hilda asks.

"Well, I don't hate it here and I think I've made a few friends" Shayde says, being as sweet as possible.

"Like who?" Hilda asks.

"Eliot Hay from district five and Dan Sparks from district three. And maybe the girl from my district, Maria Therese" Shayde says.

"Good choices" Hilda laughs.

"Thank you" Shayde says.

"Do you have friends back home?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah, I have three best friends. They're names are Ian Chandler and Leo" Shayde says.

"Those are very nice names. And I like your, too" Hilda says.

"Thank you! I actually quite like yours, it is very pretty" Shayde says with a grin.

"Thank you" Hilda says. "What are you looking forward to, right now?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing our training scores" Shayde says. "I like how they're holding it out until the last night."

"Yes, that's what I love about the games this year. Lots of anticipation" Hilda says.

"Yeah. Do you know what the Arena is?" Shayde asks.

"I do, but I can't tell you" Hilda giggles. "Are you excited to see the arena?"

"Yep!" Shayde says. "I wonder what it's going to be? It could be anything!"

"Yes" Hilda says. "Do you think you've trained enough?"

"I've been training all my live, and a lot this week, so I think I have a pretty good shot" Shayde says.

"Well, that's good" Hilda says. "What do you like most about your district?"

"Grain. There is a lot of grain. A little bit too much, but I've decided I love grain" Shayde says.

"That's awesome" Hilda says. "Boys and girls, Shayde Raye of District Nine!"

The audience cheers very loudly, and Shayde walks off the stage with a sigh of relief.

District ten.

Tanita is tired. Saun sings in his sleep and they are right next door. Well, Tanita is always tired, but she never would have guessed that he'd actually sing! Tanita stands on the tip of her toes. Her feet are bare. She wishes that the interview won't be too long, she seriously needs to sleep. In two days - _two days!_ - she'd be in the arena. She needs time to think. Tomorrow she'll be seeing her training score, and she did the best she could in the privet training sessions. Tanita takes in a deep breath. She can not be tired! She needs to get people to like her! Can she? _Maybe_? Tanita waits until her name is called. She walks over to Hilda. Tanita is wearing a black dress that shows off a bit of cleavage that goes to her knees, her hair in the mess it always is in. Her eyes look smokey and her eyelids have a touch of blue. Her dress shows off her curves. Her nails are long and blue, and when she sits down beside Hilda, her nails dig in to the edges of her chair.

"So Tanita, how are you enjoying the capital?" Hilda asks.

"Well, I like the people, they're very, very nice. I like the tributes. I like where I'm living for now, and I love the food" Tanita says, trying to be charming, but not completely succeeding.

"The food in apparently very popular" Hilda laughs. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes. Very much" Tanita says.

"Do you have any new friends?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah, Glace DeBay from one" Tanita says.

"I see" Hilda smiles. "If you had the chance to live in the capital, would you?"

"Yeah. I think it would be okay" Tanita says.

"Are you looking forward to the Arena?" Hilda asks.

"Maybe. It depends on what it is" Tanita says, uneasy. Of _course_ she's not looking forward to the arena!

"Do you like training?" Hilda asks.

"Well, I'm not _not_ enjoying it" Tanita says.

"Well, that's pretty good" Hilda says. "Do you think you could win?"

"Yes. I think I can" Tanita says.

"Boys and girls, Tanita Cunshell of district ten!" Hilda cheers. The audience claps loudly. Tanita smiles and walks off stage, and slouches. Finally, it's over! Now she can just rest until the arena!

Saun jumps up and down, excited. Though not sure _why_ the peacekeepers took away his knifes, he is still really happy about going out on stage. Tanita passes him. Saun gives her a huge, happy smile, but Tanita ignores him. Saun frowns and becomes sad. Saun's name is called and he jumps onto stage, wearing a normal suit, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and a brown tie. He sits down next to Hilda and smiles.

"You are pretty" Saun says, transfixed by her yellow hair.

"Thank you!" Hilda says. "So Saun, what is your favorite weapon?"

"Shiny!" Saun says.

"Knifes?" Hilda asks.

"You brought them?!" Saun asks, bouncing in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" Hilda laughs.

"What?! No shiny?!" Saun asks.

"I'm sorry" Hilda says. "How much have you..."

"I don't like you! You'll die painfully! You took away my knifes! You and...I'm going to stab you with my shiny! You and that girl from One!" Saun screams.

"No, no! I didn't take away your knifes! I promise!" Hilda cries. Saun tries to plung at her, but the peacekeepers run on stage and pull him off, Saun screaming in anger. Hilda takes deep breaths.

"Alright, we're going to take a short break, back in a moment!" Hilda hurries off stage.

District eleven.

Nyssa knows she won't be as exciting as Saun. Hilda has been back stage, having a glass of water for fifteen minutes. Nyssa is tired and a bit frightened. She saw Saun get taken away, along with Glace Debay from One, so that he won't harm her. Tanita was also taken away. Nyssa is fine with that, though a little bit sad because they were a lot of fun is listen too. Nyssa feels even more frightened because she was directly behind Saun, but so happy that he didn't flip out before hand. Nyssa doesn't really feel like dying two days before she's even thrown into the arena. Nyssa waits intently, still missing her cat. She hears her name get called. Nyssa walks out onto stage. Nyssa is wearing a navy blue long, sparkling ball gown with her dark red hair in a side braid on the left. On her feet is silver two inch heels. Nyssa walks over to Hilda, every step making a huge tap.

"Hello, darling" Hilda says, still a little shaky.

"Hi!" Nyssa says, happily.

"You look very pretty" Hilda says.

"As do you" Nyssa answers. Hilda smiles.

"Have you trained before?"

"Well, I used to, and in the last week I've started again" Nyssa says.

"Are you smart?' Hilda asks.

"Well, I've always known nature, and I know what to eat and what not to, and what heals you and what kills you. I can sense people very easily" Nyssa says.

"Well, smartness can be what saves you" Hilda says. "Do you have any new friends?"

"I'm not sure. I hope I will, soon, though" Nyssa says.

"Well, a smart girl like you has got to have at least one here! Or maybe you'll meet them in the arena" Hilda says.

"Yes. I hope so" Nyssa says.

"What about your district partner?" Hilda asks.

"I don't think so" Nyssa says with a small frown, shaking her head.

"Oh well, then" Hilda smiles. "Who is your family at home?"

"My cat and...well, my aunt and cousin, but they don't really like me" Nyssa says.

"Well, I know you'll make friends soon" Hilda says, taking her hand. "Nyssa Optin from district eleven everybody!" The audience cheers. Nyssa smiles happily and sighs with relief, then walks off stage, her heels taping.

Sisco smirks. He has this in the bag. He can't wait for the arena. The idea of everyone screaming send tingles down is spine. When Nyssa passes him, he smiles with glee, just waiting and waiting to finally hear her cries for help. Could the next two days get here any slower?! Ahead of him is Madeleine and Nox. He just can't wait to kill them. He just can't, _can't_ wait! Sisco's name is called and he walks on stage, smirking. Sisco is wearing a suit with gold patterns around the hems. He sits down next to Hilda. Images of him killing her floods his mind, and a grin appears on his face.

"So Sisco, how do you feel about being a tribute?" Hilda asks.

"Awesome! I love the Hunger Games idea! And I will win this, I've probably had _way_ more training then _anyone_ here, and I'm probably twice as strong" Sisco gloats.

"Well, you seem quite confident!" Hilda says.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sisco sneers. "You'd be too, if you were me."

"Maybe" Hilda says. "Do you miss anyone back home?"

"Not really" Sisico says. "I'm more interested in the games and winning, cause I know that's I'll win."

"Good for you" Hilda says. "Do you have any guesses to what the arena is going to be?"

"Nope. But as long as I can kill everyone, I'll be fine" Sisco says.

'Sure" Hilda says. "Do you have any allies?"

"Career pack" Sisco sneers.

"If you aren't the head of the pack, who would you say would be?" Hilda asks. Sisco thinks for a few seconds, minutes...

"I don't know" Sisco says.

"So you're sure you're the head of the career pack?" Hilda asks.

"Yes" Sisco says.

"Well, good luck" Hilda says. "Ladies and gentlemen, Sisco Novalee."

The audience cheers.

District twelve.

Lainee is feeling a lot better. She isn't as scared anymore. Nox has helped her a lot, and she knows that he is determined to make sure he wins. Lainee smiles. This will be easy. Watching everyone walk on and off the stage looks easy to Lainee, and she knows that she can do this. Lainee's name is called and she walks on stage. She sits down beside Hilda. Lainee is wearing a flowery summery dress, her hair pulled back into a bun.

"So Madeline," Hilda says.

"Lainee."

"Alright, Lainee. How do you feel about the Hunger Games?" Hilda asks.

"Pssh, I dunno," Lainee says, tiredly.

"Alright," Hilda says. "Have you done much training?"

"Yes, Nox has been helping me." Lainee says with a yawn.

"So you and Nox are allies then?" Hilda asks.

"Yes."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Because my life was boring and perfect. I thought I'd switch it up a bit." Lainee says in a bored manner.

"Do you think that you'll win?"

"Yes." Though in the back of Lainees mind, it was only because she knew that Nox was determined to save her.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the Capitol?" Hilda asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here."

"How do you feel about going into the Hunger Games in just two days?"

"Well, I'm a little bit frightened - but isn't everyone?" Lainee asks, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yes, yes I guess so." Hilda says. "Lainee Crest of District Twelve!"

The audience cheers.

Lainee yawns as she walks offstage.

Nox is happy to hear the applause that Lainee got. He didn't think he'd care to much, but he really does. He wants her to stay safe, and win. He _needs_ her too, to him she's like a sister he never had. He loves her like a sister. He cares about keeping her safe then even winning for himself. He waits until his name called and he walks out on stage. Nox is wearing a white three piece suit with a black dress shirt and tie. His blond hair looks awesome, reflecting off the light. He sits down next to Hilda.

"Hello!" Hilda says with a smile.

"Hi!" Nox says back to her.

"Are you excited for the Games?" Hilda asks.

"Not really" Nox says.

"Why is that?" Hilda asks.

"I don't really want to kill anyone, but I know I have to" Nox says. "And I will. And I may possibly win."

"Well, I don't think anyone has been more truthful!" Hilda says. "Have you trained at all?"

"Yes. I've trained a lot in my life. Ever since I was young" Nox says, but holds his tongue because really, he's only started getting deep into training when his brother died a few years ago.  
"Well, training is good for this kind of thing" Hilda says. Nox nods. "Do you have any friends back home?"

"Yeah, one friend named Thaddeus" Nox says.

"Are you good friends?" Hilda asks.

"Best friends."

"Are you looking forward to anything?" Hilda asks.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to a good nights rest, and seeing the training scores" Nox says.

"You want to see how high you got, heh?" Hilda laughs.

"Nope. Well, yes, but that's not my main reason" Nox says.

"What's your main reason?" Hilda asks.

"To see how high Lainee got. I will do anything to protect her" Nox says.

"That's very heroic of you" Hilda says.

"I guess" Nox says.

"Well, Nox, you have just as much a chance of winning as everyone else, as well as Lainee. Both of you could win. There is a chonce that one of the two of you will" Hilda says.

"Yes" Nox nods.

"Nox Ephraim of district twelve everybody!" Hilda cheers. The audience cheers very loudly. Nox stands up and smiles.

The tributes go back to they're floors. In two days, the games will begin. In two days, tributes will start to disappear. And in two weeks, only one tribute will be left standing. Who will it be? Who could possibly win these horrible games? I don't know. You don't know. But, in two weeks, the people Panem will know.

Could it be Glace Debay from District one? Marcus Canfeild of District One? Hadley Azaley from District two? Hector Nelson? Dawn Ice-Furo? Dan Sparks? Elizabeth Boulder? Zanther Grimms? Seiswn Keiberger? Eliot Hay? Lulu Polar? Aiden Manika? Katie Whitewolf? Marc Delavega? Colleen Reyna? Chris Ice? Maria Therese Rushman? Shayde Raye? Tanita Cunshell? Saun Razan? Nyssa Optin? Sisco Novalee? Lainee Crest? Nox Ephraim?

One of these tributes will win. It's time to start betting. People of the capital, please pick your five favorite tributes! Earn points! And soon, we will enter the games.

End of chapter!

**AN. There you have it! Next up is training scores, and it will be in the POV of a mentor, and then into the games! And again, that one will be in a mentors POV. Please don't send me any mentors! I already have a lot, and yeah. Anyway, I love the mentors I have now! But anyway, bet and I will be happy! Bye for now!**

**Coffee**


	15. Training Scores!

**AN. Maya is a mentor, if you were wondering XD Read on, reviewers!**

Maya POV,

I sit down beside Elizabeth and Zanther. The more that I've gotten to know them, the more I wish that they didn't have to die. If I could, I would do everything in my power to save them, but I know that both of them are going to...well, going to die. Maybe not, though! I won the games all those years ago. I can't believe I did, I was twelve years old. I was so young! I hate the games. I seriously do. I wish they would stop but...well, maybe sometime in the future, someone will finally put an end to it. Claudia (the mentor from the capital) turns on the TV. Hilda Flickerman's smiling face appears on the screen.

"Hello people of Panem! Today we'll get to see all the lovely tributes training scores! Sponsors have been waiting for this moment, and the mentors have been waiting, but most of all: the tributes have been waiting!" Hilda says. Hilda and I are friends, though she is a capital girl, no doubt, but I don't blame her, she grew up here.

"First up is Glace DeBay from District one with a score of" Hilda looks at her notes. "With a score of ten! Ten!"

I sigh. I look over at Elizabeth. She has her head in her hands. I look at Zanther. He just looks sad. I wonder what she did to get a score as high as that? Oh, I hope that Elizabeth or Zanther get a score like that! I care about both of them too much for them to get a low score...one of them needs to win.

"Marcus Canfield with a score of..." Hilda says. "A score of: nine!"

Well, at least it's not an eleven. Zanther and Elizabeth exchange a glance. Elizabeth hugs a pillow.

"Hadley Azalay of district two with a score of..." Hilda says.

"Ten!"

Zanther makes a fist at the screen. Elizabeth seems fine. But, I'm happy for them. I really am! I don't want any of the kids to die. None of them. And it's a good thing that they have such high training scores, I only had a five, as I recall.

"Hector Nelson with a score of..."

"...Five..."

Oh no! I wonder how the poor little boy is feeling like right now! I look at Elizabeth and Zanther. They're faces haven't changed.

"Dawn Ice-Furo with a score of..."

"Eight!"

Elizabeth lets out a satisfied sigh. Zanther looks indifferent. I gotta say, I feel pretty happy! I glad that she got a high score, but not such a high score that it may or may not over shadow Zanther or Elizabeth. I bet that Tuesday feels that way about Shayde and Maria Therese, or any of the other mentors! I flip my black hair over my shoulder and keep watching. What's Dan going to get, I wonder?

"Dan Sparks with a score of..."

"Oh...four."

I can hear a gasp escape from Elizabeth's mouth. I don't blame her at all. I look at Zanther. He turns his head away from the screen.

"Umm...Well, Elizabeth Boulder from district Four with a score of..." Hilda says, she looks down at her notes, a bit sadly.

"Eight!"

Elizabeth shoots up faster then I thought possible. Elizabeth grins. She is literally jumping up and down. She looks at Zanther. He smiles.

"Good job! I'm...I'm happy for you" He says.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Elizabeth cries.

"Zanther Grimms with a score of..."

I look at Zanther. He sighs and turns his head away, obviously not wanting to see. Exactly how I felt.

"Ten!"

Zanther gasps, a smile creeping on his face. I can't help but smile. The kid has a beautiful smile! I look at Elizabeth. She sits down on the floor with a _plop_.

"That's really awesome, Zanther. It really is" Elizabeth says, her voice a little shaky. I can tell she fears death now. "I'm going to bed now." She takes the pillow she was holding before, and walks to her room.

"Are you sure you don't want to see everyone elses? It will save you in the arena!"

"Tell me tomorrow, I need to get some rest" Elizabeth says. Well, she is right about that. I can't believe that it's tomorrow. I just..._can't_.

"Seiswn Keirberger of district five with a score of..."

"Eight!"

Good for her! For such a small girl, and never would have guessed that she would have that much stamina.

"Eliot Hay with the score of..."

"Five..." Hilda says with a cough.

Well, he at least it wasn't a four like poor Dan with a score of four. I bet it was so hard to watch! Poor, poor boy!

"Lulu Polar of district six with a score of..." Hilda says.

Morphine. I wonder what she'll get?

"Six."

How did she get _that_? Talented girl! I never would have been able to get that if I were on morphine!

"Aiden Manika with a score of..."

"Seven!"

Awesome! Totally awesome! He looks so small...in his picture he looks so scared, too. I wonder how he got it? As I said before, I only got a five.

"Katie Whitewolf seven of District with a score of..." Hilda says.

"Eight!"

Yes! I like Katie. She seems focused and smart.

"Marc Delavega with a score of..." Hilda says. She gives a laugh.

"Eight!"

That's pretty great! Both of them have the same score! I look at Zanther, who has seemed to have passes out. I look at Claudia. She puts a blanket over him.

"Colleen Reyna from district eight with a score of..."

"Five."

Oh poor girl! Oh, it's just so stressful watching this!

"Chris Ice with a score of..."

"Nine!"

Oh good for him! The kid seems seriously depressed, but I'm glad he has a high score. I look at Claudia, she seems happy as well,

"Maria Therese Rushman of nine with a score of..."

"Six!"

Well, that is at least...not a four. The girl is barely noticed in the picture of her! She reminds me, slightly, oh a ghost, but I think that she may possibly win. I hope so!

"Shayde Raye with the score of..."

"Eight!"

Yes! I really like him! Not more then my tributes, though. But I like him none the less! He seems like a good person. I hope he is in the arena, I hope that maybe he'll be allies with Elizabeth. Maybe Zanther, but I'm not sure.

"Tanita Cunshell of district ten with the score of..."

"Four" Hilda looks down.

Oh. I liked her. I thought she might have gotten a better score. Hgow long will she last in the arena, I wonder?

"Saun Razan with the score of..."Hilda's voice is still very shaky from when Saun threatened her.

"Eleven! _Eleven_!"

Wow! No one had got that high a score when I was in my games! But I can see why he'd get such a high score, after what happened in his interview...he is very murderous, but I still really like him, and it makes my heart melt when I think about him. Poor boy.

"Nyssa Optin of district eleven with a score of..."

"Seven!"

Well, well, well, I guess that size shouldn't matter! How are all these twlve year olds getting such high scores? It blows my mind!

"Sisco Novalee with a score of..."

"Nine!"

Well, I not surprised! That kid scares me!

"Madeline Crest with a score of..."

"Six!"

I'm mixed between confused and completely not! I thought she'd get a higher score, but I'm not surprised at the same time...it's confusing.

"And finally, Nox Ephraim, with a score of..."

"Nine!" Hilda says.

Oh good! I really like him, too! I'm so happy hje got such a high score! That is awesome! Just awesome!

"Good night, everyone! See you tomorrow, first thing, and let the Games begin!" Hilda cheers. The screen goes black. My stomach starts to hurt. _Tomorrow._

I feel just as scared as I did when _I_ was going into the arena! I don't know what to do! I don't want Elizabeth or Zanther to die! I stand up. I look at Claudia.

"See you bright and early!" she says, leaving the dinning room.

I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath, and slowly make my way to my room.

**AN. And there you have it! See you in the Arena**

**Coffee**


	16. Bloodbath!

Rhiannon POV,

My heart beats against my chest. I'm terrified. Maria Therese and Shayde...will they survive? What if they don't?! What will I do then?! The clock ticks, every second feels like an hour. 15 seconds. In fifteen seconds my tributes could die. In fifteen seconds I could be in tears because two children that I've came to care about are gone. Exactly how I felt in my Games! 10 seconds! Maria Therese and Shayde come up the tubes with everyone else.

The Arena is interesting! It's placed inside a castle! There isn't any outdoors! They're in the kitchen right now, that's where the Cornucopia is placed. Everyone is dressed in very old clothes, like from the 15th centaury. God, that must be _so_ uncomfortable! There seems to be a dungeon, a kitchen, bed rooms, a thrown room, towers and a lot more. 5 seconds!

The faces of the children are terrified. Of course, a few of them are smirking. Like Sisco Novalee of District 11, Hadley Azalay of District 2, and Dawn Ice-furo of District Three. Well, Saun is happy and all smiles, but he isn't smirking.

3...2...1...oh no!

Sisco runs at Nyssa Optin and tackles her...she's gone before she even got the chance to leave her platform. Her little face...stop crying, Rhiannon! This happens every year! I can see the glee in Sisco's eye. It only took him a matter of seconds to kill that poor little girl, and it seems like he's been holding it in for days. He smirks at her body, and runs off, looking for more tributes to kill.

Shayde and Eliot and Dan are trying to team up, but Hadley Azalay and Saun Razan are both going at them and...Both Eliot and Dan are just, simply, gone. Dan's eyes are open, and he still looks fearful. He has never been able to talk, and now he never will. Eliot had said the name "Eleanor" just before he died. He looks pitiful now, and scared. Or heavens sakes, he _is_ only a child! Shayde is speechless, but he runs as fast as he can away from Hadley. He almost has tears in his eyes, but he seems to brush the feeling, quickly leaving the kitche.

Tanita and Glace are already gone. They've taken supplies and left when no one is looking. Both very smart girls.

Colleen is fighting, trying to keep everyone away from Lulu, as she rushes into the thrown room, carrying two satchels - Lulu. Colleen gives out a scream as a knife breaks the skin in her arm. This is done by Dawn Ice-Furo. Dawn smirks. Colleen has a look of pure anger in her face and punches her, right in the nose, causing it to bleed, and possibly is now broken. Wow! I mean, I've seen that before loads, but I always laugh...every time. Colleen runs after Lulu, running at a very fast pace..

Elizabeth runs to Zanther. They seem to be talking. "Go Elizabeth! We can't team up!" "But I want to!" "We can't! I want to, too! But they'll be after us! Run! Run or join the careers!" Elizabeth nods, with tears streaming down her face. She hugs Zanther and runs. She runs to Sisco Novalee. He is, well, dis-forming Seiswn...the little girl is already dead, but before she was screaming her tiny head off.

I don't know where Shayde is, now. But I know he isn't dead. I think he must be trying to find more allies.

Maria Therese is gone as well, but a satchel (what they're using instead of backpacks) is missing. I smile. Smart girl. She left before anyone knew what was happening.

Nox has gotten a huge amount of supplies and he and Lainee are already far away from the kitchen. I don't know where he is, but I know that he is being protective, and is probably looking for new allies, making sure to have more to protect Lainee. He must really love her - not in a sexual way, in the way you love a sibling.

Hector looks confused. He runs and runs, but Dawn is chasing him. He runs into Katie. Fear is written all over his face. "It's okay!" Katie says. Hector steadily nods, and Katie and him dash out of the kitchen. Ah, new allies!

Saun Razan is enjoying his newly found knife, picking up everything shinys. Aiden Manika is hiding, trying to find a weapon...he picks up something shiny-ish, and he gets stabbed, and Saun is sobbing. "Don't take my weapons! My shiny! And I need to kill Glace! No taking my weapons!"

Everyone has cleared out. The bottom of Tanita's dress is cut off (she did that herself), making it more comfortable to move. Glace and her have already split up, looking for rooms to spend the night in. The castle is large, I can tell.

The remaining people at the Cornucopia are Saun Razan, Elizabeth Boulder, Hadley Azalay, Sisco Novalee, Chris Ice, and Dawn Ice-Furo. Ah, the Career Pack, I see! Looks like Elizabeth is going to leave sooner or later.

Tons of weapons are gone, and a lot of supplies, but there is still enough to last them weeks. All the girls cut out the insides of they're dresses, and the boys take off the ridiculous wigs and shoes. Sisco has claimed the Cornucopia. He is the head of the career pack, as I can see. Dawn is quiet, but I can tell that she's plotting to kill all of them. Hadley is just smirking. She killed Eliot, and seems very happy about it. Saun has killed both Aiden and Dan.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Five dead. _Five_! Nineteen tributes left! The bloodbath is over, the Tributes look ridiculous, and the Arena is actually very cool! The bloodbath is over, though. I'm actually very happy about that. Under my eyes my mascara is smeared. Neither of my tributes have even died, but I just feel so upset!

I stay seated. This is going to be a very long couple of days.

**Coffee's POV!**

**The fallen:**

**Nyssa Optin of Eleven (****_I created Nyssa because I needed a district eleven female, but I've come to love her and I, and hopefully some of the others will miss her dearly. Bye, bye Nyssa!_****)**

**Eliot Hay of District Five (****_I enjoyed writing about this wonderful tribute who loves his family and would do anything to save them, but somebody needed to go, and I'm sorry that it was him. Goodbye Eliot, I enjoyed writing about you!_****)**

**Dan Sparks of Three (****_I truly did love him and I felt sorry for him, but I need to be realistic. He wasn't going to last, and I'm sorry to everyone who liked him. Goodbye, Dan!_****)**

**Seiswn Keirberger of District Five (****_I'm very sorry! I did want her to live, but a few people needed to go...I regret killing you, but I had to. Goodbye, Nesie, you, and everyone else who died, are still alive in my head!_****)**

**Aiden Manika Of District Seven (****_I loved writing about you! I really did! And I didn't make you as strong as I should of, with Wisteria and Marigold! I'll miss you. You and your blue and green eyes! Goodbye, Aiden, I'll miss you!_****)**

**The Fighters!**

**Both of District One.**

**Both of District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three.**

**Both of District Four.**

**Both of District Six.**

**Lulu Polar of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve.**

**I'm sorry to all the authors who lost they're tributes**!

AN. SO there you have it! Sorry to all the authors who sent me these tributes! I really mean what I said. I'll miss all of them! And sorry she was so OOC, I didn't have very much info.

On a different note: REVIEW!

Coffee


	17. Day One!

AN. Okay, so I have a new Poll on my profile for ships. I dunno if any of you even care, but if you want someone to be with someone or something like that, go check it out! Some of the ships will make more sense after you read this. Review this when you finish, or stop reading! Love ya'll,

Coffee.

_DAY ONE!_

_Hadley POV_

I sit on the floor in the kitchen. Me and Chris are watching the Cornucopia when the others are gone. It sucks! I'm bored out of my mind! I've killed a few rats, but that's it. Chris hasn't talked much, mostly whimpers. I just roll my eyes. _Kill him! _A voice in my head says. _Someone has to die today!_ It's been saying that all day! I don't want to! Well, not right now. I don't want to defend the Cornucopia all by myself. Not that I couldn't handle it, I totally could, But the voices are really loud today. This dress sucks! It is just _so_ uncomfortable! I really don't like it! I've cut out the inside of it, but I wish that the outfits were more comfortable. Like a pair of jeans or something. On the bright side (if there is one) it keeps me warm at night. I still don't like it, though. Chris looks sad.

"What's the problem?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Nothing." Chris says.

"Whatever." I say. He is _so_ not fit to be in the Career Pack! I can't _believe _Sisco let him in! I wish the career pack had a better leader, like me or Dawn. It would be so much better that way! I let out a deep and heavy sigh. This is so boring! Why am I here? I wish I was out with the pack, doing who knows what. But I have to be stuck here with this guy who looks so uncomfortable and whimpers every five seconds! I stand up and get an apple. _Kill him! _The voice says.

"No!" I cry.

"What?" Chris asks.

"Nothing." I mumble. Saun Razan comes running in, extremely fast, carrying a chunk of black curly hair.

"What the heck is that?" I ask.

"Tanita's hair!" Saun cries, happily, doing a victory lap around the Cornucopia.

"Seriously man?" Chris asks.

"But look how pretty! Look how shiny!" Saun says.

"But dude, you cut her hair off and now you're keeping it?" Chris asks.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Saun says.

"O-kay" I say.

"But Glace was there, I tried to stab her, but Tanita punched me." Saun says, looking at the ground. I let out a cackle. Saun looks mad, but seems to brush away the feeling.

So here's my day so far: I wake up in the most uncomfortable dress ever worn, I have to spend hours with a guy who I'm pretty sure is just as insane as Saun, and now I figure out that Saun is now stalking Tanita, who will probably kill him in his sleep. Life is just _great!_

_Elizabeth POV,_

Sisco, Dawn, and I have been walking through this castle for hours. We have traveled through the throne room, some towers, and even the dungeons. We've heard screams down there, and I'm thinking that it isn't just tributes or noises, I think that there is a muttation. I don't know what, though. Saun raced off a while ago, and I don't know where he is. Hadley and Chris are watching the Cornucopia. I'm leaving the Careers the second the fourth day comes, and I'm going to find Zanther - that is if he's still alive, which I hope he will be. I don't know. I haven't made one friend, but that's probably a good thing. I'm not proud of being a Career, okay? But I need to gain their trust, and I need to kill one of them. Either Dawn or Sisco, they're the strongest and the heads of the Career Pack. I don't think I'll get anywhere, but I need to kill one of them. I know the rest of the careers will be after me, but with one of them out of the way, then I might have a better chance of winning. I know that they're planning on killing me. I can feel it. I'm scared. Sisco stops.

"Guys, there's a boy in the tower," he whispers. _Oh no! _I think. _He's going to kill someone_. "Who should kill this one?"

"I think Elizabeth should. Prove yourself as a Career." Dawn sneers, quietly. Oh heck no! I don't want to kill people yet! I'm not ready!

"I like that idea," Sisco says. "Elizabeth, you're going to kill this tribute."

"And if I don't?" I gulp.

"Sweetie, if you don't, you know what we'll do." Dawn says, a smirk creeping up her lips. They're going to kill me if I don't kill this tribute! Dawn hands me her sword. I gulp. I look over at the un-expecting tribute. He's huge! Marcus Canfield of District One, I recall. I don't want to be the reason this boys life ends! Dawn gives me a push. I take off my shoes and tiptoe over. Marcus suddenly turns, drawing his dagger. I run at him, and he runs at me. I stick my sword right out. Marcus slashes the dagger, hitting my chest. I scream in pain. I slash at his arm, leaving a giant red mark. He grunts. I hit his stomach as hard as I can, and he stumbles. I keep doing that. Tears stream down my face. I'm afraid. I don't want to kill him. The idea makes my stomach hurt. Marcus finally falls to the ground.

"Tell...tell Glace I'm...tell Glace I'm sorry..." Marcus coughs, his voice raspy.

BOOM!

Tears sting in my eyes.

"Awesome! Your first kill!" Sisco says, patting my shoulder. I wipe my tears away from my eyes. I feel horrible, I didn't want to do that.

"Well, you've proven yourself a career, you _better_ not let us down." Dawn says. I nod. I don't know what else to do.

_Lulu POV,_

I've been barfing every few seconds. This sucks! It's what happens when you're off morphine for too long. My stomach hurts, and with this much noise I know that we'll get caught. I can't take care of myself! Colleen literally has to feed me. If I don't get morphine, my body may shut down. I fear that moment every second. But oh well, Colleen is awesome! She has been helping me so much. I hope either me or her wins. Gotta say, I don't like very many of the other ones. I liked Aiden, but he is gone now. I can't believe it. I'm really going to miss him. But I can't get too worked up about that, I have a game to win, and I need to find a way to not let my body shut down. Lulu and I've taken a spot in a long hallway. So far, no one has bothered us. Colleen is out, searching for food and possible things for shelter. I'm well hidden under a few things we found in the hall, and bits of my dress that can pass off as sheets and stuff. I can see people, but people can't see me. So far, only one cannon has fired today, but I know it wasn't Colleen because she was here when it fired. I want to move right now! It's so hot under all these layers! It's so boring! I stand up and start walking, slowly. My legs are wobbly. I start to fall. I land on the dress. I start to crawl. I hear footsteps. I yelp and jump back under the layers, making myself perfectly covered again. I see Katie Whitewolf and Hector Nelson. They sit down.

"What if the careers find us?" Hector cries.

"They won't, I made a trail of useless stuff leading the other way. When the end of it stops, than they'll know we got away, but we'll be far from here by then." Katie says.

"I'm still scared." Hector says.

"I know." Katie says.

"How long do you think we'll last? As allies, I mean?" Hector asks.

"Until one of us dies." Katie says, looking at the floor. They keep talking for a while. I learn a lot about both of them. I wonder what would happen if they knew I was here? I here more footsteps. Katie and Hector stand up and run as fast as they can. Colleen appears in the doorway, holding a loaf of bread and two dead rats.

"Lu?" Colleen asks.

"I'm still here," I whisper. Colleen moves toward me. I move the layers away from my face and sit on top of them. Colleen sets the rat on my lap. Katie and Hector made me think: why is Colleen helping me? This is the Hunger Games! Shouldn't Colleen's life come first? Colleen hands me a chunk of bread.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem," Colleen answers. "So what happened when I was gone? Anything?"

"Hector Nelson and Katie Whitewolf were here. They talked for awhile. They didn't see me." I say.

"What's the news? Anything that could help us?" Colleen asks.

"Not really. They're running from the Careers, but the Careers won't be coming in this direction. Hector is afraid of the future, and he and Katie not being allies eventually. Stuff like that."

"Well, good thing the Careers aren't coming after us." Colleen says.

"Yeah." I say. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and we hear a giant _squeak!_ Colleen and I look at each other. A shadow appears on the wall a few doors down, in the shape of a giant mouse. And it's coming straight for us.

_Shayde POV_

Both of my allies are gone. I can't believe I let them die! I didn't expect to go home anyway, and I was going to make sure one of them lived! Now I have nothing. I have nothing to look forward to. I see a shadow, and a small bit of white hair. It isn't Glace Debay, it's someone else. Who else has white hair? Maria Therese! I call her name. I hear a hiss. Oh, it's her alright! I walk up to the corner I saw her disappear to. I see a ghostly figure.

"Maria Therese!" I say. She flinches. "Allies?" She seems to think this through.

"Yes." she whispers, after a long while.

"Thank you!" I say. She nods. She holds up various weapons, and hands me a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. How did she know? I'm most skilled with the bow!

"You trained with them," Maria Therese says, as if she is reading my thoughts.

"Thank you!" I say.

"Welcome." she whispers. "We should find food."

I nod.

We walk through the castle at a slow pace, trying to find possible foods. Maria Therese has an urn full of water, instead of a water bottle. We've been sharing it. A few times I think that I've lost her, but she always appears at my side. We find a few rats and we find a racoon. We cook the rats, but save the racoon for later. The rats don't taste particularly good, but food is food in an arena. For most of the day, we walk around, looking for anything that can keep us alive.

_Tanita POV,_

Glace and I have been walking for hours. Well, we've been _running_ for hours. Saun Razan has been chasing us, and a few hours ago he cut off a chunk off of my hair! He is so creepy sometimes! I wish someone would just kill him off, the freak! Glace says that I shouldn't hate him, but the kid freaks me out! He'd freak Glace out, too, but she doesn't believe me. But come on! He took a chunk of my hair! I swear, either he's going to kill me, or he's going to do something...eh. I know he already hates Glace, but only because she picked up a knife. I know that that kid is mental, but he seriously needs to be a little more...sane! I mean, I know he has that creepy scar, but really? Oh well. Glace and I end up in the throne room. No one is here right now. Glace and I set our satchels down, and move to the middle of the room. I cut off more of my dress with Glace's dagger. I usually prefer a mace or battle ax, but this is what we have, and I have to deal with it. Though my satchel is pretty full, and I have a lot of food. Glace and I share a small piece of bread. She hasn't talked much, neither have I. We know that if we do, Saun will probably hear us. I swear, the last time I opened my mouth, Saun appeared in front of us, smiling like a mad man, which he is, of course. Both Glace and I decided to shut it a while ago, and we haven't talked since. Though I think we _should_ start talking soon enough. Of course, Glace breaks the silence.

"I have an idea," She says.

"What?" I ask.

"I think we should join the careers." she says.

"Why?!" I ask.

"So that we can poison them! I know both of us can cook!" Glace says.

"That's a great idea!" I say.

"Thank you." Glace says.

"But what about Saun?" I whisper. If he hears his name, he'll be here in an instant.

"Well, we'll feed him first." Glace says, with an evil smirk on her face.

"I like that plan!" I say.

"Okay, we'll join the careers first thing tomorrow." Glace says. I nod. Glace lies down and slowly falls asleep. I keep first watch, until a tall figure that seems to be twitching comes out from behind a corner. He has a scar over his left eye.

"Tanita!" he cries. Fear rushes over me. It's Saun.

_Nox POV_

Lainee and I are in the dungeons. Lainee's choice. We've been hearing footsteps a lot, and we know we aren't alone. Lainee says that it probably isn't danger, but I don't know. I need to second guess everything if I want to save Lainee's life. Lainee is sleeping right now, though I don't think it's night time yet, because the pictures of the dead tributes are still not in the sky. Lainee appears beside me. It's dark down here. I can barely see anything.

"I saw them! There was two! They weren't careers, I'm pretty sure." Lainee says.

"Do they seem dangerous, or people we may want as allies?" I ask.

"Allies...?" Lainee says. "Though, maybe dangerous, I didn't stay very long."

I hear footsteps. Lainee and I back away. Two figures appear, one taller..like a wrestler, maybe? And the other one shorter. They move into view. One of them is a girl, and the smaller one is the boy. He's from district two, I think.

"Katie, someone's here," the boy whispers.

"Shh, don't talk then, Hector" the girl, Katie, whispers back.

"I want to talk to them" Lainee whispers.

"Don't!" I whisper back. But Lainee ignores me and stands up.

"Hi!" She says. Both of the tributes back away.

"Lainee!" I bark at her.

"Wha-at?" Lainee asks. "Hey! We won't kill you if you don't kill us, plus we want more allies."

"Okay!" Katie says.

"Katie!" The boy, Hector, cries.

"More allies can't hurt." Katie says.

"Yes they can! Yes they can hurt!" Hector cries.

"We won't hurt you"! Lainee calls.

"Let's just give them a chance!" Katie says.

"I dunno..."

"Hector!" Katie cries.

"Fine," He mumbles. "But I blame you if they kill us."

"Can they join us?" Lainee asks me.

"Yeah, fine" I say.

"Yay!" Both Lainee and Katie cheer. Well, this will be fun!

_**No one's POV**_

**The fallen:**

**Marcus Canfield of District One (****_I'm very sorry to kill him off, and I didn't want to, but I have plans for other tributes, and I didn't know Marcus as well as the others. I loved you, though. I really did. Goodbye, Marcus; I, and maybe some of my reviewers, will miss you._****)**

**The Fighters:**

**Glace Debay of District one.**

**Both of District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three.**

**Both of District Four.**

**Both of District Six.**

**Lulu Polar of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve.**

AN. Okay, you can now sponsor tributes! Just tell me what you want to send them through PM, and I'll put in through. Sorry if your tribute wasn't mentioned today, I'm sorry. I'll try to add them later. Anyway, REVIEW! I love you all!

Coffee.


	18. Day Two!

AN. Sorry about the small wait. Anyway, Day Two is here!

Coffee

_Glace POV_

Tanita and I have squeezed our way into the careers. We're going to poison them in a few minutes. Tanita has already finished cooking. Saun has made several attempts to kill me. Tanita usually punches him in the face, and Saun cries. I don't hate Saun, but Tanita seriously hates him. I don't know why, completely. Well, she hates a lot of people. Tanita hands all the Careers her food. Saun smells it lightly, and waits until everyone gets they're food. Tanita and I sit down, and wait to see who will eat the poisonous food first. So far, everyone is questioning it. Finally, the girl from Two takes a large bite. She smirks and digs in. Tanita and I make a run for it, going as fast as possible. I'm pretty sure no one else ha eaten yet. I hear Dawn and Sisco shriek and chase after us, and I hear Suan sobbing and screaming Tanita's name. Tanita and I are going as fast as possible. I take off my high heels, and through them away, I'll run a lot faster. Tanita does the same. I feel slightly bad about this, but it's one less tribute. I wonder if Chris Ice or Elizabeth Boulder have had any? Tanita and I climb some stairs, take a few huge turns, and head down corridors. We run for a long time. We still here Dawn and Sisco screeching at the top of they're lungs, screaming about us killing an ally. Of course, the cannon hasn't even gone off yet. Tanita looks tired, and moody, as always. We dash down through a door, and I fall onto my knees.

"Glace, we have to keep going!" Tanita cries.

"I can't! If I keep going, I'll pass out!" I cough. Tanita rips a quilt hanging off the wall and throws it over top of me. She pushes me to the corner, and shuts the door that's in front of us, and locks it.

"I will protect you" Tanita says.

"Thank you" I whisper.

BOOM! The cannon goes. Hadley is dead.

_Dawn POV_

I can't believe she killed Hadley! I mean, I don't really care, but she killed an ally! How did Sisco trust them?! Why didn't he kill them?! I am so going to kill him later, this is all his fault! I'm not even going to miss her that much, but what the heck is wrong with Sisco?! How could he let me down?! Oh Sisco, I'm going to kill you, and it will be more pain then you have ever...oh I hate him right now! What if _I_ ate some of they're food?! How would he feel then?! He will die, and he will die fast! Very fast! I seriously don't understand what the heck is wrong with him?! I just hate him! I will always hate him now! I will kill him in this sleep, and he will deserve it! I will, I seriously will!

_Zanther POV,_

I need to find Elizabeth. Marc something or other has stabbed me in the arm, and I'm losing a lot of blood. I think I'm dying. If I don't find her soon, something is going to happen to be. Most likely death, obviously. I need her here now! She's the only person I can trust. I know I can trust her. I wish I didn't tell her to join the Careers! I may not be dying right now. I wish I was home. I wish I never came here. I miss Mizuki! I wish I knew how she is feeling right now. I hope she doesn't see me like this. I can just see her little face, with tears in her eyes, seeing me like this. I hope she doesn't worry, but I have a feeling she will. She's always been protective of me, maybe more then I should have been of her. I wish I never volunteered. How could I have been so stupid? What is wrong with me? My arm starts bleeding again. I start to cry in pain. My vision goes blurry.

I see Auburn hair and freckles, a beautiful girl in front of me. Her hair is in a fishtail braid, and her face happy.

"Elizabeth?" I ask.

"You said you'd meet up with me, but you haven't!" Elizabeth screams.

"I'm trying, but I'm dying, help me!" I say.

"No! You brought this all on yourself! Now die in pain!" Elizabeth vanishes. I don't know what I just saw, but I know that it isn't real. Elizabeth wouldn't be that mad, would she? I see Mizuki.

"You left me to die!" She screams.

"I wanted to avenge Vorth! I'm sorry!" I say.

"Sorry doesn't even begin cut it!" Mizuki screams. Vorth appears after her.

"You were never as good as a fighter as I am. Look at you, you're about to die. At least _my_ death wasn't as pathetic" Vorth says. I black out.

_Marc POV_

I don't feel bad about injuring the boy from 4. I needed to. He's a tribute, and if I'm going to win, I have to kill at least some people. Even though I really don't want to. So far, only one Cannon was gone off today, and that was before I injured him. I'm running out of supplies. I've eaten a few rats, and one snake, but that's all I have. I got an ax, I got that from the Cornucopia, but that's all I took. This arena bothers me. The more I've looked around, the more I've seen. But it isn't just that, a few hours ago I went down a corridor, and when I looked back, there was only a wall. A solid wall. I think that the Game makers are trying to lead me to the Careers. I know this edge of the castle. This is where I first ran when I left the Cornucopia. I hear a person screaming at someone else. I even hear a loud _slap_. Oh no! I'm I actually this close to the Careers?

"Sisco you idiot! How the heck could you let this happen?!" I hear someone scream. Not a scream from someone in pain, a scream from someone who is seriously angry. I grab my ax and run. I run faster then I knew I could. I through off my shoes. I need to get out of here, now!

"What's that?!" I hear the Career screech. I hear footsteps chasing after me. I run faster.

"There it is! Kill it!" I hear behind me. I dash down into another room. I stop abruptly when I see two young girls. One of them is the Morphine Addict from 6, and the other one is...I dunno, can't place her. Her name is Reyna, or something? Blond? I dunno. I rush past them.

"What's wrong?" The blond one cries.

"Careers, run!" I say.

"I can't run!" the girl from seven screams. I don't know what to do. The girl has a huge pleading look in her eyes. I can't leave her here! She looks like Alana! I heave the girl onto my back and start to run.

"Are you coming or not?" I yell at the blond one.

"Yep!" She says. I race away as fast as possible. I barely notice the girl from seven, she is very light. Couldn't be more then seventy pounds, like Alana.

"Turn here!" The other one says. I do. "The Careers won't go this way, they saw a giant mouse other there."

I run down the corridor. We run until we find a small hiding place. I put the girl down.

"Thank you" The girl whispers.

"You're welcome" I say. "I'll leave when the Careers go. I'm Marc."

"I'm Lulu" The girl from seven says.

"Colleen" the blond one pipes up.

"Okay" I say with a nod.

"I'm going to sleep" Lulu says, lying down. I sit. Colleen has a puzzled look on her face.

"Why did you save us?" She asks after a few minutes.

"I need allies. You guys look like my sister" I whisper.

"Are you going to stay here?" Colleen asks.

"Yep. If that's okay" I say.

"Yeah, that's okay" Colleen says. We hear a _ding ding ding! _We look up to see a small satchel. Colleen catches it.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"To Lulu and Colleen, thought this would help" Colleen says. She pulls out two small containers that holds Beef Jerky. Colleen grins. She opens one and takes a huge bite out of a piece.

"Lulu!" Colleen cries. She shakes her awake.

"What?" Lulu says.

"We have a present from a sponsor!" Colleen says. She hands one of the containers to Lulu. Lulu happily takes a bite. Even though I'm hungry, I don't say anything.

"Here" Colleen says, handing me a few large pieces.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome" Colleen says. I bite into it. Food has never tasted so good.

"You look tired" Lulu remarks. I nod. "You should sleep."

"You sure?" I ask. Both nod. And for the first time I entered this arena, I lie down, and drift out of consciousness.

_Maria Therese POV,_

Shayde and I have been walking for hours. Neither of us has said anything. I can tell that Shayde is still grieving. I would be as well, if I had any allies besides him. He seems to look around a lot, like he's looking for me. I've been beside him this whole time. I shouldn't get mad, I get this a lot. I think that Shayde is the only person who doesn't get freaked out my appearance. I'm grateful for that.

"Do you have a family?" Shayde asks after a few minutes.

"Parents" I whisper.

"Only child?"

I nod.

"Don't talk much, do you?"

I shrug. Shayde sighs. "So I was thinking we should go to the Throne Room?"

"And get ourselves killed?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We may not. I could cause a distraction and you could steal some supplies" Shayde says.

"Better the kitchen" I say.

"That's a good idea!" Shayde says. I nod, pleased with myself.

"When should we go?" Shayde asks.

"Two days. Some may be dead" I say. Shayde nods.

"So more supplies will be great" He says. I nod again.

"Might save us" I whisper. We both go silent and keep walking. We head to a tower. It's a long walk. We both rest a couple of times, but it's worth it. Once we get to the tower, we both sigh. The steps look like they'll take us hours to climb.

"Is it even worth it?" Shayde asks.

"Yes" I say. "I want to live. Don't you?"

"I do" Shayde says. I smile. Shayde takes my hand. I wipe it away.

"Hey!" I say.

"I don't want you to disappear anymore" Shayde says, looking into my eyes.

"Okay, fine" I say. Shayde takes my hand again, and we start up the stairs.

_Lainee POV,_

I like both Hector and Katie. Katie is very cheerful, and Hector is very kind. He enjoys conversations, I think. Pshh, I dunno. I haven't taken that much time to get to know them, I'm to scared! I can't believe I volunteered! I can die, okay? That is not good news for me! That is serious bad news in fact! I know nothing about an arena! I'm afraid I'm going to die every few seconds! It is not fun, okay? Seriously not fun! And this dress keeps bothering me! Why is it so huge? I can barely move! Gah!

"Lainee, want anything to eat?" Nox calls.

"Yep!" I call. I get up and slowly move over to where Hector, Katie and Nox are sitting. Each of us has a satchel, well, except Hector, but he says that he just bolted the second he left his platform.

"Who do you think died today?" Katie asks.

"Probably someone in the Careers" Nox says, taking a bite out of an apple.

"You don't think the girl from my district, right?" Hector asks with wide eyes.

"Maybe not. But you never know" Katie says.

"I hope it wasn't" Hector whispers. Nox hands me a chunk of bread with some cheese and a piece of Beef Jerky. I eat it quickly.

"Thank you" I say. Nox nods.

"Okay guys, I got a water pitcher, and there is only a bit left, so I think everyone should get a few sips" Katie says. She passes it to Hector first, then Hector hands it to Nox, then Nox hands it to me. I take a big sip (not a huge one) then hand it to Katie. We all look up when we hear a big_ Ding Ding Ding_! A bag comes down. Katie catches it.

"Thought this would make it easier" Katie reads aloud from a card. She pulls out four outfits. She passes Hector one pair, Nox another, and me a third. Mine has a small scrap of paper that has a L on it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to change" Hector says, moving behind a large object that I can't identify.

"Me too" Katie says. Nox nods, both of them leaving me here alone. I change into the clothes. It's a cotton undershirt with jerkin and suede pants. Everyone is wearing the same thing.

"Goodnight, guys" Nox says. We've cut up parts of the dresses as beds. I lie down on mine. Maybe this Arena isn't as bad as I thought.

**No ones POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**Hadley Azalay of District Two (****_Hadley was one of my favorite tributes and I'll miss her so much! She was my very first tribute, and she means a lot to me. But you'll see why I did this in the next chapter. Goodbye Hadley, I really loved you!_****)**

**The Fighters:**

**Glace Debay of District one.**

**Hector Nelson of District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three.**

**Both of District Four.**

**Lulu Polar of District Six.**

**Both of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve.**

AN. And there you have it! Reviews, anyone? And sorry about Hadley, you'll see why next chapter!


	19. Day Three!

AN. Okay, day three everybody! That's all, I guess enjoy!

Coffee

**Day Three.**

_Hector POV_

"NO!" I scream, tears running rapidly down my face. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Hector, it's okay..." Katie says.

"NO ITS NOT! SHE'S GONE! IT WAS DISTRICT ONE! I KNOW IT WAS DISTRICT ONE!" I scream. Why can it be true?! How can she be dead?! I cared about her! I actually cared about her! I know she was going to kill me, but she was my friend! Just...NO! She can _not _be dead!

Hadley can't be dead.

I sit down and start to sob. Now I seriously need to kill District One. For both Hannah and Hadley.

"Hector, everyone is going to die. I know, it so isn't fair! You're so mad you just want to break down and sob and get revenge, but both of you couldn't live. Heck, both of _us_ can't live. I'm sorry that she's gone, but if one of us is going to win, she needed to go" Katie says.

"Why?!" I scream. "Why did she have to go?!"

"Because, she was picked for the Games, Hector" Katie says.

"So were you! So was I!" I cry.

"I know. But as I said before, both of us can't win" Katie says.

"Well, I'm finding Glace DeBay, and she is going to die" I say.

"You're going to kill her?!" Katie asks.

"Wouldn't _you_ kill someone if they killed me or Marc?" I ask, turning to face her.

"That's not the point..."

"You would, wouldn't you? I need to do this. For my sister, and for Hadley. Please Katie, I just want to avenge them" I say.

"Fine. But it isn't my fault if you get killed" Katie says.

"I know" I say. I give Katie a hug, and grab my satchel. I miss Hadley already. I miss her almost as much as I miss Hannah, and Hadley has only been gone for a matter of hours. Well, if I can avenge them both, then I will have done everything I've ever wanted to do. The only thing I care about now, other then Katie...and Nox and Lainee of course, is avenging both Hadley and my sister. So now I'll do that, and I'll finally be happy. I look back at Katie, she has tears in her eyes.

_Elizabeth POV_

So, today I'm going to kill Sisco, and leave the Careers. I knew that I was always going to, but I have a feeling Zanther is in trouble. I take a sword, a trident, and a large supply of food. I start to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Dawn, cleaning her nails with a blade.

"To wipe out tributes" I say.

"With that much food? Honey, I know when people are abandoning us. We can forget about all of this, if you stay here. Otherwise, both District Fours tributes will be in the sky" Dawn smirks, at a low whisper.

"You..you know about Zanther?" I ask.

"Ha, of course I do! When you were packing everything up, and planning to leave, I had Chris go and spy on everyone. Zanther isn't dead yet. But if you take one more step, he will be, and I don't think you want to do that. I know Sisco thinks that he's the head of the Careers, but he's wrong, I am. Tell me Elizabeth, do you want yours and Zanther's picture in the sky tonight? Because I don't think you do. So Elizabeth, honey, are you going to take another step?" Dawn asks, as sweetly as possible.

"No. I won't take another step" I say, even though I'm lying.

"Good girl" Dawn says. "I know that you don't want to let me down, Elizabeth. And if you do, you'll be the one killing Zanther Grimms, got that, honey?"

"Yes" I say. Dawn smirks.

"You know you aren't getting away. I'm going to have Chris watch you" Dawn says.

Well, my escape plan has failed.

_Lulu Polar POV_

I'm not getting better. In fact, I think I'm getting worse. Colleen is really upset. Marc is quiet. I don't know what to think. But I might be dying. My breaths are slower, and I barely feel like I'm in my body anymore. I look at Colleen, she has tears in her eyes.

"Hey!" I say, sitting up.

"Lulu, sit down!" Colleen cries. "This isn't funny! You could die any minute!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, I'm fine now. I want to do something. I'm bored out of my mind! I want to move around! It isn't in my nature to just sit and wait to get better. Come on, Cols, just let me loosen my musculus! I'm tense!" I say.

"Do you want to _die_ Lulu? That's what's going to happen if you walk around. Stretch your arms as much as you please, but if you walk around, you will drop down, and you may not be able to stand up. I'm sorry if this offends you in some way, but I'm only trying to save your life!" Colleen says, at a low shout.

"I'm gonna die anyway! There's no way I can win! I'd rather die now, when I know you aren't dead. You're my best friend, besides Rita, and I want to know that you're still alive! If I don't get up now, as far as I know, you could be dying in my arms, and then when I die, I'll be miserable! And I'm sure Marc agrees with me, right?" I say, looking at him.

"Ah...umm...I dunno...I think you should stay here...maybe" he says.

"Gah!" I ay, lying back.

"Lu, I'm only trying to protect you. I just don't want to see you die. Please Lu, please don't go off. I don't want to see you die" Colleen says.

"Fine" I say. "And just for the record, I don't want to die but I know I'm going to, so I'd rather not die miserable. I'm just trying to be safe."

"I know" Colleen says. "Just remember, I'd be miserable if _you_ died."

"I know" I say.

_Chris POV_

I still can't get over how perfect it is! Both Elizabeth and I want to leave the Careers today, and she left _me_ in charge to make sure Elizabeth doesn't leave! She'll be so surprised when I'm gone. Of course, we can't leave until tomorrow. Dawn will scratch my eyes out and probably torture me if I do. Sisco is sitting beside me, eating a giant chicken leg, looking just like King Henry the Eighth.

"So Chris, you've killed anyone so far?" he asks.

"Nope" I say, because I haven't.

"I have a funny idea! How about you kill the girl from your district?" Sisco says, with a sneer.

"Wait, what?" I ask, imagining Colleen's smiling face. She's thirteen! I can't kill her!

"Kill the girl from your district. Elizabeth has already killed someone, your turn" Sisco says.

"Can I tomorrow?" I ask.

"Why wait?" Sisco asks.

"Because, I have to watch Elizabeth today" I say.

"Oh, I can do that by myself. Come on, Ice, you need to do this if you want to be a Career" Sisco says.

"Colleen?" I ask.

"Yep" Sisco says.

"Please can I wait for tomorrow?" I ask.

"No way, Ice" Sisco says.

"Sisco, let the poor kid wait until tomorrow" Dawn says, appearing next to Sisco.

"What?!" Both of us ask at the same time, astonished That Dawn is passing up the offer for someone to die.

"You heard me. Give the poor kid a break" Dawn says.

"Whatever" Sisco says, walking away. Dawn smirks at me, and stabs me in the arm, leaving a huge opened gash. I screech.

"Tomorrow, you are going to kill Elizabeth" Dawn says, walking away.

_Shayde POV_

I wake up on the floor, my fingers tangled with Maria Therese's. She is sleeping peacefully, also on the floor. Her body is the opposite way as me, but her head close to mine. Well, I'm glad she didn't disappear. Maria Therse's eyes open slowly, and stare into mine.

"Good morning" I say. For the first time, I see her smile.

"Morning" She yawns, quietly.

"How was your sleep?" I ask.

"Fine" She says. "You?"

"Okay" I say witha smile. "What are we going to do today?"

"What we do everyday, Pinky, plot to take over to world" Maria Therese says with a laugh.

"What?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Never mind." She says. "Nothing today."

I get up and stretch. Maria Therese does the same. She takes her long white/blond hair out of her bun and starts to brush her fingers through her hair. She takes a dagger out of her satchel and starts to cut the inside of her dress. She was doing this all last night. She's trying to cut it into a ball gown so it's easier to run in. That's one of the many reasons she insists we can't steal from the Careers today. Tomorrow we'll do that. She is very precise when she talks, which is almost never. She's also hard to figure out. I don't know anything about her.

"What are you looking at?" Maria Therese snaps, pointing at me.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I say. She nods. She cuts the sleeves off her dress. Most of the inside is gone now, but it's still pretty large. She takes a pitcher that I found and washes her face clean of dirt, splashing her face. Then takes a big sip. I let her drink the last of it. There's a big sink in this room, but only half the time it works. Maria Therese walks over to the sink, and luckily, it works. She fills the pitcher up and hands it to me. I thank her and drink the water. It's lukewarm, and it doesn't taste all that good, but at least it's water. Maria Therese finally finishes with her dress. It's gray, and there is still a ribbon on it, but it's now a ball gown. She looks very, very pretty.

"How do I look?" Maria Therese asks.

"Beautiful" I say. She smiles.

"No one has ever called me that" she says. I don't know why that is, she was always pretty. And now, despite the dust and grease on her face and in her hair, and the not particularly flattering dress, I think she has _never looked more beautiful_.

_Saun POV_

I wonder where Tanita is? She is very pretty. I still have her hair. I wonder why she friends with Glace DeBay? I hate that girl! So mean! She always takes my shinnies and sharps! Tanita would be so better off if she were friends with _me_, not Glace DeBay. What a mean person! Poor Tanita, she must be miserable! Like me.

"Saun! Eat! Now!" Elizabeth yells. She's not actually mean, but Dawn makes her. Same with Chris. I like being a part of the group, though. It's fun! I miss Hadley. She was nice. I wonder where she is? Did she become friends with Tanita? Hadley hasn't been seen all day, and no one is telling me why! I do not understand! And why isn't Tanita in the group?! It's not fair! It just isn't fair at all! Elizabeth appears beside me.

"Come on, dinner" she says, calmly.

"You're nice. You don't like hurting people" I say. Elizabeth's eyes become really big. "I'm right."

"You have no proof of that" Elizabeth whispers.

"Yes I do. I was watching when you killed Marcus Canfield. You don't want him dead" I say.

"Saun, please don't tell them" Elizabeth says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, they'll do what I did to Marcus to me" she says.

"Dead?" I ask. She nods. "I won't tell..I won't tell."

"Thank you" Elizabeth says. I follow her to the Cornucopia, and she hands me something that smells really good! I eat it. It tastes really kind.

"No kills today" Sisco grunts.

"Shut up, there still can be" Dawn says.

"I don't know. Hector Nelson from Two is still a long way off, Lulu Polar from Six is still alive, and she might stay until tomorrow or the next. Zanther Grimms isn't looking so good, but he'll survive. I don't know about any of the others, but those are all the ones that are injured. None of them are dying" Chris says.

"Okay, do _you_ wanna die?" Dawn says. Chris stops talking.

"Wait! What about Tanita?" I ask.

"She's fine" Chris says. Dawn gives him a mean look. Chris stops talking and slowly eats his food. Well, at least Tanita is okay. Because I'm going to kill Glace, and she will finally be free from that evil witches curse, Glace's curse.

_Nox POV_

Katie is totally freaking out. Will still haven't heard the Cannon today, and she's afraid that Hector might be injured. She really cares about Hector, but she's made sure to make it clear that she and him are like brother and sister. Then she fakes a gag thinking about her and Hector, because he's a lot younger then her. Lainee is okay. She really likes her new clothes, though usually doesn't wear the jerkin. I care about Lainee a lot, but I care about her like a little sister, not in a romantic way. But that doesn't mean I care about her any less. I still want her to win. She needs to win. She is very important to me. I love her, but of course, as a little sister. Katie comes over and sits beside me, and starts to cry. Lainee is looking for water, and she agreed not to leave the dungeon.

"What if he's dying?" Katie says, with small tears running down her freckled face.

"He'll be okay. He's determined, and I know he'll come back. And if he doesn't, we'll find him. Okay?" I say.

"But what if he's dead? I _have_ no family other then my dad. My little brother died, Nox. I don't want to lose Hector like I lost my brother!" Katie says.

"You won't, Katie. Not yet" I say.

"But what if I do?"

"You won't!" I say. I take Katie's hands. "I lost a brother to the games. I know how it works. Hector is smarter then him, and tougher. I know you can't see it because Hector is so young, but he will be okay. He won't die right now. I promise that you'll see his face again, and I promise it won't be in the sky. You'll be okay, Katie. I know you love him, and I know that it's hard to get a hold of, but he isn't your little brother. He is still here, and he probably isn't injured. Okay, Kates?"

I've never called her that before, but it brings a small smile to her face.

"Thank you, Nox"she says. Before I know what I'm doing, I've kissed her. Very gently, but it's still a kiss. When I pull away, I expect her to slap me. But she doesn't, she smiles.

**No ones POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**None.**

**The Fighters:**

**Glace Debay of District one.**

**Hector Nelson of District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three.**

**Both of District Four.**

**Lulu Polar of District Six.**

**Both of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve.**

AN. And there you have it! You people better be glad, because I put lots of romance in this! Love ya'll,

Coffee


	20. Day Four!

AN. Okay, so this chapter is very, VERY sad in my opinion. Read on, though. Very important! Anyway, I still have my Poll on my profile, so if you guys still want to vote on it, you have until I post the new chapter, when you will see the couples that all of you have chosen. Though I'm going to have to cut some of them, because dudes, every single couple for a couple people were voted on...anyway, read on!

**WARNING!** Contains an awesome lesbian couple that you all voted for, so if you are one of the four who were homophobic and stupid, you should probably stop reading, though you would miss an important chapter that effects the rest of the story.

Day Four

_Dawn POV_

I'm getting bored. No blood spill. I'm going insane! And I'm having the feeling that I'm losing Chris and Elizabeth. I need to kill one of them. Not sure which one, but I'll kill one when they least expect it. Sisco hurries over.

"Dawn! Dawn!" he cries.

"What?!" I ask, sharply.

"It's Elizabeth and Chris! They're gone!" He says.

"Gone?!" I screech. "How did this happen?!"

"I don't know, but they left! What are we going to do?!" Sisco cries. I give Sisco a murderous look. I take my sword and swipe at Sisco's legs. Blood flows fast. His knees wobble and he falls to the ground.

"Get up! You aren't going to die! I blame you for letting them get away, but you can still prove yourself, otherwise I'll kill you. You need to kill one of them. Get up now!" I screech at him. He thrives in pain. I get tingles in my back.

"Help me!" Sisco cries.

"No. You let Elizabeth and Chris get away" I say. I kick him in the gut, and walk away. I hear Sisco screaming in pain, and I smile. I hear a _Ding Ding Ding!_ I look up and a small drop of water falls on my head. A note falls down after it with a seriously rude comment. I scream. Now I _really_ want to kill someone!

_Elizabeth POV_

Chris and I have spilt up already. I gave him a hug, and he didn't stab me in the back! Isn't that great? He told me to find the Dinner Hall, then turn left and go into the third door down, through a trap door in the fireplace, and I'll be where Zanther is. I have a lot of food. I also brought tons of weapons, and a pitcher of water, and a few helpful items (matches, rope, etc.) I've found the room, and I just need to go through the door in the fireplace. I turn around, not seeing it. I turn around full circle and see it right next to the door. I roll my eyes. I step inside. It's bigger then I thought. I walk forward, and feel a door handle after a few seconds. I open it, and I see a big light. I walk inside and see Zanther sprawled on his take, taking small breaths. I run to him.

"Zanther wake up! Are you okay? Come on, open your eyes!" I say. I smack his face. He makes an upset sound. "Come on! Wake up Zanther, come on, wake up! Please wake up!"

I pour some water on his face. He twitches. I feel his heart beat. I smack him again. His eyes slowly open. I throw my arms around him, practically sitting on him.

"Elizabeth?" he asks.

"Yes! You can't die! You are going to eat now! Eat!" I say. I grab an apple and a loaf of bread and force it down Zanther throat. I also hand him the pitcher. He drinks it quickly. I look at his arm, the sight isn't pretty. Almost all the way to the bone. "Oh Zanther! What happened to you?"

"Umm...that Marc guy" Zanther says.

"I'm sorry" I say. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah. It's seriously painful" Zanther says.

"Does it need to be treated?" I ask.. I'm really over whelmed right now, and my brain isn't working. I'm scared.

"Yeah" Zanther says. He gasps in pain. Tears fall from my eyes. How am I so stupid?! How could I not bring something?! Now he's going to die!

"Hey, hey! Don't cry!" Zanther says.

"I feel terrible! What if you die now?" I ask.

"It's okay, I was going to die anyway" Zanther says.

"But you shouldn't! I want you to live!" I say. I lie down, to tired to keep moving. I'm not usually like this, I'm just terrified and worried. My mind is racing so fast.

"It's okay" Zanther says. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you" I say, and I slowly fall asleep.

_Katie POV_

I smile at Nox. Lainee still doesn't know we kissed. I know she suspects something. Nox smiles back.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lainee asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nox says.

"Guys!" she says.

"Nothing!" I giggle. Lainee frowns deeply.

"Oh my god!" She cries. "You two are..." she smiles.

"What?" Nox asks. "A couple? No. I think you're wrong about that." He smiles.

"That's awesome!" Lainee says. I grin. Lainee's face darkens. "What does this mean about all of us? Are you guys going to abandon me, or something? What about Hector when he comes back?"

Nox laughs. "We aren't abandoning you! Nor are we abandoning Hector. Nothing has changed except one small thing."

Lainee sighs and doesn't say more. I have a feeling she seriously hates me now. I look at Nox. He shrugs.

_Colleen POV_

Tears stream down my face. Lulu is dying. Her skin is getting paler by the second. Lulu looks at me, her eyes squinting. She smiles for a moment, then coughs. She is to weak to even throw up, which she used to do a lot of.

"I'm sorry Cols, I'm sorry I'm letting yo down...I don't mean to...you know that" Lulu coughs.

"It isn't your fault! Don't apologize!" I cry.

"I don't want to leave you alone" Lulu says.

"You aren't! Marc is here. Please don't die, Lu" I say through tears.

"I'm sorry" Lulu says. "Please win. You could win for me."

"I will. Or at least, I'll try" I say. Lulu smiles, and slowly, she starts to fade. No! No! This can't be true!

Boom!

I start to sob frantically. No! This can not be possible! It can't be _possible_! Lulu can't be dead! She is to brave! She is to special and kind and...my _best friend_! I sob even harder, hugging Lulu. I close her milky eyes. I can't take it! I just can't! Lulu isn't dead, she just can't be! And the saddest part is, no one will even remember her, but her family and friends. Everyone else will forget she ever existed. I start to throw things against the wall, screaming in anger. These stupid games killed her! Why can't they allow the freaking morphine?! She'd be alive now if they did, but _no_! I had friends before, but I was never as close, and I've only known Lulu for a few _weeks_, and now she's gone! Gone forever!

How could they freaking do this to me?! How could they let her freaking die? She was such a good person and now she's..._gone_. I start to weep uncontrollably. The grow louder and louder, my body shaking, and my head starting to hurt. This is possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me! It's defiantly the most I've ever cried. I've never felt more n pain, and I'm not even injured. It's impossible to think of Lulu as dead...I don't _want_ to think of Lulu as dead. She was just to important to me. Marc appears next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Go away! Go away!" I scream at him.

"I just want to say, she was really lucky. She had an amazing friend, and she dead in the arms of her. I know it doesn't make it any more okay, but I just wanted to say that. I'm leaving soon, I need to go my own way. Sorry" Marc says. I hug him and cry harder, not answering. What? I have to lose _two_ friends today?! I'm going to be alone?! No!

_Tanita POV_

I'm picking up useful things. Nothing much. I'm half a mile away from Glace. I can still hear her if she screams, which she probably won't. Glace is smart. I hear rustling in a cabinet behind me, but then it disappears. I think I maybe saw a bit of blond hair, but I'm not sure. Well, I don't really care. I've been avoiding Saun, and it's been going pretty well.

I'm going to be straight. I don't like Saun because he threatened Glace's life, and I...I think I love her. She is the only thing that makes me happy. She's beautiful and kind, and a bit like me. And it seriously sucks that we're tributes. I'm terrified to think something will happen to us, cause I'm already moody enough! I smile to myself. Glace and I are still alive, therefore still happy.

I hear a scream. A scream, just like Glace's. Ah, irony.

I run as fast as I can in her direction, tripping and falling several times. Her life depends on me right now, and I seriously can't go fast enough?!

"TANITA!" I hear Glace scream. I run faster.

I finally get there, I hide behind a large door. I see a small blond kid.

"You killed Hadley! District one killed Hannah!" The boy screams. He takes a dagger out of his pocket. "This is for Hadley!"

He stabs her once.

"This is for Hannah!"

He stabs her again.

"And this is for me!"

He stabs her a third time.

Boom!

Goes the cannon.

"NO!" I scream, I run at the little boy. I get a better look at him. He has glasses and brown eyes. I grab my Mace and try to hack at him. He ducks quickly and runs off, fast. I run after him, hitting him in the stomach. He screams in pain and runs, with blood trailing behind him. He's going to die of loss of blood. I run to Glace. Her face looks shocked. She's still bleeding, even though she's obviously dead. How can this be? How the heck is she dead?! I start to cry. This doesn't happen often, okay? Looking at her now, I know that I love her. I mean, seriously, seriously love her. I kiss her slightly on the lips, then put my forehead against hers and cry. I hold her tight. Her beautiful face is fading. Her silver eyes have turned blue and are now milky. My world has ended. It has just ended right here and now. I look at her once again. I kiss her one more time and weep. I squeeze her so hard, I might be breaking her rib cage. I don't want her to die! She still looks beautiful. Despite her being dead. I stand up. I'm going to kill someone. I am seriously going to kill someone, and I'm going to enjoy it!

_Sisco POV_

'

What a great day! I've heard two cannons, and it's been in the last twenty minutes! Can't wait tosee who it was, though I'm a little sad I wasn't there. Well, I'll just imagine it in my head! I hope it was gory and cruel...ands painful! I just love hearing people scream and taking away they''re lives. I'd love to be a game maker! Though I'd probably kill all the tributes, brutally, on the first day. But still, if I could just kill _one_ tribute right now, I'd be so much happier! Hey, I wonder where Dawn is? I can't believe we're the only Careers left! We don't even like each other! I hate how _she_ thinks _she's_ the head of the Careers! I am! I'm so much better suited! She's a useless pansy who has no clue what the heck she's doing, and she barely has _any_ muscle! How could she ever, in a million years, be a Career? I think I should just kill her, then kill everyone else. I'd love to be the Victor, though I wouldn't be able to kill anyone anymore. Though I'm still a great fighter and strong and I can kick anyone's butts. I'm so awesome and fantastic and I should be able to kill anyone I want! I should kill mom when I get back home. She's just a pain in the butt, and I wouldn't care if she's gone. Well, I'm killing someone soon!

_Lainee POV_

Katie is totally freaking out. She thinks Hector must have died since there was two cannons. I hope she's wrong, because I like Hector. Nox is trying to calm her down.

"He's dead! What if he's dead?!" she screams.

"He isn't dead!" Nox says. "It could have been someone else!"

"But what if it wasn't, Nox? What if it was him?!" Katie screeches.

"It won't be him! He's smart!" Nox says. Katie sits down and cries. She has cried so much this today! The night starts to fall. I sit down on my bed. Nox comes over to talk to me.

"You're going to win, Lainee. I'm not going to kill Katie, obviously, I mean, I can't, bu you're going to win" Nox says. "I promise."

"Do you even still care about me?!" I ask.

"Yeah. Ever since you volunteered I've cared. Ever since then, I've wanted to protect you, and I will. Even if it means my life."

A shadow creeps up on a wall, and a person throws open the door. Oh sweet mother of holy anything! It's the Careers!

**No One's POV**

**The Fallen:**

**Lulu Polar Of District Six_ ( I loved Lulu, and so did many others. But lets be serious, a morphine addicts couldn't possibly win the games. I loved her, though. I loved her very much, and she is still alive in my head. Goodbye Lulu, I hope you see your family again. The ones who died._)**

**Glace DeBay of District One (_Glace was an excellent, smart, and beautiful tribute. She was well created and awesome! I really did enjoy write about her. She was fantastic, and I'm sad I didn't do more with her. Goodbye Glace, you were awesome!_)**

**The Fighters!**

**Hector Nelson fo District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Both of District Four.**

**Both of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve**

AN. So there you have it! All the news was in the last AN if you didn't catch it before. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And for the last thing on my list before I go and write more (these stories are ruling my life!) If you want to Sponsor any tributes, please answer the questions on my profile and then ask through me to give them things. And I'm sorry that I didn't add the thing that one of my lovely reviewers asked me to put it, I forgot to charge you. I shall now. Anyway, review everyone! If you don't review, I'll be sad, and if I'm sad, I don't write, and if I don't write, I don't update, and if I don't update you'll have no clue what happens the story will forever be ended as a cliff hanger. SO REVIEW!

Coffee


	21. Day Five!

_Hector POV,_

My eyes drowsily open to a...a seriously beautiful girl...am I dreaming?! She is gorgeous! She has blond hair and icy blue eyes. About my age. Her cheeks are rosy, but she looks worried. Her hair is in pigtails, but for some reason, she doesn't even look younger.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"Ah!" She screams, backing away. "You're alive!"

"Hey! Don't be scared! I am?" I ask. I remember her now. She's the girl from District Eight.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I already...I already lost somebody" The girl says.

"I won't hurt you! I lost somebody too" I say. The girl sniffles.

"I'm Colleen" She says.

"I'm Hector" I say. Colleen turns away, and I think she starts to cry. Jeez, I have no idea how to deal with crying girls!

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" Colleen scream/cries.

"You'll be okay..." I say, Colleen turns around and look at me. I don't know what to do, so I hug her. Colleen starts to cry against my shoulder. I don't know what to do exactly, so I pat her back, awkwardly. Colleen pulls away, wiping tears off her face.

"I'm sorry! I know it's stressful to wake up to a crying girl, whining and crying. I'm just sad, and apparently pathetic..."

"You're not pathetic, you're sad. I understand. My district partner died three days ago, and I was a wreck, even worse then you are now. You have every right to be sad" I say, not meeting her eye.

Colleen gives out a laugh and more tears escape her eyes. "Thank you. I don't even know you, but thank you. Allies?"

I look at her hand and think. What could go wrong? But what about Katie? What will she think? But Colleen...I don't know. Maybe they won't mind if I add one more ally to our group?

"Allies" I say, shaking her hand. Colleen smiles, and her tears slowly speed down. Her smile is almost like...enchanting! We look up hearing a _ding, ding, ding!_ Two pitchers of water fall onto our laps. Colleen starts to jug it quickly.

"Sorry, I haven't had anything to drink in days!" Colleen says.

"Me neither" I say, starting to do the same as Colleen. A grin curls up on Colleen's lips, and I have a feeling that we're going to be friends!

_Zanther POV_

My arm is starting to get infected. I don't think sponsors will buy me medicine. If they were, they already would have. I can't believe I got myself into this! Mizuki must be terrified, because I'm pretty sure I'm dying. Elizabeth is quiet. She's scared for my death.

"Don't worry, Zan, they'll send it" Elizabeth whispers, silently crying, just a small bit.

"They aren't going to. I'm...I'm going to..."

"No you aren't!" Elizabeth whispers.

"But if I do..."

"You won't!" Elizabeth says, raising her voice. I sigh and shut my eyes. "You can't."

"What?" I ask.

"I can't let you die, Zan. Okay! There! I've said it!" Elizabeth says.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I ask. She whimpers. "Elizabeth!"

"Because...because I care about you" She says.

"I care about you too but...oh! Oh!" I say, shocked. "I...I care about you, too."

Elizabeth smiles. "You aren't going to die, okay?"

"Okay" I say. And despite the fact that my arm is torn to the bone and infected, I think that I'm happy.

_Marc POV_

I feel bad about leaving Colleen, but I wasn't planning on Allies in the first place. Well, maybe a few. I saved Lulu because she looked so young, and I didn't want her to be terrified when she died. And now that she has died...I don't want to think about that, it's still playing in my head.I haven't taken anything but a few pieces of Beef Jerky, but I won't steal anymore...or at least from Colleen. She's suffering to much. Just like Alana...my brain goes fuzzy. Jeez! I seriously need to stop thinking about it! I take a bite of the Beef Jerky. I don't want to think about anything anymore!

_Katie POV_

"HELP ME!" I scream. The Careers are hurting me! I may even call it torture! They've taken me behind the Cornucopia. Nox was protecting Lainee. I don't blame him, I know that he cares about her more. They cut across my left eye. I scream. I sob. I don't even care anymore! I'm going to die, and it's going to be even more painful then I thought...and Nox isn't going to help me! And Hector doesn't even know what's happening to me. And Lainee hates me. I'm going to die tonight, because they've tortured me. I don't like to think it, but I know Nox isn't going to save me. He cares about keeping Lainee safe. He doesn't care about me as much as her!

"Get you're hands off of her!" I hear a sob. I turn my head. I realize that I'm blind in my lkeft eye, now. Through my right eye, I see a girl. Oh my god! It's Lainee!

"Hello sweetie!" Dawn sneers.

"Go away, Lainee!" I sob, the words barely make it out.

"No!" Lainee cries. She runs at the Careers. What the heck?! NO!

"No!" I scream. Lainee slashes Dawn's right eye and bates Sisco with her hand. Both Dawn and Sisco are distracted. I jump up and grab a weapon from the Cornucopia. It is a spear, and I'm barely used to it, but I have to live with it. Bloods drips down my body, onto the kitchen floor, but I have to fight. Right now, not only am I respouncable for my life, but also Lainee's. And I know, Nox would never forgive me if I let her die. The more I fight, the weaker I become. I end up punching Sisco straight in the face, then both me and Lainee running. I start to trip.

"KATIE!" Lainee screams, as I fall down a flight of stairs. Each bumps bring more and more pain. I start to cry like I've never cried before. I've been through so much pain today. Now I'm falling to my death. Nox isn't going to help me, and Lainee can't. She's to small.

_Maria Therese POV_

Both Shayde and I find it hilarious. Yesterday, when we went to the Cornucopia to steal, no one was there! Isn't that funny? So now, we have so many supplies! We seriously have so much, we could live off of just this! It's fantastic! I take a bite out of a chicken wing, that was in a container. It tastes amazing, and so much better then dead mice, rats, racoons, and any other forest animal found in a castle. Shayde is having a field day. I mean, seriously. I've never seen _anyone_ this happy, and we're in the freaking Hunger Games.

"Look how long this bow is!" Shayde says, sounding almost stoned. "Look how pretty these arrows are!"

I laugh, and don't say anything. It's seriously not in my nature to talk a lot. But I seriously want to leave this Tower. It's to boring and there's nothing to do! I want adventure! I want something more then just sitting around. I mean, I have a lot to eat, and more then enough weapons, but it is also not in my nature to have no adventure. I seriously need it, and love it.

"Lets leave" I whisper.

"Where?" Shayde asks, still looking mesmerized my a sword.

"Just somewhere" I say. Shayde sits up, and nods.

Shayde packs a ridiculously large amount of weapons, which makes me rolls my eyes. I have no clue why he needs so many! I pack tons and tons of food, a few matches, a sewing set, and some cloth and put it all in my satchel. I also gotta say, I love the way my dress feels now. I can actually move! I'm seriously glad about that! I look at Shayde, he nods, and he climb down the stairs.

_Saun POV_

Tanita is alone! She is crying, though. I don't know why. I have a pretty thing that goes around my waist with my shinnies and some yummy cream and big long things that was paper that I put around my arm that's colored red. Tanita is very, very pretty. Just like my sister! I've been watching Tanita all day! She is sad, though she should be happy because that mean, mean girl from District One is dead. I'm gonna talk to Tanita. I walk out.

"Hi!" I say. Tanita turns. Her beautiful eyes are so beautiful! I mean, beautiful!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tanita screams. Why is she being to mean?

"But...why?" I ask.

"Just leave, idiot, I can't deal with you now!" Tanita cries.

"But Tanita, I love you..." I say.

"I don't care! I seriously don't care! You were trying to kill Glace since the beginning!" Tanita says.

"But Glace took my shiny!" I say. "And you don't love me?"

"NO!" Tanita screams.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, I love Glace! I love Glace so much!" Tanita cries.

"Glace?" I ask.

"Yes, Glace!" Tanita says.

"But..._I _love you!" I say.

"I don't carte. I can't care right now. You can feel whatever you want about me, but I will _never_ feel the same about you. I will never feel the same about anyone. I love Glace. I love her so much, and now I can never be with her. So leave. Leave Saun, because there is no way in _hell_ I could _ever_ love you" Tanita says.

"But..." I say.

""No buts, I don't love you, and I never will. And it's not just you, it's anyone in general" Tanita says.

"Good-goodbye then, lovely" I say. I turn away, and I know that I'll never return, because I can't.

_Nox POV_

"It's all my fault, Nox! Katie might be getting tortured right now!" Lainee sobs. She is so upset. I don't know what to do. I'm just hugging her. Lainee almost never cries, she is very prideful, but I think she's more upset that it effects me more then her. I don't hate her at all, and I still want her to win. Lainee has been crying for hours. She says she threw a portrait over her and ran. I don't know what to do. I'm never letting Lainee go back to the Cornucopia, but I need someone to go save Katie. I really care about her. But I need to protect Lainee. Katie knows that she's my first priority. Katie respects that.

"It's all my fault!" Lainee sobs.

"No it wasn't. You did the right thing. But never sneak off again, okay? I don't want you to die" I say.

"But what if Katie is dying?!" Lainee says.

"I don't know. Katie's a smart girl, she might even find her way back" I say. Lainee cries harder and I just hold her. It isn't her fault. It will never be her fault, _ever._

**No ones POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**None.**

**The fighters:**

**Hector Nelson fo District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Both of District Four.**

**Both of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve**


	22. Day Six!

AN. Long time no see! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have a terrible cold and I still have it. I promise to update quicker, but I just need to get over this cold. Expect an update in about a week. I've also been writing a lot with other stories, so please don't hate me!

Also, if you like my HG stories, please check out this fic I wrote called "Hunger Games Drabbles." I'd love for more people to read it! It isn't my best work, but please just look at it! It would mean the world to me! And please review it!

Coffee.

Day Six

_Elizabeth POV_

Well, my life sucks. Zanther is dying. No question. He has like...one day. I need allies! And I care about Zanther. But one of us has to die anyway, but I hate that it's Zabther. He has Mizuki! I have my mom, and no one else, but Zanther has a little sister. We've told each other our life stories. I told Zanther about how my family died, and ever since then I've been taking care of my mother. Zanther just has this sister who love him so much, and now she's going to see him die. I bury my face in my hands. It's seriously painful to watch, more painful then I thought possible. I don't know what I'm going to die, but I need to save him. He needs to win, for Mizuki.

_Colleen POV_

Hector is really nice and sweet. He's been telling me all sorts of things. He told me about his sister. It's tragic, really. I hate how so many people die during these games, people everyone cares about. Hector is also really sick and in pain right now, that girl from ten got him pretty bad. I've been trying to bring him back to health, and so far it's working. He isn't bleeding anymore.

"So Colleen, what about you? What's your story?" Hector asks.

"Well, when I was young my brother, Austin, was taken away by my father. I was left with my sister, Amalia, and my brother, Dusty. Dusty and I got jobs to support our family, because it was only mom supporting three children. About a year ago, our dad died. Austin is home now. It's been hard to get used to, but I'm glad he's home" I say.

"Wow, you have a family that you really need to get home to" Hector says, turning away.

"Yeah" I say. Hector has a sad vibe coming off of him. "Hector, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"You have a family that cares about you, and needs you to come home. I only have my parents. You need to win, Colleen, I did my job. I avenged Hannah. Now you need to go home. Now you need to win" Hector says.

"What are you saying? Leave you here to die?!" I cry.

Hector turns toward me. "Colleen, you have more people who really care about you. I did what I volunteered to do. I did what I've wanted to do since Hannah died. You volunteered to save your sister, and if you don't go home, you aren't saving her at all. If you die, Amalia will blame herself. She won't ever be happy if you die. So yes, you need to leave me here. Your main priority can't be to save me. You need to save yourself. You need to win. Please, leave me here."

"No! I seriously don't care what you say! Lulu just died, my best friend is gone, and the only way to keep myself from completely breaking down is to save you. And not only to save you, to have a friend. Please Hector, please don't say that I have to leave you. That isn't who I am. I'm not the kind of person who would abandon someone because they want me to win. I want you to win just as much. Imagine what it's like for your parents if you'd die! You can't let them lose two children to the games! So no! I'm not abandoning you!" I cry.

"Then when I'm healthy again, then we'll split up. Okay? I'll help you if you're in trouble, but we can't be allies. If we are, then it will freaking hurt if you die! I can't lose you, because I can't lose the only person who I care about just as much as I care about Hannah!" Hector says.

"Fine!" I yell. "I don't want to see you die, either! Lulu just died and I can't lose another friend, so maybe it's best!"

Hector nods, and tears stream down his face. The next thing he does surprises me. He leans up to me and kisses my cheek, then hugs me. Both of us start to cry quietly. I seriously _hate_ the arena.

_Chris POV_

Saun tries to stab me in the chest and I hit him arm. After Saun found me, sitting in a pantry, he attacked me. I don't know what his problem is, but I seriously need to leave! Saun kicks me in the ribs. I hit him in the forehead with the back of my sword. Saun tumbles backwards. I run. All of a sudden, Saun jumps on my back and starts trying to choke me with his bare hands. I elbow him in the chest, and throw him off my back. Saun legs and pulls me to the floor, and holds me down. He's stronger then me! I try to break his hands, but it doesn't work. Saun's to strong. I kick and scream and try to get away, but Saun digs his elbow into my neck.

"Goodbye" Saun laughs. He takes out a knife, and carefully stabs me, directly in the brain. My screams grow louder, but don't last long.

_Saun POV_

**BOOOM!**

And another ones dead. I need to find Hector Nelson and Katie Whitewolf. A few overs, maybe. But anyway, they're all going to die. Tanita doesn't want me? Well, now I need to kill everyone is this freaking arena!

_Sisco POV_

Neither Dawn or I can find her. This sucks. I wanted to kill her! It would've been fun! I hardly get to kill anyone. Maybe Dawn? I don't really care about her, she's just stupid and a little annoying. She can go. I don't like her, anyway. I'm the head of the Careers, she isn't. And she is _so_ dead. I mean, she's gonna die anyway, because I'm gonna win. I mean, killing Nyssa was fun, but seriously? I can't take anyone else's lives? Destroy something so valuable and precious? This arena is so boring, and it _needs_ a little more death. I mean, I'm missing out on everything! A cannon just went off! I hate my life, I can't kill anyone. So Dawn, she'll be fun to kill. Just completely!

_Lainee POV_

"Nox, I'm hungry!" I say.

"Here, I have some food" Nox says, handing me an apple and a piece of bread. He's really shaky right nwo, because a cannon just went off. He's been scared for Katie all night. I'm scared for her to, but I don't really wanna think about that, cause it brings me down. I need to win, cause I don't wanna die. Nox is so nice for helping me, and I'm really thankful to him. I wish that there could be two victors, because I really like Nox. He's the only person who hasn't ditched me so far. My heads truns fast when I hear a hungry growl. Nox pushes me behind him. Smoke is rising. I hear terrifying hisses. I shiver moves down my spine.

"Lainee, run!" Nox says.

"What?!" I ask.

"It's...it's a mutt" Nox says. "But not only is it a mutt...it's a dragon."

**No ones POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**Chris Ice Of District Seven (****_I really loved Chris, as did many others, but somebody needed to go. He was a sweet guy, and I truly did love him, and I wish I could've kept him, but I couldn't. So goodbye, Chris, I hope that you Rest In Peace, because you really deserve that._****)**

**The Fighters:**

**Hector Nelson fo District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Both of District Four.**

**Colleen Reyna of District Seven.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Both of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven.**

**Both of District Twelve**

AN. Review now, or no next chapter, deal?

Coffee


	23. Day 7, Part 1!

AN. Okay, so this is pretty much a second bloodbath, and it's the first part of it. All the big deaths come in teh next chapter that I have yet to write. Anyway, review! And you can still sponsor tributes! Anyway, once you're finished, REVIEW!

Coffee

**_Part One of Day Seven!_**

_Hector POV,_

"Run, Cols, run!" I scream as fire shoots past us. I catch up to her. "I need to fight it, Cols, I'm healed now, you need to run. I'll be back, I'll come back to you, I promise!"

"No Hector! You can't leave! You can't fight it!" Colleen yells. I put my hands on her cheeks.

"I need to keep you save! I need to keep _us_ save! And if I don't fight it now, I'll lose you! Go Cols, run!" I yell. Fire shoots past us and we duck, and turn into a room that is almost completely on fire.

"I'm coming with you if you'd like it or not!" Colleen screams.

"I know" I say. I know that something's going to happen, and I can't let Colleen get hurt. I take her hand, and let it go, quickly as fire shoots past us. The fire rises making a wall, with me on one side and Colleen on the other.

"HECTOR!" Colleen screams.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I PROMISE!" I scream. I turn around and meet the face of a dragon.

_Dawn POV,_

I lift up a sword from the Cornucopia and start to attack the dragon. Sisco cowered long ago, the freak left me to attack it on my own. Oh well, he'll be dead tonight. Either the dragon will kill him, or I will. From what I can tell, there are tons of little dragons. I think they're trying to make us following them to the Dungeons. Second Blood Bath? Game on!

"Don't leave me here!" Sisco shrieks. You know, it isn't even worth the wait!

"You know, I don't think I will" I say.

"Huh?" Sisco asks. I pick up my sword and slit his throat.

**BOOM!**

And now, there's one less tribute in the arena.

_Elizabeth POV_

"Go! Go now!" I yell at him.

"I know, I know!" Zanther says.

"There has already been one cannon today so if you don't move your butt I'll be the one to freaking kill you!" I shriek at him.

"I know, I know, I'm going!" Zanther says, getting up and running. He isn't any better. He's still dying. If he doesn't walk now, he won't survive. I doubt he'll survive today at all.

_Katie POV_

I hear shuffling up a few corridors. I hope it isn't the dragons! I peek out of my hiding place. I haven't completely healed, in fact, my wounds are still very real, and I haven't eaten ever since the Careers kidnaped me. I see a small blond boy...oh my god! It's Hector!

"Hect!" I say, jumping out of my hiding place. I'm blind in my one eye.

"Kates!" Hector says after a shocked second. I pick him up in a hug, then drop him because my arms aren't working well.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd never see you again!" I say.

"I know! I missed you so much!" Hector says. "And how did you get all these wounds?!"

"Careers. They kidnaped me and brought me to the Cornucopia and tortured me. Lainee saved me, but I fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked out for several days. I haven't eaten since then, and I've been hiding from the Careers" I say.

"Katie! Are you okay?! That right there, that really sucks! I'm so sorry!" Hector says.

"Not your fault" I say. "What about you? What's been going on in your live?"

"I have another ally. Her name is Colleen. I miss her a lot. I had to leave" Hector says.

"Once the dragons are gone, we'll save her, I promise" I say.

"Okay" Hector says. Fire shoots past us, and we run.

_Colleen POV_

I'm in the dungeon, and so is many others. I'm fighting. I'm doing all I can to stay alive. I miss Hector so much, and I've only known him for a few days. A small dragon runs at me. I hold up my spear and start to fight. The dragon starts to fly above my head and I block it with my arms. The dragon spits fire at me. My arms get burned. I scream in pain. I throw my spear at the dragon and start to run. The dragon chases me. My arms start to bleed wildly. I knock into someone.

The boy from nine. He raises a weapon.

"Get away now!" He screams. I pick up a knife that I have and through it at him, and run faster. I'm to scared to even look back. I don't know if my weapon even hit him, and I don't care if it did or not.

**BOOM!**

Oh no...I guess it did. I just...I just killed someone! _I just killed someone_! NO!

_Maria Therese POV_

"NO! NO SHAYDE NO!" I scream. It's the first time I've raised my voice since I entered the arena. I can't believe that freaking thirteen year old killed Shayde. I hug him and start to cry. I can't believe he's gone! I just can't believe it!

"Come on, Shayde, wake up! Please Shayde, please don't leave me! Wake up, Shayde, wake up!" I cry.

I can't believe I wanted this. Not his death, but I can't believe I wanted to be in the arena. I thought that this would have been an adventure. I thought this would have been something new and amazing. But it isn't. It's painful in the end when someone you really are about dies. It's the worst feeling. No adventure is worth this. I don't care if I've wanted an adventure my entire life, this feeling right here is the most pain I've ever felt in my whole life, and I hate it. If I win, I'm never, ever going to go on an adventure again.

_Tanita POV_

Well this is freaking perfect! Dragons? I hate this horrible arena! It's just freaking stupid and gah, I wish Glace were here. And that stupid kid from my district, Saun, is going crazy and he's trying to kill everyone! I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop! I mean, yay, less tributes, but still...Saun is still the one who threatened Glace's life. He's going to die. He will die painfully, because it's what he deserves. I hate him!

_Lainee POV_

The dragon tries to bite me and I run. I run faster then I thought possible. I never knew I was capable of running this fast, but apparently I am. I don't know where Nox is, he disappeared a few minutes ago. I need him to come back. He's the only way I can win. I need his protection.

"Lainee!" I hear someone yell. I turn to see Hector and Katie! Oh my gosh they're back! I can't believe they're back! I run to them.

"You're alive!" I say.

"So are you!" They say at the same time.

"Have you seen the girl from district eight? Colleen Reyna?" Hector asks.

"Yes, she ran to the dark side of the dungeon after she killed the boy from nine" I say.

"Cols killed someone?" Hector asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"I need to find her! Katie, keep Lainee save!" Hector says, running to the dark side. Katie grabs my hand and she runs. She has so many wounds...and she seems to not be able to see in one of her eyes. I can't believe I left her at the stairs.

"Katie, I'm so sorry..." I say.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. We need to find Nox" Katie says. I nod. We run faster and faster, and we don't stop running.

**No one's POV!**

**The fallen:**

**Sisco Novalee of District Eleven (****_I never really liked Sisco, but I know many others did. He was an okay tribute. He was fun to write about. Goodbye, Sisco, I hope you don't kill anyone in anyone elses arena._****)**

**Shayde Raye Of District Nine (****_Oh Shayde why did I kill you?! I loved you so much! You were such a good tribute! What's Maria Therese going to do without you?! I'm so sorry! I loved you very much, Shayde, rest in peace._****)**

**The Fighters:**

**Hector Nelson fo District Two.**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Both of District Four.**

**Both of District Seven**

**Colleen Reyna of District Eight.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Maria Therese Rushman of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

**Both of District Twelve**

AN. More deaths come in the next chapter...just wait and see!


	24. Day 7, Part 2!

AN. I know it's a horrible excuse for an update, but it is one, none the less. The deaths come in this chapter. The games will be over ib two more chapters, and then the next chapter and blah. I'm pleased to say I've pivked a winner. Try and guess it! But anyway, here is the new chapter.

Coffee

_Zanther POV_

There is no chance for me. I'm dying. In fact, I'm face to face with a sword. A sword as big as my arm, and the person on the other side of it is, in fact, Saun Razan. The only thought on my mind is Mizuki. Her little face as she watches in horror. She is going to watch her older brother die on TV. I start to cry. Why did I ever leave her? I was such an idiot for volunteering. Now I'm goping to have to leave Mizuki. In some ways, I've always known I was going to my death, but only now to I feel the real pain, and I know how much pain Mizuki must be in.

"I'm sorry" I whisper

Saun smiles evilly as he raises his sword...

_Marc POV_

**_BOOM!_**

Another ones dead.

I haven't been looking at the fallen for the last few days, and I have no clue if Katie or Colleen is even alive anymore. I sigh. I walk down a hall, steering straight of fire. I left the basement when no one was looking. Hopefully they won't find me for awhile. I still have wounds from the fire that I need to heal, and I intend to do so. Hopefully the Capital won't set a dragon on which, which they probably will. But I don't know when people are looking, because the Capital is always seeing. I start eating apples, filling myself up as best I can. Soon m small supply of food will run out, and then it's time to steal. And I know when I steal, I might have to kill. And that scares me. In fact, it terrifies me.

_Katie POV_

Hector has made us turn around. He needs to find Colleen. He said he needed to tell her something. He told me to run. And so I have. I watch as dragons fall and tributes get injured. Faces of people I've forgotten the name of it hurt, and I can't help them. Lainee runs behind me. I hear shrill, loud laughter. I turn to see Saun Razan. He gives me a pleased, scary look. I yelp. I look around, trying to see Lainee. I spot Nox, a few feet away. He screams my name. Lainee is with him. Saun raises his blade. I scream and start to run. I run to Nox and Lainee. Saun runs after me, his weaspons raised.

"This will teach Tanita! No one says no to me!" Saun cries. "See, sissy? See what can happen when I'm here? I'll kill them! Oh yes, I'll kill them! There's no need to cry anymore. Saun isn't here anymore. No, Saun is long gone. It was your fault, sissy. It was your fault I have my scare. If you had just found me seconds before...then Saun would still be here. But no, so goodbye sissy!"

Saun says this to me. He sees my tears. He thinks I'm hi sister. I run to Nox and Lainee. Saun runs after me, and throws his blade. It hits Lainee square in the chest.

I watch as Lainee falls. Tears fill my eyes faster, as she falls to the ground. Her eyes close. Her sigh doesn't last. Her eyes look at me.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I'm sorry" Laineee whispers.

**_BOOM!_**

I scream Lainee's name. I start to cry even harder. I look at Nox. He doesn't seem to notice me. He shoves past me, and attacks Saun. Serious attack. He grabs his knife and tries to stab him. I watch in horror. While Nox is doing this, I fall to my knees and sob. Lainee lies beside me, her once beautiful face cold and completely lifeless. She was fourteen...she was only fourteen. I hold her hand and sob. I should have been nicer! I should have protected her! I should have been there for her...and now she's gone. Now the beautiful little girl who I was supposed to protect...is gone.

**_BOOM!_**

I turn my head, fast, just to see Nox's body fall to thr ground. My breathing stops. No. No. Not Nox. Not another one of my allies. I look up to the smiling face of Saun. His scar is burning red. For the first time in my life, I'm not scared. I don't feel anything, but anger. I stand up, pulling the sword out of Lainee's chest, and stick it on Saun's body, exactly where it was on Lainee's.

**_BOOM!_**

_Tanita POV_

I need revenge. Glace is gone, and it's all that little...things fault. I want to break his places over his head and shove my fist into his stomach. Glace would want that. She'd want me to kill him. She'd want me to avenge her. Wouldn't she? Oh course she would. It hasn't effected me so much until now. I can see the blondie now. That little twit knows that I need to kill him. He knows how much Glace's death effected me. I hate him. I hate him more then anything in the world. That horrible thing...he is going to die quickly. I will not stand by and watch him ruin my life. I stand up and follow him and the other one. She's also a blondie. They run out of the basement. They look so happy, and they have no clue what they're in for. I take pity in the girl. She's blond, like Glace. No, I won't kill her. I'll kill Hector, and be over. I need to destroy him, but not the girl. This is between me and Hector.

"Cols, we did it. We're free! We survived!" Hector says. Or did they? Hmm... The girl nods. He hugs her. "We survived. We aren't dead. We survived the second bloodbath."

"I know!" Colleen says with shrill joy. I run at him and cut open his chest. Hector falls.

"That's for Glace" I whisper. I run away. I don't hear a cannon, but I know it's coming. I hear over tired none stop sobs. It's the girls. I roll my eyes. He deserves it. He killed Glace. He killed Glace. _He killed Glace_.

_**BOOM!**_

**No One's POV!**

**The fallen:**

**Zanther Grimms of District Four (****_Zanther was a good hearted, kind tribute. No one sent him anything though, so he'd never survive anyway. I really enjoyed him, and wished I could have done more with him. Goodbye, Zan Man. I hope that Mizuki finds a better home, and I'm sorry you never avenged Vorth._****)**

**Madeleine "Lainee" Crest of District Twelve (**_**Lainee I loved you so much! I even considered having her win, but I didn't know what else to do with her character. She was strong, awesome, and I know everyone will miss her. I hope that she isn't alone. I loved you, Lainee, and I hope somewhere**_**_in another story, you've won, because you deserve it. Goodbye, Lainee._****)**

**Nox Ephraim** **of District Twelve** **(****_I loved Nox so much! Really, he was my favorite male tribute. I'll miss him so much. I didn't want him to die. I know everyone else will miss him dearly just as much as I will, which will be a lot. Goodbye, Nox, I really enjoyed writing about you._****)**

**Hector Nelson of District Two (****_Hector was my own tribute. I loved him very much, but I couldn't have let him win. That wouldn't be very fair. I wish you didn't have to go so soon. I'm glad you finished what you planned. I'm glad you avenged Hannah. I loved you, Hector, and I still do._****)**

**Saun Razan of District Ten (****_I loved Saun, and I wished he could have lived. He was sweet and funny, and I knew he broke everyones heart. I wanted him to go far, and he need, just not far enough. Goodbye Saun, and I hope you find your sister again._****)**

**The Fighters!**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Elizabeth Boulder of District Four**

**Both of District Seven**

**Colleen Reyna of District Eight.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Maria Therese Rushman of District Nine.**

**Tanita Cunshell of District Ten.**

AN. Reviews please!


	25. Day 8!

AN. So in the next chapter there will be three deaths! Get that, three! So anyway, this has turned out to be an all female day..oh well. I am also glad to inform that I have chosen a Victor! Okay, now read and review! And also, if any of you are **Sherlock** fans, you might want to check out my story "Matchmaker in Heels." Also, I'm very sorry if I have any major spelling mistakes, my computer has a jinx! Anyway, I have big news!

Big News: After this story is done, I have a new one planned! It's another SYOT! This one will be 100% better then this piece of garbage. Anyway, if you want, you can reserve spots now! It's a Quarter Quell. Twenty Four females and Twelve Males. I have my arena done, and blah blah blah. Anyway, please submit to that! Now I'll shut up so you can read! Enjoy!

Coffee

Day Nine.

_Dawn POV_

The Capital is going over-kill! The castle has started falling apart! I start to run as fast as I can, and dodge the fire. Still burning. Though the dragons disappeared, they're fire hasn't! I'm left with no allies. My own fault, I guess. I killed Sisco, leaving myself alone. Oh well. If I'm alone, I can win. Just need to wait for the tributes to start disappearing...and they will, soon. Judging by how fast this castle is falling apart. I guess the Game Makers don't like us. Were we not playing fair? No. There are no rules in the Hunger Games. I guess they just want me to be claimed Victor, which is going to happen. None the these tributes have a fighting chance. What are they? A gay tribute, a ghost, a child, a swimmer, and a few others ones I barely even notice. Those other ones are shadows. Nothing important. How do I get rid of shadows? I need more darkness. I am darkness. I'm darker then they know. I can fight them all. First those four need to go. And then I can destroy the shadows. And if they think that they're dark, they obviously have never met me. I'm the darkest tribute in this entire arena. No one can deny it. They fear me. I'm the only career left, besides the one who ran. But runaways are always caught. And I can catch that little fish girl. My darkness will grasp her and destroy her. And once I'm done with her, I'll go on to the rest. Darkness will grasp they're cold dying bodies and make them see that the only true Victor in this Arena is me. Once they realize this, the sooner I'll be wearing a crown, and I'll have a house in the Victors Village. People will fear me. I'm a Career. I'm meant to be feared. I dream of being feared. If the tributes in this arena don't fear me, then they aren't real. They're the shadows. And shadows are only illusions.

I start to skip as the roof caves in. I avoid being crushed, and fallen mess. I laugh with joy. This Arena is going to die and the people will be crushed! The Game Makers are doing this for me, aren't they? They want me to become the Victor! They want me to be feared. Hell, they probably fear me already! Nothing can drive out fear. I truly believe that. Once you fear something, it never disappears. It always haunts you. That's how the tributes feel about me. I'm intimidating. I'm someone's worst nightmare. The tributes biggest threat is me. They know that I've killed, and they know I'm not willing to stop! Not when I'm so close top Victory! So the Capital can make this roof fall, but they can never hide the fact that they fear me, and with fear they respect me. And they know that they need to let me win. And they know that I'll haunt them if they don't. Not as a ghost, but by fear. They fear me, and fear will always haunt them. I will always haunt them.

I snicker as I walk past the crying figure of the District four girl. She scream for help. How adorable! She thinks she has a remount chance of winning when she has no allies at all, and no one in the arena cares. I don't think I'll kill her now. I'll let her suffer, and if she's not dead in another half hour, then I'll kill her. She betrayed me. Not that I really care or anything, but it gives me a reason to build fear in her heart. It gives me a reason to kill her that would make sense in her confused mind. I can see it now: She'll be screaming and crying, and I'll tell her of her betrayal. Her eyes will widen and she'll start to cry, because she knows she's near death. And I'll raise my blade, and her little heart will skip a beat, and she'll take a breath, and may even whisper "Help Me." But no one will. It's going to be the end of the line, and she'll know it.

_Elizabeth POV_

Dawn is insane! As the Castle falls, she's skipping. Fear is rising with the way she's looking at me. My rib cage is already being crushed by a piece of the ceiling. I scream and cry for help. It feels heavier by the second. I start to wish for my Dad. His death has never gotten to me like it has now. I remember his warm smile and his bright eyes. I remember once, in the middle of summer, the dock broke when my Dad and I were swimming. I was to far away from Dad and he couldn't grab me. I was half way through and I was crying. My Dad looked at me in the eye and said: "Come on, Lizzy. You need to fight your way through life. If something happens to your Mom and I, you'll need to fight for yourself. Come on, sweetheart. Use your head. Take a deep breath. Push yourself up!" It was those very words that have inspired me. Dad died, and Mom has been stuck in bed, and I have needed to take care of myself. Dad's right. I need to work to get myself out of these situations. Hard work and practice is what's going to get me there. I need to be a big girl. I need to use my head, take a deep breath, and push myself up! I put my hands against the ground, sigh deeply. I imagine my Dad's warm smile and bright eyes, and everything he used to say to me. Then I imagine a younger boy. The boy that I've trusted with all my heart these last few days. The boy who died when I was protecting him. Zanther. He'd want me to do this. He'd want me to save myself. His face vanishes again, and Dad's face appears. I see his arms reaching out top help me. I move towards them. I hear his laugh. I see his face. I feel him holding me and lifting me up. I look around. I'm out from under the piece of ceiling. I can almost hear my father saying "I told you, Lizzy."

I stand up and start to run. I need to take care of myself and work for my survival. Everyone that I care about in this Arena is dead now. I need to save myself. I need to push myself to success. I need to be a hero, and apparently this time the innocent victim is myself as well. There is no one left to care about me, so I need ro care about myself. Who knows? Maybe Mom will even get out of bed if I win. She could be the Mother I knew before Father's death. The Mother I loved so dearly, and the women Dad would sacrifice himself for. If Dad cared about her that much, then I guess she can't be that bad. So maybe if I win for her, she can finally be the person who needs to be, instead of the person she wants to be. And the person she needs to be is my Mom, and if I don't survive, she'll know needed to be there for me, anyway. Or does she know? Does she even know I was Reaped? Does she know that I'm so far away and scared and dying? Does she know that her only daughter has been fighting for her life? She must know. She just must. I was taking care of her. She must know that I'm gone. And I hope she does, too. Because maybe now she can open her eyes and realize that I needed her. That I needed her and she betrayed me. Will she ever know? Maybe.

_Colleen POV,_

I sit in a tower shaking threw tears, as the castle falls apart. For some reason, the Capital is being nice to be. They sent me a tub of chocolate and a few dozen tissues. I just...I can't believe he's gone. I cared about him so much, and how does it turn out? I loved him for nothing. I knew one of us were going to die. I knew that I shouldn't have cared so much. I care about people to easily. I fell in love twice in this arena. First with Lulu, but not in a romantic way. You know how you love your best friends? That's how I felt about Lulu. I wanted to protect her, because she was my best friend, and now she's gone. And then I fell in love in a romantic way, with Hector. But then he was ripped away from me. I loved him so much, and then he was torn from my grasp, for eternity. I feel so cold. I'm shivering, and I feel ice cold all the way to the bone. Funny, this dress used to keep me so warm, but now all I feel is cold. All the warmth has left my body. All I can see is black. I tried to hard, and sunk so low. I tried to protect them. I tried to help them. I did everything to help Lulu live. I tried so hard. I found her food and kept her safe and made sure she was never attacked. I almost died trying to protect her, and she died. She left without another word, and before I could tell her how mcuh she meant to me, being my best friend. I miss her so much. I didn't want to say goodbye, but I was forced to. And then with Hector. We had finally gotten out...we were finally safe. Hector had finally been healed, and we had survived and he had found me again, and he was killed. It's too easy! It's too simple! There must be some kond of mistake! It must be! How could he die like that? How can it be that unfair? It was the first time I was happy since we entered. The first time I smiled. The first time anything happy or special pretty much ever happened to me and now what? Now he was ripped away. Now both of them were ripped away! My life is ruined. I don't know if I even want to win anymore. If I tried to make the Capital remember Lulu and Hector, they'd probably kill me. My life means _nothing_ anymore! They're torn away everything that's important to me anymore! Does anyone know how I feel? Does anyone know what's it's like for youe best friends to be destroyed right in front of your eyes? I feel like no one knows. I feel like I'm alone, all by myself, to rot in the darkness and cold.

I imagine Hector and Lulu's face floating above me. Lulu has a sly, careless smile, and Hector has a broad, happy geniune grin.

"You know what we would have wanted" Lulu whispers, her bouncy red hair flying around her shoulders.

"We would have wanted you to win, Cols" Hector says.

"Win?" I ask.

"Yeah, Lena. We would want you to win, for us" Lulu says.

"Okay" I whisper.

"I love you, Colleen" Hector says.

"And I love you, in a friendly way, of course" Lulu says.

"I love you both, too" I say. They smile and disappear. I need to win. I need to win, for them.

_Katie POV,_

I start to scream and run around wildly as the Castle starts to fall apart. Just my luck, too. Everyone is dying. _Everyone_. Nox, Lainee and Hector. My best friends. My only friends. Now I have to stand here alone as the Castle falls apart. I know that Colleen won't be ready to be Allies. So I'm alone, and I'm probably going to die.

I hear something. I look up, and gasp. I start to run, as the piece of ceiling starts to fall. I don't get out in the nick of time. In fact, my leg is stuck. I scream in pain. I'm bleeding. I look around. I want Nox! I hear scrambling and I look around again. I see a girl with auburn hair and freckles, wearing a large blue dress. She looks a me with wide eyes. She's the girl from District four! She pulls the piece of ceiling off my leg.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I don't know!" I say, through tears. The ceiling starts to fall faster. The girl and I start to run again, down corridors and through doors and anywhere where we can be safe.

"I'm Elizabeth" The girl says.

"I'm Katie" I say. "Allies?"

"Yes" She says.

_Maria Therese POV,_

I breath heavily. I need to get over his death. I just...need to. I have a boyfriend at home. I love him. I can't hurt him. I need to win. It's important. I straighten myself up, and walk outside. I need to be cold-hearted. I need to be ruthless. I need to be able to kill, and have no sympathy. I need to be a Career. I need to be Allies with Dawn Ice-Furo, and kill her in her sleep. It's the only way I can win, and the only way I can forget. I need to get home to my boyfriend and my family. I need District Nine. And most of all, I need people to know that I'm not a ghost. Everyone always mistakes me for one when I'm a living and breathing human being. I don't want people to think iof me as dead.

I used to want adventure. I used to live for it. I used to want to leave my District. Boy was I wrong. Adventure only brings pain, and when I get home, I never want to leave...again. So if I want to leave this horrible adventure, I need to kill, and I need to be a Career.

**No one's POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**None.**

**The Fighters:**

**Dawn Ice-Furo of District Three**

**Elizabeth Boulder of District Four**

**Both of District Seven**

**Colleen Reyna of District Eight.**

**Both of District Eight.**

**Maria Therese Rushman of District Nine.**

**Both of District Ten.**

AN. Okay, now REVIEW! If you don't review, I'm not motivated to write more, and my next update won't be for a long time! SO FREAKING LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks!

Coffee.


	26. Day 9!

An. So sorry I took so long! But here is the next chapter with the wonderful new tributes. Four deaths in this chapter. Read on!

_Dawn POV_

I put my sword up against Blondie's throat. She doesn't seemed fazed, other then a scowl. This girl thinks she can actually _steal_ from the Cornucopia? Well, from her appearance, she's probably a Mut. A ghost? Jeez, what a cliche. But anyway, she's doomed now. She should have never came across my path. I killed Sisco, the dude everyone feared throughout the arena. I destroyed the guy that everyone was terrified to every cross paths with. Well, he wasn't that hard to kill anyway. That loser cowered the second he saw fire. This Blondie thinks she can steal from me? Ha, even if she _is_ a ghost, she's dead again. No question. I smirk as I lift my sword...

"Wait!" The ghost cries.

"Ooh sure, lil' girl probably wants to say goodbye to her Mommy. Do it now" I say, pulling her hair up to the wall. Her eyes are cold, and unforgiving. She doesn't scare me, though. I'm not afraid of ghosts.

"You're out of allies. Aside from me, there are five tributes. One of them is a seriously strong girl, she was a wrestlers body. If she finds you first, yeah you could maybe kill her, but she'd injure you, and the girl from ten and boy from seven could take you. The girl from ten is depressed cause a friend of her's is dead and she's probably a bit psychotic now. The boy from tens friend who was a morphling addict died. They can injure you as well, triple injured, leaving you almost dead. Then the girl from four will kill you or the girl from eight, who is by the way only like...twelve. Then either of them could kill each other. You won't last without allies. You need an ally. Mine died. So unless you want to die seriously soon, you should take my offer. Wanna ally, or not?" The Blondie says.

"Ha, as if! You'd probably stab me in the back when I fell asleep. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill you?" I ask.

"Yes it would, but wouldn't it be better if you had somebody who could help you kill all the other tributes, and who may die by the end of the week?" Blondie asks.

"Fine, but you turn your back once on me, you know that next step" I say.

"Sure. My name is Maria Therese Rushman" Blondie says.

"Dawn Ice-Furo. Take a weapon, Blondie" I say.

"Sure, Sunshine" Blondie says. I know I'm going to regret this...maybe after tonight, if we can manage to kill anyone, I can kill her. I'd be easy, and it'd be fun. Besides, I'm thirsty for blood. The last person I killed was Sisco, and I'm bored now. I don't have that rush anymore. I don't have that shrill, dazzling feeling I had when I slit Sisco's throat. Remembering the amazing feeling of taking his life. And then when he fell to the ground. His blood all over the floor and covering his clothes. His milky eyes, and open mouth. What an achievement it turned out to be. Now I'm the most feared. I was feared before, but now, after I killed Sisco, people will forever be terrified if they ever cross my path. I could laugh and laugh and laugh about how foolish people are, for not fearing me as much as they do now. Fear takes over. Fear destroys hopes and dreams. And fear brings respect. I respect no one. No one has ever earned it, and no one ever will. I deserve this fame and fortune. I deserve everything that this victory would bring. I have been dreaming about this my whole life. Ever since I learned what the Hunger Games are. I can imagine, people showering me with all the food I can eat. People will fear to walk by my house. The only thing I'll ever miss is my dear old father. And no, I won't miss hiss loving arms and happy comments, because he never even gave me those. He never respected me. He doesn't even know that I'm alive. Actually, he does. He knows where I am. He knows everything that's happening to me. He probably misses his little punching bag. He probably misses the little creature who he used to scream at forever. My brother never even knew, the idiot. He has no idea that my own father ever tried to hurt me, for verbally abuse me. My brother never had a clue. He's dim mind can't even comprehend that I may have been hurt. He is an idiot. Though he was the only one who loved me. And Phoenix...I haven't even thought about him since I entered the arena. He'll have to notice me after I win. He'll have to care about me after I win. He'll _have_ to.

"Hurry up. We should kill some tributes when we have the chance" Blondie says. What was her name again? Well, I don't really care. But she's right. I grab a weapon and a satchel, and start to run after her. I know who to kill. I've been dreaming about.

Target: Fish Girl, also known as Elizabeth Boulder.

_Elizabeth POV_

Katie and I have gotten pretty far. Katie seems to know this part of the arena pretty well. She's telling me how she was kidnapped by the Careers (I start to feel extremely guilty, even though I had quit by then) and tortured for a long time, until her ally came to save her, but Katie was to weak, and she fell down the stairs. She spent days after days without any food, and wandered for a very long time, but not getting far because of her injuries. She had wandered about these hallways the most.

"Any secret passage ways?" I joke.

"Yep" Katie says.

"What?!" I ask. I was totally unserious! How is there...this is a castle arena, we're wearing these clothes, and they're trying to lead us to other tributes. Of course there are secret passage ways.

"Yeah, but most of them either lead to the Cornucopia or the dungeons. Just trying to kill me off. I'm surprised I _did_ live. They really wanted me dead. Well, probably because I'm friends with half the tributes in this Arena...even though my friends are...dead. Except Colleen, but she just lost...Hector. But I'm fine. I have you as an ally now" Katie says, happily.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you" I say.

"It isn't your fault. And I trust you. Even though you were a Career, you aren't anymore" Katie says. I nod. We sit down and I hand her an apple and a piece of cheese. I still have a few supplies left over from the Cornucopia, when I quit the Careers. Katie smiles and eats it quickly. I eat as well. We haven't had much these last few hours, but now I'm overly hungry. Though I'm still trying to ration it. If we have none later when we're really hungry, then we're doomed. I wanted to keep more food, but if we don't eat now then...well, we'll probably die, and I'm only speaking for myself because I don't know what Katie is thinking.

"Did you hear that?" Katie asks.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"It sounded like very, very faint footsteps..." Katie says.

"Oh jeez" I whisper. It's the Careers. Or it's the only Career left, and the most dangerous one. It's Dawn. I hear a horrible laugh and a sing-song voice. It's mocking. She's trying to scare me more then I should be. I hear another voice. Who's...? I've never heard this voice before, and apparently neither does Katie. I start to shiver.

"Elizabeth" Dawn sings. She walks around he corner with a smirk on her face. "Do you remember what you did to me? Do you remember how you tried to leave, and then did? Saved others lives? Betrayed me? Do you wanna hear a funny story? Chris died. He was killed by Saun, a companion who also died, but a companion who didn't betray me. Now Elizabeth, how does that make you feel? Huh?"

"You made me kill The district one boy! Marcus something. You made me do horrible things! No wonder I left you!" I say.

"Such a shame that a fine beauty such as yourself will half to die so young. What a horrible thing to do, from such a horrible person. I'm darkness, Lizzy, I'm darkness and you are only a shadow. Darkness will drive that shadows out, I can promise you that. Goodbye, Elizabeth Boulder. Say goodbye to those who knew you" Dawn says, rubbing her finger against her blade, as if getting ready to stab me with it. I close my eyes. Think, Elizabeth, think! I have a knife. I can do it. I can kill her, like she made me kill the district one boy. I can kill Dawn, just like I had planned to in the first place. I have a weapon. I can do it. I just need to take a deep breath. And if I do die, goodbye Zan, and goodbye Mom, and goodbye father. My sword is on my back. I unsheath my sword and put it against her neck. Dawn laughs and kicks my legs, making me fall. She takes her own sword and stands over me, ready for the kill. I pick my sword back up and try to whip her's out of her hands. Dawn kicks the side of my face, and runs to her weapon, and takes mine out of my hands. My face starts to bleed. I scream out in pain. I can't open my left eye. I open my right, though and stand up and run to Dawn, jumping on her back. I try to choke her. It starts to work, when another girl appears. She looks like...a ghost! She frowns deeply and picks up my sword, but first pulls me off Dawn's back. Dawn holds my feet to the ground and the ghost-like girl holds my arms, and also tries to choke me. I yell Katie's name the best I can. She pulls the ghostlike girl away from me. I pull up and take a giant chunk of ground from a pile beside me and through it at Dawn. She falls over. I take the sword that she dropped, raise it over my head, and forcefully push it down. Dawn screams.

_**BOOM!**_

Oh my gosh! I just killed Dawn!

The ghost girl has seemed to tie Katie to the wall. Katie screams my name. I don't know what to do! I scream with frustration. The ghost-like girl approaches me.

"I don't care that you killed Dawn. I was going to kill her myself, but I need to win. I need to get back to my boyfriend and my family. I'm sorry that I have to do this" the ghost-like girl says. "I'm so sorry, and I know you don't deserve to die." She walks up to me. I try to fight her, but I suddenly feel seriously tired. There is no more reason for me to fight. I know I can't win anymore. The ghost-like girl raises her sword...

Goodbye, Zanther.

_Marc POV_

_**BOOM!**_

Jeez, two deaths! What is going on? Big fight, I guess. Maybe I should join it...if all the other tributes are in one place (doubtful) I could maybe even the chances of Victory. If I could win, I could finally get home to Alana and mom. Man I miss them. They're my only family. Ever since dad died...why did I let him die? Leaving Alana and Mom alone after I left. I hope they're okay. I'd never tell Alana this, but I seriously miss her. Yeah, she's my annoying little sister who always tries to make me talk, but she's still my sister none the less.

I look through my satchel, to see if there's anything that could help me. I have anti-infection medicine, a piece of dry bread, a half eaten apple, several needles, a dagger, a map of the dungeons, and a few dozen knives. I take the knives and out and strap them to my belt, and put the dagger in my hand. I don't do anything with the anti-infection medicine, except put in on my scare that's on my arm. I take a bite of the apple and eat the bread and start to move out. I listen for any kind of sound. I hear nothing. Maybe if I listen even more closely, I could hear the hovercraft. I shut my eyes and listen closely. I have a pretty good since of hearing. I've worked in the forest my whole life, and I've needed to listen for wolves and animals that could attack me, and my hearing improved a lot. I hear slight fluttering to the south. I run to follow it. Unless it's another dragon of a butterfly that is right next to my ear, I think that it's the hovercraft. That's the only modern thing in this arena. The only thing they could think of that they couldn't replace, unless they wanted to be killed. I personally think they could've used used a flying dragon, but oh well. I'm not a game maker, so I can't decide what goes in or not, can I? Nope. Oh well, I wouldn't want to be a game maker, anyway. I run faster, as the hovercraft gets louder. If I don't get there soon, the hovercraft will be gone and I'll have missed my chance. I run faster and faster until I can see it. It takes away the bodies of the scary Career and the girl from four. Oh my gosh yes! Two Careers are gone! I'm especially glad that the girl from three is dead, because she was the scariest career there was. I notice Katie from behind a doorway. Her face is scarred and her hair is completely messed and her clothes are tattered. Big bags are under her eyes, and her forehead is bleeding. I can see big scares all around her, and her left leg seems to be limping. Her right eye also seems to have been cut. I gasp. What happened to her? When the hovercraft leaves, I run up to her.

"Katie" I say. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Marc" She says, with a small smile. "Uh, not really. My boyfriend died, by friend recently died, then my best friend, and now a new friend. A friend of my best friend is seriously depressed right now and isn't ready to be allies and the two other girls are terrifying and the ghost girl could appear at any minute. Actually, I'm gonna go with completely depressed and my tears are uncontrollable."

Katie starts to cry and she sits down on the floor, where there are thousands of bloodstains.

"You know, I tried so hard to save my friend! I really did. But that girl just came in and killed her. She did! How could she?" Katie sobs. "You know what, I don't wanna win anymore! I don't care about anything! You have a dagger and like...twelve knives. You kill me!"

"No, Katie, I can't do that!" I say, shyly. How could I kill her? She's my friend. I couldn't do that.

"Do it, Marc! You need to do it!" She screams. "Don't you wanna win? Don't you wanna go home to your family?! Do it, Marc! Do it! Do it! Kill me, Marc!"

Tears run down my face, and I raise my dagger.

"I can't" I whisper.

"Yes you can!" Katie says, grabbing my hand and pulling it close to her heart. I shut my eyes, and my hand slips. I hear Katie gasp, and heavy breathing, then nothing.

_**BOOM!**_

"No!" I scream, opening my eyes. Katie's eyes are open, and tears are still on her face. The dagger is in her heart area. "What have I done?" I start to cry, tears streaming down my face very fast. How did I do this? How did I kill her? No, no, no! Katie...

My sobs grow louder and louder and I bet people can hear me throughout the arena. I don't care. I don't care...I feel a sharp pain in my back, and I feel myself falling. The last few words I make out are small, and not many could hear me, even though I hope the Capital can.

"Katie, I love you, and I've loved you since the second I saw you. Goodbye Katie. Goodbye." Then darkness takes over my view...

_Maria Therese POV_

_**BOOM!**_

The boy from seven is dead. I feel horrible for doing that...I can't believe I killed him! I think I had too, though. He was so depressed after killing his district partner. After killing Katie, then saying he loved her. I feel horrible. I can't believe I just killed those two people. They were probably really good people, too. But now they're gone and it's my fault. I wonder what Elizabeth's life was like when she was in her district? I wonder what the people from district seven are thinking right now? Did Marc have a younger sibling that loved him? What were they're pasts like? I don't know. I wish that I never entered this arena. It turned me into this bloodthirsty monster who kills people! I can't believe I killed those two innocent people! I bend down on my knees and cry for a long time. How could this have happened? How...?

"Hello tributes!" The sound of Hilda Flickerman's voice says. "I can see that there are three of you left, and each are cunning, strong girls. Well, I have a feast to invite you to. Each of you has lost a loved one. Each of you has lost a person you were romantically in love with. Each of them has brought a token with them. Hector Nelson from District Two brought a ankle bracelet from his sisters jewelry box, and it's something that he loved more then anything. Glace DeBay From District One brought a ring from her woods that was a lucky charm, and she even told her mentor that she was gonna give it to somebody special, if you know what I mean. And Shayde Raye from District Nine brought a necklace that belonged to his mother. Each of them would have wanted somebody who they loved to have these. And you can't admit you don't want them. Meet at the Cornucopia. You can't resist, because of one tiny thing to remember."

I hear hissing behind me. It's the dragons. They're back.

"They can't attack the Cornucopia, so chop chop! Come quickly!" Hilda says, and everything goes quiet. I grab my satchel and run. Heck, I'm getting that necklace! And I'm gonna win! Game on, Capital!

**No One's POV!**

**The Fallen:**

**Dawn Ice-Furo Of District Three (****_I loved Dawn and adored writing her and her story. Most people hate Dawn, but you need to understand her story. I really loved Dawn and even though she killed a few of my favorite tributes, she was still a great tribute. Rest In Peace, Dawn, you deserve it._****)**

**Elizabeth Boulder Of District Four (****_I loved Elizabeth so much, and I know so does a few of the readers. I considered her winning for a long time, but then in that situation, this would have been better. Her ending was stronger then it would have been if she won. Rest In Peace, Elizabeth._****)**

**Katie Whitewolf Of District Seven (****_Oh Holy sweet mother, why did I kill you?! I loved Kates so much! She was one of my favorites and one of my friends favorite...why did I kill you? Why was I stupid enough to kill you?! Oh jeez. Well, I loved you, Girl. And Rest In Peace, Katie._****)**

**Marc Delavega Of District Seven (****_Besides Nox, you were my favorite male tribute. You were so amazing and just perfect, and I can't believe I didn't let you win. You were one of the best tributes in this story, and I'm seriously sad to see you go. Rest In Peace, Marc._****)**

**The Fighters!**

**Colleen Reyna of District Eight.**

**Maria Therese Rushman of District Nine.**

**Tanita Cunshell Of District Ten.**

AN. So there ya go! Anyway, next chapter is in third person and we'll find our winner! Also, I have a little poem in the next chapter. So yeah, review please! And goodluck Colleen, Maria Therese, and Tanita!

Coffee Out.


	27. I Now Pronounce The Victor!

**AN. Hey, sorry about the stupid lines in the middle of the poem, they just won't disappear! Now, no skipping to the end to see who's the victor, I want you to read it all. POEM AND ALL! Anyway, review at the end.**

**Coffee**

The Poem Of Three.

_Three tributes left to fight, some have to stay up for the entire all night._

_Some have to prepare, and walk to the meeting place that evening if they dare._

_Who is left in this arena of fright? A Child, A Ghost, and one who lost her loved one's light._

_The Child gets ready with her sword in hand, if she doesn't fight there's no going back to her home land._

_The ghost gets ready with camouflage and traps, hopefully someone will not have the maps._

_The one who lost her loved one's light is still getting ready for the dangerous fight._

_The three meet each other at the end of the day, each each seeing everything in gray._

_They fight and they fight till they're bones are chilled, each wishing that they wouldn't be killed._

_But only one can live in this game, but who may it be who will win all this fame?_

_Who knows, and keep reading if you dare, and you will see who's wins fair and square._

_Third person._

Colleen runs as fast as she can towards the Cornucopia. Her eyes sting because of the smoke that is around her. She knows that she's going to die if she doesn't reach the Cornucopia, and she's afraid she's going to die if she does, as well. She takes deep breaths, even though the air that she breaths is full of smoke. Colleen tries to ignore it. She was to win. For Lulu. For Hector. The thought that keeps her motivated is that if she gets to the Cornucopia, she'll get Hector's ankle bracelet if she keeps going. She wants that bracelet. If she won, she'd wear it everyday. Colleen is surrounded by fire. She looks around for the lowest part in the wall, and jumps through it. She lands on her back, but stands up quickly and runs, seeing the Cornucopia about thirty feet away. She can do it, right? She can win? She needs to. For Hector, and for Lulu.

Tanita stays where she is, which is behind a thin portrait in the kitchen, near the Cornucopia. The castle is on fire everywhere else except this one circle. She sees Maria Therese a few feet away, hiding behind a few supplies. _She thinks she's so clever, _Tanita thinks to herself. She can see right through her, and she can guess her plans. Minutes later, the girl from eight jumps over a fire wall. She seems winded, and doesn't notice the other two girls who are stalking her with they're eyes. Tanita doesn't think of this little girl as a girl anymore, she thinks of her as a tribute who she needs to kill. Her mentor told her that that is the only way she can win. She needs to think like that. She doesn't think of Maria Therese as a tribute either. Tanita needs to win. And sadly, she needs to kill if she needs to win. Though she does feel pity for the younger girl. She remembers when she killed the boy who killed Glace. How much she screamed and cried and begged him to stay alive...well, maybe she'll let the other girl kill her. She wouldn't want to hurt this poor little girl, who lost her loved one just as easily as Tanita lost her's.

Maria Therese holds the necklace close to her heart, and slips it over her head. She has eyes on both the tributes. Tanita Cunshell is hiding behind a portrait. She can see her frizzy black hair and the shape of her. And Colleen doesn't seem to see anyone. This would be very easy for Maria Therese. All she needed to do was stay low, and fight. And soon, the fight would begin. She could feel it.

Colleen is scouting out and trying to find Hector's ankle bracelet when she hears a sharp noise. She dives behind a stack of swords, and watches with fear. Tanita has just walked out from behind the portrait, and heads straight towards where Maria Therese is hiding. Tanita throws the stuff that she is hiding behind aside and puts her sword to Maria's throat. Maria Therese coughs as a distraction and hits Tanita square in the chest. Tanita grows angry and knees her on her hip as hard as she can, and hopefully cracking it somewhat. After this, it is a frenzy of hitting and biting and kicking and pulling and anything they can do. They also fight with swords and cut each others arms and legs, and both losing a lot of blood. Colleen giggles to herself. She may not even need to do any killing at all. At this rate, they'll kill each other. But she knows that the Capital won't stand for that, and eventually she'd have to fight. She looks around quickly, and sees that Maria Therese looks very, very weak. That'd be her target. She shakily stands up and tries to fight. She runs at both Maria Therese and Tanita. Tanita had been expecting this all along and pulls out a knife. She hits Colleen with the back of her blade and Colleen tumbles backward. Colleen screams out in pain as her forehead starts to bleed. She takes in deep breaths, giving Maria Therese just enough time to kick Tanita in the ribs and run at the smaller, defenseless child. Colleen is blind in her right eye, but she can see Maria Therese coming. Colleen feels like she could through up, but stands but and takes out her dagger. She knows it's useless, because Maria Therese has a sword. Tears stream down Colleen face as Maria Therese nears her.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to go home" The ghost-like girl says, her eyes shining with sadness and pity for Colleen.

"Please don't do this to me. I have a sister who needs me to come home and two brothers. My mother is poor and she told me when she came to the say goodbye that her only hope now was for me to win. Please, Maria, please" Colleen whimpers. For the first time she entered the arena she feels like she actually is: a young, terrified child. Both the older girls felt pity for her, but both still desperately wanted to win. And both had good reasons.

"Please don't call me Maria. Only my mom called me that" Maria Therese says.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm" Colleen says. Maria Therese doesn't know what to do. She drops her sword in confusion. She couldn't kill this little girl. She put her hand out to help Colleen up. Colleen takes it with a smile on her face. Somebody doesn't want to kill her. She was being so nice to her. She was the nicest tribute in the finale ever. Only then did she notice how sweaty her hands were. Colleen couldn't keep her hands still, and when she was up, with a jump, her hands slip out of Maria Therese's grip. Colleen screamed as she fell, but she was so close to the edge. Tears stain her eyes, and Colleen falls into the fire. She screams and screams in pain as the fire eats her flesh.

"NO!" Maria Therese screams. Colleen stops screaming. They couldn't hear anything but the crackling of fire. They could smell burning flesh. Tears were in Maria Therese's eyes. She didn't want to kill that poor child.

_**BOOM!**_

Goes the cannon. Maria Therese can't avoid tears. They drip down her face and her whole body is shaking. She needs to win now. She can, even if she upset. She can do it. She knows she can. She wipes away her tears and take a deep breath and tries to shake the sad feeling.

"Are you ready?" Tanita asks.

"Yes" Maria Therese breaths. Tanita picks up a sword and runs at Maria Therese. Maria Therese blocks it with a shield she picks from the Cornucopia. Tanita stumbles backward, and picks up her own shield. Tanita runs at her and tries to kick the sword out of her hands. It doesn't work, because Tanita ends up kicking Maria Therese's shield. She yelps in pain. Tanita doesn't let it bother her, because she sees Maria Therese trying to stab her. Tanita blocks it with her sword and kicks Maria Therese's sword out of her hands. Maria Therese grits her teeth and kicks Tanita in her knees. Tanita falls down onto her back, and when Maria Therese goes in for the kill, she kicks her legs, knocking her down. Tanita picks up another sword and stands over Maria Therese with sword in hand. She is about to slit her throat when Maria Therese pushes her legs up and kicks Tanita in the ribcage and pushes her to the floor, and sits on her stomach with her elbow on her neck. Tanita tries to wiggle her way free, but it doesn't work. Maria Therese pushes harder against her throat. Tanita screams loudly and sits up, hard, and Maria Therese falls onto the floor, hitting her head. Tanita kicks her in the stomach so that she stays down and picks up a rock. Maria Therese starts to cry.

"Just do it" She says. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Why?" Tanita asks. Maria Therese smiles, having distracted her opponent, and jumps up, grabbing Tanita's hair and pulling it backward. Tanita screams and punches Maria Therese in her chest. Maria Therese screams and scratches the left side of Tanita's face, which starts to bleed. Tanita elbows Maria Therese in the face, which makes a cracking sound. Tanita's moves away her elbow and she sees that she broke Maria Therese's nose. Maria Therese screams and holds her nose, crying loudly and screaming now. Tanita sighs, and pushes Maria Therese into the Cornucopia, and thousands of weapons fall on top of her. Swords, arrows, daggers, maces, axes, and more countless traps and weapons. Maria Therese screams and screams, and the weapons pierce her skin. Tanita has to look away, because the sight is utterly terrifying. She almost throws up when blood soaks into her dress from under her. Maria Therese is still screaming, and Tanita doesn't feel good. She holds her stomach and closes her eyes. She hates the sound of Maria Therese's screams. And then it stops. Tanita waits for a sword in her back, but nothing happens. She hears a grunt. She turns and sees the terrifying sight that is now Maria Therese.

"I'm so sorry" Tanita says, ashamed of herself for everything. Maria Therese nods, and takes in her last breath.

_**BOOM!**_

Tanita takes a deep breath. She's the last one in the arena. Tanita won! Though she doesn't feel like it. She feels empty. She feels tired. But she's still happy to at least be alive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce to you the winner of the annual Hunger Games, Tanita Cunshell" Hilda Flickerman says, happily.

**The Fallen:**

**Colleen Reyna Of District Eight (****_Colleen was one of my favorite tributes in this entire thing, and a fans favorite as well. I really cared about her and I wish that she could have won, and I considered in for a long time, but I wanted the victor to win the most. Rest In Peace, Colleen._****)**

**Maria Therese Rushman of District Nine (****_You were perfect. I loved you so much and I seriously can't believe I killed you. I am so upset that you didn't win, because you were one of my favorites. I loved you so much, Maria Therese, Rest In Peace._****)**

**The Victor:**

**Tanita Cunshell of District Ten (****_You are kick a and fabulous and I think that you deserved it, even if the others didn't, but this is my story and I wanted you to win. I love Tanita very much, I think truly think she deserved to win. Congratulations, Tanita Cunshell.)_**

AN. Two more chapters, the funerals, and the victors life (in the victors life, I also have songs for tributes) but after that, this story is over. I just want to say that this has been such a pleasure writing this story, and I could have never asked for better friends to read and review this story I worked so hard on. And I just want to say that you to Typewriters for reviewing almost every chapter. And thanks to everyone else. It really has been such a fun time, and I know that this has been on here for like...a year and I still haven't finished, but thanks to you, I finally can. I love ya'll so much, and please review if you love or like my story, because after the next two chapters, this story is over. And if I get more then five reviews, I'll give you a sneak peek about my next story.

Coffee out!


	28. Funerals Part 1!

**AN. Okay, here is part 1 of my lovely funerals! I hope you enjoy. I put a lot of new twists here and there is you were wondering, and I know I went a little crazy with this, and there is a whole lot of things that weren't on the forms, but you sent these to me, gave me control of the tributes, so if you don't like what I did, send your tribute to another writer! Anyway, here ya go! I love ya'll! (Jeez, I sound crazy.)**

**Coffee.**

* * *

Funerals!

Things are quiet in District one. They aren't usually, but the horrible tragedy had occurred at both Glace's family and Marcus's. At Glace's funeral, it's open casket. Her blond hair trails around her body, and her once red lips are a pale blue. Her once beautiful face is completely lifeless. Glace's parents kneel at they're daughters casket and weep. If they had known the result, they would have handed her the weapons she needed to train with. How had they been stupid enough to try and not let her trian? She's dead, now, and it's they're faults because they were stupid enough to not let her train when she really needed to! The rest of the district is ashamed that they're tributes didn't win, and not only that, but that they're tributes weren't even Careers! Glace is put into her grave. Her parents start to cry. They miss they're young daughter with all they're hearts, and they know that so does that girl from ten. They want to meet her, and tell her the history about Glace. They know that Glace would have wanted that, and that Tanita would want to know.

"It's what she would have wanted. Glace would have wanted Tanita to win" Glace's father whispers to her mother.

"I know, and I'm glad she did" Glace's mother says, crying on her husbands shoulder. They stay at the graveyard for long hours afterward, mourning over they're lost daughter, wishing for her to come back to them. They fall asleep at the graveyard, still wishing for they're little girl. They remember everything she ever did perfectly, and they had watched every single second of the games before she died, and when they did fall asleep, the other was awake. Now all they could do is mourn. They're daughter had meant everything to them, but she was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Rest In Peace, Glace DeBay.

_Marcus_

Marcus's parents are chilled to the bone and speechless. They had been shocked since Marcus was killed, and on the second day, too. The casket is closed. The people who knew Marcus cry and cry and cry over they're lost friend. He was so young and never deserved this ending! Marcus's father stays as close to the coffin as he can, not wanting to lose him. He thought that he didn't need his son. Now he's so ashamed of himself, because he always compared him to his other son. He should have treated Marcus with respect! Now Marcus went to the grave believing that his father never cared about him and only cared about his brother. Neither of his parents can believe he's even dead. How...? His parents wished for some kind of miracle. Something to bring back they're son. His friends cry, and one girl even drops to her knees. Marcus had been known throughout district one, and many people cared about him. He was a brave and cunning young man, who had died so tragically. Some people left early. They were a career district, and needed to be respected, and mourning over a child who had died, when one had died every year was pathetic, wasn't it? Marcus's parents, still stunned, sat in the graveyard. The tragedy kept replaying in they're heads. Watching him get stabbed in the back by that District four girl. They would always hate district four, and were glad that that child had died. They would never admit it, but they hated her. It was impossible to forgive her. They're only son was gone, and it was her fault. His parents some time in the next week left the graveyard, when they almost died from hunger.

Rest In Peace, Marcus Canfield.

District Two.

_Hadley_

Hadley's father was almost dead. His little girl...Hadley was gone. He had resulted in taking double doses of Morphling. His only light was Hadley. He had won the games before. He had been a Victor, which got him started on the Morphling, but now that his baby was gone...there was nothing he could do. He knew who Hadley was and how many people she had tried to kill, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. He was upset when it wasn't open casket, because the last time he had saw his daughter was when she was poisoned by those two horrible girls. He was still angry that one of them won. She didn't deserve it after what she had done to his daughter. Hadley was better trained and more fit for it. She was perfect to be the Victor. He still couldn't believe that his little girl was gone. The first few days, he didn't even realize she was gone. It was when he turned on the TV, to watch the bloodbath, when he realized that his baby was fighting to the death with these other horrible people. How had she not won?Her father had won! He always assumed that if anyone had ever been reaped who was related to him or anyone who ever volunteered would win. But his own daughter...the girl he sighed up for all that training...the girl who had studied poisons her whole life...how could she be gone?

Only few are gathered at Hadley's funeral. Her father and cousins and uncles and aunts. And a boy. Hadley's father didn't know she had many friends. His name is Demitri. He is crying and crying, and seems to miss her just as much as her father. The boy is on his knees. Looking around the cemetery, he noticed that there was only two aunts and three uncles. There are also a few of her cousins. Her cousins never seemed to notice her, and only when she had volunteered did they realize that Hadley existed. Few of her two her uncles are crying and one of her aunts, and her father, but nobody else seems fazed. Hadley was not a popular girl in District Two. Even by her own family. She didn't have any friends, besides Demitri apparently, and the reason she volunteered was to prove herself, and if she became Victor, to at least be noticed. But she wasn't. She wasn't Victor and still, she wasn't noticed. The only time she ever got any praise or any kind of acknowledgment was when she volunteered.

Her father weeps beside her grave as the casket get's lowered into the ground. He hugs her grave and screams, wishing it to not be true. But it is, and there is nothing he can do about it. When the funeral ends, he walks up to his brother who is also crying and whispers:

"I just wish I could have said goodbye. That's all I want. Why is she gone? Why is my baby dead?"

"She volunteered to prove herself, I think. I just don't know. But go, say goodbye now" He says, giving his brother a push.

He sits beside his daughters grave and tells her how much he loved her, even though he had never been there for her, and even though he was on Morphling the whole time, he always cared about her and looked out for her. Then he said goodbye, which was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But he didn't want to let go of his daughters grave. He _couldn't_. But then, he heard something. Like Hadley's voice in his head and only his head, saying hello back to him...and then Hadley started talking.

Rest In Peace, Hadley Azaley.

_Hector_

Hector's parents cry and cry. How could they have lost another child? They're baby? They had already lost Hannah, why did they have to lose Hector? They thought Hector always won. How could he not have won this time? _How_? They pondered this for a few hours, and Hector's body was slowly lowered into the ground. His grave was right beside his sisters, just like he would have wanted.

"Well, at least he finally avenged Hannah" Hector's friend said to his mother.

"Yes, but who's going to avenge Hector?" Hector's mother cried.

"I will, next year" she said. "I, December Santana Palmer is going to avenge Hector Nelson. My best friend."

"Oh De, don't do that" Hector's mother said.

"I want to" She whispered, and walked to Hector's grave, and started to cry. Hector's mother followed her and did the same, grieving over her lost children.

Rest In Peace, Hector Nelson.

District 3.

_Dawn_

Dawn's funeral is almost empty. Only her brother, her father, and a boy named Phoenix. Her brother cries and cries, on his knees at Dawn's funeral. How could she be gone? His sister meant everything to him. Phoenix wipes away a few tears, but didn't know Dawn well enough to cry as much as her brother. Dawn's father stands there, rolling his eyes. In his mind he doesn't care. She was a burden. She was an idiot. A horrible devil child. The only use she was was when he was mad, and he needed to scream at something. She was just a thing that was destroyed. He had plenty of good items that were destroyed, and he didn't understand why Dawn would be different. He didn't care that she was dead. Really it was a relief. One less thing he had to take care of.

Dawn's brother looked at Dawn's casket that was wide opened. Her eyes were open and her hands together, with her long finger nails curving into her hand. She looked like she always did. Angry, sad, and bloodthirsty. Her brother loved her so much. He knew that she was a terrifying person who killed many people in the arena, and was the head of the careers and all, but he loved her dearly. He remembered who she was when they're mother was alive. She was a sweetheart back then. But she was still a little bit angry, mean and sarcastic, but she was so much kinder then. After they're mother died, they're father got angry and took everything out on Dawn. Dawn turned angry and horrible after that, becoming a real career. Dawn's brother has missed the Dawn before his mother died, and has always wanted that Dawn to come back. He misses her, and that's the girl he sees in the casket, not the monster she had turned into. He cried and cried for a long time. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He couldn't believe that he lost his sister.

"Come on, we're leaving now" his father said, in a bored matter.

"No! I can't leave!" Dawn's brother cried.

"She ain't getting any deader, so we're going" his father said. "Won't this be nice? A life without it. A life without that horrible little girl."

"You leave, then. Let me stay here" Dawn's brother pleaded. His father rolled his eyes, and smacked his son across the face, and left. Phoenix was already, too. And he was alone, with Dawn's grave.

Rest In Peace, Dawn Ice-Furo

_Dan_

All of Dan's teachers and his parents are at his funeral. All of them are crying and wishing for it not to be true. Dan was such a good person, and even though mute, always knew exactly what to do, and probably knew what to say, and just couldn't say it. He was the smartest kid in the class. He was very sweet, as well, some of the teachers think. His parents are crying as well, not being able to believe that he's gone. Dan was so kind, and such strong spirited. He was the bravest kid ever, for being able to not break down when he was in the Capital. Dan's parents couldn't speak during the entire service. They felt like they were mute. They felt like no matter how much they tried, they just couldn't speak. The teachers could, and they spoke at the funeral, but the parents couldn't. They held each other, shaking with tears in they're eyes. They felt so empty. They felt like they had been completely drained of happiness. They felt more tired then they had ever been. He was dead. He was dead and never coming back. His parents didn't want to believe it, and they didn't want to remember the games. The only thing they wanted was for Dan to be alive. But he wasn't, and there was nothing that they could do about it, and that hurt them the most, and they thought that it was impossible for it to hurt anymore then it did.

Rest In Peace, Dan Sparks.

District Four.

_Elizabeth_

People from work are present at Elizabeth's funeral, and not many more. Her mom isn't there. Where is she? People at the funeral keep asking that question, because here daughter is _dead_. Does she know what happened? Does she know that Elizabeth is gone? That Elizabeth was reaped and sent off to the Capital to never return? She doesn't, but she knows that something is wrong. Why doesn't she smell food anymore? Why aren't the windows open anymore? Why has she had to use the small supply of food from under her bed instead of the amazing food that her daughter makes? And why does no one answer the door anymore? It was getting ridiculous. Almost as if her daughter had abandoned her. Her mother rolls her eyes, shrugging and not caring very much. She is angry. She feels like she doesn't deserve everything that happened to her. First of all: Her husband died, and now her daughter is gone. She wants to know the truth, so she finally leaves her bed, and walks downstairs. Her daughter isn't there. She walks to the living room and turns on the TV. The thing that is playing is a recount of all the tributes who died, and they're names. Suddenly, she sees her daughters name. Her daughter...was a tribute? She didn't win? Elizabeth's mother screams and starts to cry. She falls onto the floor and claws at it, scratching holes onto the furniture. She screams so loud that people start to knock on her door, asking if she is okay. But Elizabeth's mother is not okay. Her daughter was reaped. Her daughter is gone. Her daughter died, and she had no idea that anything had happened. She is a terrible mother, and probably the worst in the history of they're district. She turns off the TV and runs out of her house. She needs to go to the graveyard, because maybe the funeral is still on...just maybe...but when she gets there, she finds out that it's over. She finds out that she missed it. She missed her own daughters funeral.

Rest In Peace, Elizabeth Boulder.

_Zanther_

Zanther Grimms lies dead at his open-casket funeral. His eyes are closed tight. He still has an arm that was cut open during the games. Mizuki Grimms is on her knees, sobbing her poor little heart out. How could this happen? Why had he done this? _Why_? Mizuki had already lost her parents, then lost her older brother Vorth, and now she had lost Zanther. Zanther had been her hero, and the only person that Mizuki had. She had even thought that life might be getting better, but it wasn't...because now her brother was laying dead in front of her. Mizuki cried harder and harder at the end of her brothers casket. She can barely look at his lifeless face. It's impossible. Even after everyone left, Mizuki still sat there, crying and wishing for this not to be true. Her older brother was her only light. Her family was gone. She was the very last person in the Grimms's family. And she wouldn't have kids, so now it would never continue. She didn't want to have children because she didn't want the person who brought them up to be a person who was always in pain, and probably would never be able to love again. Mizuki is now an orphan. She remembered that the thing Zanther wanted more from ever was for Mizuki to never go to an orphan edge, but now...Mizuki was staying with a family with a dozen children, and they couldn't afford to feed another, and no one else would take her. Mizuki has two choices. She can either go to an orphan edge to never get adopted...or she could run away. The second option seemed like the better answer. So after another hour of crying, Mizuki stood up and went back to the house she was staying in, took some of her savings and packed clothes and food, and by the second she stepped one foot out the door, she ran.

Rest In Peace, Zanther Grimms.

District Five.

_Sieswn_

Sieswn lies cold beneath the ground. The spoiled rich girl who always got what she wanted had never been more vulnerable. Sieswn was spoiled, yes, but that didn't matter to the people in her school or her father or anyone else who knew Sieswn. The only thing that mattered to them now was the fact that they're friend was dead. She was they're friend...they cared about her. She was mean, yes, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be remembered. There were days when Sieswn had done kind and beautiful things. Things that very kind people do. She wasn't all bad. She had a lot of good in her as well, but she most of the time chose not to. But that didn't matter to the people in District Five. Even people who didn't know the girl were there. She was only twelve, and it wasn't fair for a child that young to be killed in such a brutal way! A way like the Hunger Games. So many people are crying. So many people are upset. People who loved her, people who hated her, people who miss her, and people who never met her all cried. She shouldn't have died. She didn't deserve it, and no one could ever forgive the person who killed her.

Rest In Peace, Sieswn Keriberger.

_Eliot_

Ellie sat in the crowd crying very hard into her hands. She wore her finest black dress and her dark hair in a braid. Everyone remembered that look. Ellie only wore it when someone she loved dearly had died. The last time she wore it was when her first boyfriend had died. She had cried for a long time, holding onto her brother, but now there was no one to hold on to. Eliot was dead. Her dear brother...the person she loved so much...a person she could never forget was being lowered into the ground. It was like half of her was missing. Eliot was her twin, and that made it more horrible for her. She wanted to hug him again. She wanted him to hold her and tell her how he would never leave her. How he held her when her boyfriend died, and how he was the only one who comforted her. How after he helped Ellie, she forgot about her boyfriend completely, but now Eliot was dead. Ellie cried and cried. Her parents hugged her and told her that Eliot was in a better place now, but Ellie didn't want to hear it. All she wanted was for Eliot to hold her again. But he couldn't. He was gone. He was gone forever.

Rest In Peace, Eliot Hey.

District Six

_Lulu_

Everyone at Lulu's funeral are silent. No one wants to believe that what was happening was real. How could it? Lulu couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. Her best friend, Rita, sits beside the casket, crying harder then anyone. Lulu was her best friend. Lulu hadn't deserved any of this. She was a good person. She wasn't supposed to be gone so easily. How had they let a morphling addict in? How were they cruel enough to let a girl who could have possibly died anyway into the arena? She was to young, and not at all prepared. She shouldn't have had to do it. Rita scratches the ground and sobs. The pain that she feels has over whelmed her and she doesn't know how long she'll last now. Lulu had helped her take the proper amount and never go over the limit, and now Rita could and she never would have even noticed. She's also mad that Colleen Reyna hadn't won. Colleen had comforted and made the terror not as terrible for Lulu when she died. And now, everything Lulu would have wanted is gone. She knows how much Lulu wanted Colleen to win, and yet she didn't. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that Lulu had to be dead. She was to young and to vulnerable. Rita sat on the ground overcome with grief. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying. Everything was horrible in her mind. Nothing could comfort her. Her best friend was gone. Her best friend gone and she was never coming back. After the funeral, Rita goes back to her house and locks the door of her room. She sits on her bed, looking at her hands. Rita can't leave. She can't face the world anymore. Rita takes out a box from under her bed. Inside there is her supply of morphling. Rita takes it. But, unluckily, she takes an overdose. The next morning, Rita was found dead.

Rest In Peace, Lulu Polar.

_Aiden_

And Aiden's parents thought Wisteria was already at the height of crazy. After Marigold was killed in the games, poor Wisteria had lost her mind. But now her brother...her only light after everything turned dark on her brain, had been taken away from her, as well. Wisteria didn't really understand it anymore, because her brain had been fried. Really, Aiden's parents had lost two children when he died. But with Wisteria it was a longer, more painful experience. Now she was gone. Her body out lasted her mind. She was gone forever. The only thing Aiden never wanted. The only thing Aiden fought for to never happen. It was like fighting his own Hunger Games in his mind, but in this Arena, there is no Victor. The Bloodbath started when Marigold died, and after that it got ugly. He thought he had helped her, stopped more tributes and Mutts that got in her way, but in the end, everyone died. Did it really matter in the end? Those years trying to help his sister, did those just go to waste? Because Wisteria isn't going to get better, from here. Just worse and worse and worse until she was gone forever. And she is. Wisteria lost herself. She isn't that brave, beautiful little girl anymore. She is a Mutt. But, just as Aiden would have wanted, she isn't being controlled by anyone. Her parents help her, but even though Wisteria's mind had been cleared, she was her own person and the Capital could never control her. Aiden's parents are in misery. They're poor, poor family. First they're sweet Niece, Marigold. A kind little girl who Wisteria and Aiden adored. And then they're son. They're poor darling who was so young, and didn't ever deserve to die. He was gentle and caring, and was only a child...he had only just walked into this world...why had he ever had to walk out? And now they're daughter. Who had already had problems in the past. She was already needing medication, and now, she was only beautiful misty blue and green eyes, but nothing behind them. Why...? Why had the Manika's lost so much? They were good people. They had done nothing wrong but they're children were ripped away to the worst possible place they could ever be. They were gone. They were gone forever. These beautiful sweet, kind, gentle were never, _ever_ coming back to them.

Rest In Peace, Aiden Manika.

* * *

AN. And part two is coming soon! Like...in three seconds. Please review both chappies, though.


	29. Funerals Part 2!

AN. And here is part two! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Funerals Part 2.

District Seven

_Katie_

Katie's father stands alone. He stands alone in an empty graveyard with only his daughter and his son's names on the tombs. He couldn't believe how cruel the world had been. After his son was killed, now his daughter had to be, too? Katie's father wasn't actually alone, but it his mind, he was. His whole family was gone. His wife, Laura, and his son, Willick, and his daughter, Katie. Why had his whole family died? What had he done wrong? He was a good father. He loved his children more then anything in the world, and he couldn't have adored his wife more. Laura told him to protect her children. Her last wish before she died. But no. No he had let Katie and Willick out of his grasp. He loved them so much. More then his own life. But he let them go, and he can never forgive himself for the rest of his life. He walks to Katie's grave. Her body lies cold. Her eyes are open and have turned a kind of pale blue color. Mr. Whitewolf can't bring himself to say that Katie's gone. How could she be? His little girl? She has a broad grin on her face, like always. The thing that amazed Mr. Whitewolf was how Katie always saw the light in a dark situation. She chose to be happy, even when the world was almost forcing her not to be. When her brother and mother died, for months she was depressed and in agony, but one day she woke up and told her father that she was not going to let this eat her alive. She missed them so much, but they didn't need to lose they're lives, as well. Katie was young when it happened, and so was her father, but they needed to get past it. So, he trained Katie for years. He trained her just in cause she had to go to the arena. But she did, and she lost, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he couldn't power through it, this time. Before he had a beautiful child to raise and take care of be there for, but now he had absolutely nothing. At the beginning, he loved his wife more then anything in the world. Laura was beautiful and kind and the only person who ever talked to him in High School. He had been in love with her since the very beginning. And when they got married, they had a new born baby. A little girl. The new light of his world. And a few years afterward, they had a son. He was the happiest man alive. And years after that when Willick was five, and Katie was twelve, there was a horrible fire and Willick and Laura were killed. And then, two years in the future Katie was sent to the Hunger Games. She was gone. She was gone and never, ever coming back.

"I just...I can't believe my baby is gone." He said, for the very first time.

Rest In Peace, Katie Whitewolf.

_Marc_

Alana sits on her knees in front of her brothers grave. Tears spill from her eyes, onto the ground. Alana doesn't say anything. She barely makes a sound. Not even a sniffle. No matter how much Alana could deny it, she loved her brother. Sure she wouldn't miss the teasing and sarcastic comments Marc gave her, but she would miss him. He never talked. He never even said a word, usually, unless he was teasing Alana, but it didn't matter anymore. He was her brother. He was someone Alana looked up to and cared about, though would never admit. Alana would miss the times when they got along. No two would ever have a better time having a conversation with each other then Alana and Marc, even though it usually ended with Marc being sarcastic and Alana rolling her eyes and making sure that Marc saw. But still, today none of that mattered. Today Alana had to say goodbye to someone who loved and cared about forever. Someone who at times was scared he would say something really offensive and make Alana really upset, but at the end of the day, he had her back. And now she was alone with they're mother. Alana didn't have many friends to begin with. He was Alana's only friend. The only person Alana even looked forward to talking to. She always loved annoying the heck out of him. They had a pretty normal little sister/big brother relationship. They were okay, but now Alana's only friend in the whole world was killed. Why was he gone? Why did her stupid big brother have such a big effect on Alana when he was dead? She didn't know and didn't want to. All she wanted to do was say goodbye and miss him. Because she could never forget him

Rest In Peace, Marc Delivaga.

District Eight.

_Colleen_

Amelia, Dusty, and Austin stand beside Colleen's casket. Amelia and Dusty are crying endlessly over they're sister, but Austin stands there, without saying a word. No tears fall from his eyes. Not even a sniffle escapes his mouth. He's to upset to believe this. He thought Colleen was going to win. She was so close. She was almost there. Colleen was the third tribute left in the arena, and that one girl didn't even want to kill her. Why had her hands had to be sweaty? Why had she had to fall backwards? Why didn't she make it out? They didn't want Tanita Cunshell to win. They didn't think she deserved it. Colleen had three siblings who adored her a mother who needed her. Colleen was also the one who worked the most and the one who was keeping that family alive. Without her, the Reyna family would parish. Colleen's mother thought that she had lost Austin when her husband took him away, but then he had come back. They were so happy, then. Colleen was happy. Colleen had her brother back. Austin was happy. He had his little sisters and brother back. But then, Colleen had died. The three siblings spent every waking hour in front of the TV just to make sure that Colleen was still alive. Sometimes they even couldn't sleep because they were so scared that she had died. They tried to know everything they could about where she was or what was happening. They had cried so much when Lulu Polar had died, because Colleen was so sad. They're sister was heart broken. They're mother cried when any child died. She did every year. She had four children, and when a child died, she imagined it was her own child and what the mother and father must have felt when he or she died. The three of them cried even harder when Hector Nelson had died. When it says three, it means Amelia, Dusty and they're Mother. When Austin was with his father, he was taught never to cry, and it catched on. But on the inside, he couldn't have been crying more. Colleen was they're sister and they loved her so much. She was funny and artsy and such a sweet, kind person. She had a fun personality. And she managed to keep all that when she worked every day just to keep a tiny sliver of bread on the table so her family wouldn't starve to death. Colleen had every right to be depressed and angry and not fun to be around, but she wasn't. Almost everyone in the District enjoyed Colleen's company. Well, the people that knew her, that is. The only reason some people looked forward to work was because they'd be hanging out with Colleen. But now she was dead. Now she was gone. Now Colleen was taken from life, and was for entirety going to lie in a cold dark coffin. They missed her so much. They would always miss her.

By the time they left, Austin walked to Colleen's grave.

"I told you to be smart. Why didn't you? Oh Colleen, I miss you so much! You stupid, stupid girl. Why did you have to go?" Austin asked, and for the first time in nine whole years, a tear fell from Austin's face.

Rest In Peace, Colleen Reyna.

_Chris_

Two people are present at Chris Ice's funeral. His abusive father, Polor, and alcoholic, suicidel mother, Leona. His father yells at the grave. He yells and yells at how stupid he is.

"You stupid boy! What the hell is freaking _wrong_ with you?! Do you have a problem or something? I can't believe you just volunteered! What the hell?! What the bloody freaking hell?!" He screams. He lists off swear word after swear word. Some are words you should never say. The rudest words you could think of. Even his mother winces.

"What an idiot. My poor baby! What did he do to himself?!" Leona cries, very unconvincingly. She was obviously faking it. Polor gives off some seriously sexist towards women comments to Leona. Leona punches him in the gut.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Leona screams.

"What are you talking about, you wh**e?!" He yells. Leona pushes him away and starts to fake cry. Neither of them quite cared that they're only son was gone. Neither of them could see that they're son had gone through so much. He had just fought to the death. He was killed by a crazy man. He was choked to death. He had volunteered. He had suffered being a career. He had had to hurt people. He had had to try and kill people. And now he is gone. His parents never even thought twice about him. They didn't even know who he was. He had been raised by these two horrible, manipulative, back stabbing...you get the gist, but he was a good person. He was nice to people. He had helped that girl from District Four get out of the careers. Chris was a sweet, good hearted boy who had been raised by two monsters. Everyone in District Eight knew of how horrible Leona and Polor was, and were amazed that that...plus that...could make someone as nice as Chris. It was impossible for them to think. No one came to his funeral, because even though they knew and cared for Chris, they knew his parents would be there, and they did not want to get screamed at when they were mourning this sweet boys death. Instead, they all lit a candle at home and said goodbye to him there. It was a sad and painful night for a few of the people of District Eight, but for Chris's parents, it was a completely average day. A bottle of vodka, Leona threatening to kill herself, Polor hitting her and yelling, and a hang over for both in the morning. How could neither of these monsters realize that they had just lost they're son? They had lost someone who was supposed to be so important to them? But it didn't faze either of them. And it never would

Rest In Peace, Chris Ice.

District Nine.

_Maria Therese_

Maria Therese. Now she really was a ghost, wasn't she? Her funeral was _filled_. People were taking bets on if she would "Rise from the grave" or something. It was also filled of confused people, who thought she already _was_ dead. Everyone was laughing and chattering away. Some people were making fun and saying they couldn't even see the body even though it was open-casket. No one had any idea how hard this was for Maria Therese's boyfriend and her parents. When the games had begun, Maria Therese's boyfriend, Colin, was angry at her. She was flirting and holding hands with _another boy_, but when she died, all that anger disappeared. It returned in sadness. He loved Maria Therese. He may not have ever told her, but he loved her. She meant so much to him. More then she'd ever know. He almost told her when he went to say goodbye, but he was stupid. He didn't. He forgot. All he could think about was the fact that this girl he adored so much was going to leave him and she was maybe going to die. He had so much hope of her return, but she didn't. She didn't return. That hurt him so much. It hurt when she kissed the other boy. He couldn't believe that she did that. Didn't she love him? But when she died, none of that mattered. If Maria Therese came back to him and told him that she loved him, he would have forgotten the other boy in a second. But it didn't matter, in the end. She was gone. She was dead. Colin loved her. Colin had spent that whole three months they were together adoring her and trying to make her love him back. It never worked. She did care about him, but not as much as he cared about her. After he started dating Maria Therese, he never looked at another girl. Even though no one else in the District thought so, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And apparently, so did that boy she fell in love with. Why did she fall in love with him? He didn't spend an entire year trying to get up the nerve to ask her out, and he didn't adore her endlessly. He couldn't have loved her as much as Colin had. And he didn't know how it felt now she was gone. Gone. _Gone_. He kept hearing people snickering and giggling. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is wrong with you?! A girl is dead! A kind, gentle sweet girl who was so upset and sad every time someone made fun of her! She was just an ordinary girl! She was so nice, and you were to busy thinking of her as dirt to realize that! Now the those of you who are here to laugh and make jokes about her, leave now! The those of you who are actually mourning over the fact that she died, stay!" Colin screams. He starts to cry ever harder. He wished that it was open casket, but she body was to damaged. He wished for her to come back. For him to be able to hold her in his arms when she had a bad day. But he knew his best friend, and girlfriend was dead. No matter how much he loved, and still did love her, it didn't even change a thing.

Rest In Peace, Maria Therese Rushman.

_Shayde_

Chandler, Leo and Ian stand at Shayde's grave. Chandler is shakily crying. Leo is wiping tears from his eyes, even though they keep flooding a second after he wiped them. And Ian is on his knees, trying not to make a sound. Chandler, Ian, and Leo are alone at Shayde's funeral. Leo wonders why that girl that Shayde liked so much years ago isn't there. Irene. Shayde used to have the biggest crush on a pretty dark haired and brown eyed girl named Irene Hooper. She was nice to him. They thought she was his friend, too. But then again, Shayde had fallen for that other girl. Maria Therese. Maybe Irene was mad? Probably. None of the boys could even believe he was gone. He was they're best friend. He was so much fun to hang out with. Shayde wasn't supposed to die. He was to kind and caring and...how could he be dead? Shayde was sweet and he always helped them out. Both Ian and Leo only thought of how they lost a dude that was fun to hang out with, and it was more like he was moving away and never coming back, instead of the awful truth, that he was dead. Only Chandler realized that he was really gone. That he was _dead_. Shayde had been there for him so many times when he had trouble with girls and he had been there for him. They were best friends. They had been through so much together. When Shayde's family died, Leo and Chandler's sister, Uma, was also killed. Leo had spent weeks with Ian, grieving his sisters death, but Chandler went to Shayde's. Shayde Had got him through the fact that his sister was gone. He had helped Chandler more then he had helped anyone, and now he was gone. How was it possible for someone he cared about so much to be dead? He best friend, Shayde Raye, is dead. And he blamed that girl from Eight. Colleen Reyna. He was so glad she died. After killing Shayde, Colleen didn't deserve to win. And luckily for them, she didn't. After a second, they heard somebody else walking into the Graveyard. It was a young fair girl. She was very pretty with long black hair and hazel eyes. She was weeping. Chandler thought he was in pain, but when he saw the girl, he questioned himself. It was Irene. He thought she wouldn't come. Irene sat down at the Grave and cried. Chandler turned to Leo and Ian. They said that they were going home. It was to hard for them. Chandler gave them a dirty look, because he didn't want to be alone with Irene. He didn't know what to do when there is a crying girl. Leo and Ian left before Chandler could fight with them. Chandler shrugged and walked to Irene.

"I just wished...I hadn't cut him out...of my life...it's to late...now!" Irene sobbed.

"I know how you feel. I wish I said goodbye to him properly" Chandler said, still crying. Irene looked at him and hugged him.

"Chandler, don't leave now...I need...a friend" Irene said.

"Okay" Chandler said, patting her back. Well, maybe this funeral wasn't as bad as it could be.

Rest In Peace, Shayde Raye.

District Ten.

Tanita Cunshell isn't present at Saun Razen's funeral. She is still to mad at him. She didn't care that he had been in love with her. She didn't care that after she rejected him, he went crazy and killed everyone. She didn't care that he was dead. He would always be the crazy boy who threatened her Glace. She hated herself now. Tanita needed to be taken care of before, but now it was even more real. Tanita had killed people. Tanita had fallen madly in love, and then watched her die. She didn't want to go to some guys funeral who threatened someone she cared so deeply about. He meant nothing to her. She would always hate him. He was the enemy. She didn't care that for the last month Saun spent alive that he cared to much about her. He had tried to kill Glace multiple times and he expected that it would be _okay_ with Tanita. Well, it wasn't. And Tanita was not going to his funeral. Even if the Peace Keepers had to break down her door and force her to, she'd fight and run. She had killed once, and she could do it again. She would never go to the funeral of that monster. He was nothing to her, except the boy who tried to kill the girl she loved. And if anyone expected that Tanita would go, then hell, they should have had a Mutt kill her and let that Maria Therese or Colleen win instead.

Live Long And Prosper, Tanita Cunshell (AN. I'm sorry, okay! I don't know what else to say! Though I meant about the LLaP thing, not how Tanita reacted. Wouldn't you react the same if a man had threatened the person you loved life? Anyway, on to Saun's funeral!)

_Saun_

Many people are present at Saun's funeral. To many, Saun had touched they're heart and broke it as well. To the people of District Ten, it was surprising that the Victor wasn't there. People were saying things like this:

"What kind of a person wouldn't show up at they're own partners funeral?" And more, though most used swears and offensive words that probably shouldn't be written down. Everyone mourned the passing of Saun, but one especially. Gwendolyn Razen, Saun's older sister. Gwendolyn had been crying ever since Saun had volunteered for himself. Gwendy (her nickname that Saun gave her when he forgot her name) knew that Saun wouldn't survive. Gwendy was so protective of Saun forever, and she knew she should have volunteered. It just wasn't _fair_ to have let her die like that! Saun was so vulnerable without her. And it was harder for her when she watched him kill those children. How could the games have turned someone as sweet as her brother into this horrible animal? Gwendy didn't understand it. She hated watching it when he fell in love with that girl. He had often fell for pretty girls like that. A thing that only Gwendy and Saun knew was before the accident, Saun had been madly in love with a girl named Tally. Tally was tall and pretty who had black skin and frizzy black hair. She looked so much like Tanita. But Tally grew older, and soon she had grown old enough to not have her name in the Reaping Bowl, and once that happened, Tally got married to a man named Jinx. Gwendy knew that Saun thought Tanita was Tally, or maybe he just missed her. Either way, she wished she could tell Tanita that. Tell her that Saun wasn't harassing her in his mind, he was harassing Tally. To him, Tally had changed her name and her look slightly. And her personality, but we probably shouldn't go there... anyway, Gwendy wondered why Tally wasn't even present. Didn't Tally care at all? Before the accident, Tally like Saun, as well. Maybe Tally didn't even care anymore. Rude, Gwendy thought. Tally didn't deserve him if she wouldn't even show up to his funeral. Gwendy cried and cried for hours on end. She had worked so hard to keep him safe. To keep him away from the cruel world that it was. To try and trick him and say that there was no Hunger Games. Obviously it didn't work, since that he was dead, now. Gwendy couldn't, and wouldn't believe that someone had actually had the nerve to kill her brother. Could they not see how much pain he was in already? Could they not see that Gwendy had needed him to come home to her? Gwendy's whole life was surrounded by her brother, and now that he was gone, they took away her _life_. Could they not even see how seriously this was? She knew that rules of the games and she knew that everyone had to die, but she still had hope that that wouldn't have to be Saun. But it was. Saun was gone. Saun was dead. Saun was never coming back. He was gone,k Leaving Gwendy pretty much dead herself. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Ever. Gwendy heard the clicking of high heels behind her. She looked at saw Tally. Tally walked up to her shakily. She was holding a new born baby in her arms.

"I do care, okay? I know everyone thinks I don't care about Saun but I do. And I'll prove it. This is Saun, my baby" Tally said, and placed a kiss on the top of her child's head.

Rest In Peace, Saun Razen.

District Eleven.

_Nyssa_

"Here lies Nyssa, that little twit that we were forced to take care of. What a stupid excuse for a stepdaughter. Not even technically a Stepdaughter since it was my sister's little imp. My niece. My little pain in the neck. And thank the lord she's gone" Nyssa's aunt Lillian chanted.

"Won't you miss her at all? I know I will. She was fun to antagonize" Nico chirped.

"Nope. Not really. I didn't need another mouth to feed. I'm glad with my adorable little son!" Lillian said, kissing his head. She raised her nose at the tomb. Nyssa didn't deserve to have everything she did. She was a selfish brat. She never let her son play with the cat.

"So when are we going to Millie's funeral, anyway?" Nico chirped.

"Well, now is okay" His mother said. The two of them went home to bury Nyssa's cat, Millie, who had died just the day before she did. When they got there, the funeral lasted longer then Nyssa's, and there were more tears shed, more mourning, and more love then they ever gave to Nyssa.

Rest In Peace, Nyssa Optin.

_Sisco_

The place is packed at Sisco's funeral. Barely anyone knew him, but it was so rare to have a Career in District Eleven that everyone was so interested to find out about him. People were crying because of the loss of such handsome young man. The girls were crying, mostly. Obviously, none of them even watched the games. People all around were weeping and blowing they're nose. Obviously none of them knew of the danger and cruelty that Sisco had going on in his mind when he was in the arena. No one (not even his parents) knew how sick and horrible Sisco was. He had killed many innocent people for sport. It didn't matter to them that in Sisco's mind he was plotting to kill again when he got home. No one knew the boy. No one knew how cruel and treacherous he was. Sisco had killed his District partner, killed a few others, and complained later on about not being able to kill anyone else. He was killed by his ally. He was killed by that sly girl who was now hated throughout the District. Dawn. How could she was done that to that _poor_ boy? He was already injured, wasn't he? She let him die in fear and pain! Shouldn't _she_ be the one who died that day? Shouldn't _she_ have died as sadly as Sisco? No one even realized how horrible and painful Dawn's death was. They were to fazed on how Sisco was a Career to even realize that he had killed a lot of people. They completely forgot about Nyssa who was having a funeral just across the Graveyard. No. They were invested in how interesting Sisco was. Sisco deserved to win. District Eleven deserved a Victor. Didn't they? Didn't they deserve someone as noble and trustworthy as _Sisco_ to bring home the gold? Well, maybe! Who knows!

Rest In Peace, Sisco Novalee.

District Twelve

_Lainee_

Many tears are shed at Lainee's funeral. Why did she have to die? She died so suddenly, and she died with that boy who was supposed to protect her. Why didn't be black that knife that was thrown at her? Why didn't the girl safe her? They were supposed to be protecting Lainee, and they let her die! Her mother wept for a long time. Her father wasn't even there! He couldn't get a ride in from District Two for his own daughters funeral! It wasn't fair! His daughter had died and he couldn't get off his freaking work to go there where his daughter lay dead. He was a horrible excuse for a brother. His uncle was turned into an Avox and he got so stupid and paranoid that he left his family. Now Lainee's mother was all alone with her dead daughter to be reminded of and her husband in District Two. Lainee was supposed to be alive! Lainee was supposed to be there to distract her mother from the fact that her husband hand abandoned they're family to not be embarrassed. Wasn't it more embarrassing to leave your young daughter and wife then to have your uncle be turned into an Avox? Lainee's mother just sat by herself crying. No one around her even noticed she was there. Lainee was such a good person. Yes she was a brat at times, and she was incapable of doing anything for herself really, but Lainee was a good distraction. She needed to be taken care of. She couldn't have been more over joyed that her District Partner had been trying to save her the whole time. He had been protecting her. That was exactly what Lainee needed. Her mother would forever be grateful to the wonderful boy who put her life before his during the entire time Lainee was in the Arena. He gave his life to save her. He gave his life to avenge her. And now, just like Lainee, he was dead. He was dead and never, ever coming back, like her daughter. None of these deaths were even a little bit fair. Both were so young and didn't deserve to die. Both were just little children. When Lainee's mom looked at them, she saw two little six year olds, but two six year olds fighting for they're lives. It was horrible. It was sad. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Nothing, nothing nothing, _nothing_! Why did she have to lose everyone she cared about? Why did everyone die? What had she done? Was she a killer in her last life of there was one? Did the fates of life want to get her back? If there is a God, was it trying to punish her? She didn't know, and she didn't really want to find out.

Rest In Peace, Madeline (Lainee as we know her) Crest.

_Nox_

Nox's brother, mother and father, and his best friend Thaddeus. No one else really knew Nox very well. He was always so secretive and independent after his brother died. He only was friends with Thaddeus afterward. His brother didn't even know him anymore, but he felt obligated to come. Nox was his brother, and even though he didn't know him anymore, he used to know him. His mother sobbed for hours. The is it that she lost two of her children? Two people that she put her life before anyone elses? People she promised to protect with her life? People she and her husband had created and raised and loved with every fiber of they're being? They loved they're children. They missed they children who were gone. It was to much for Nox to die, now! He had worked so hard and after his brother's deaths, he had shut everyone out. He was unhappy. He was sad and terrified and he even volunteered for his best friend, then gave is life once a little girl he wanted to protect was killed. He was a hero. After that little girl died, why didn't he win? Why didn't they let him win? He would've made a extraordinary Victor. He deserved it more then any of the other people. He was different. He volunteered to save his friend. He volunteered to save Thaddeus's life. Thaddeus feels responsible. He feels like he should he the one lying dead in front of them. He feels like Nox never should have volunteered because he didn't know it would be this painful when he died. It would be better if he were dead, not Nox. Thaddeus had less to live for. He had a little brother, yes, and a mom, but they would be better off without him. He didn't do any work and he was a burden. Nox worked so hard. Nox lost his brothers. Nox had a mother and father and brother who loved him so much, even if no one knew him. He had so much to live for, and Thaddeus didn't. He wished he could take it all back. Not have been scared. Told Nox to not volunteer if Thaddeus got reaped. It would be so much better. It would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Thaddeus kept wondering and wondering, and it was eating him alive. Maybe Thaddeus deserved to be dead.

Rest In Peace, Nox Ephraim.

* * *

AN. Okay, there it is! Next is Tanita's life. Review, guys! PLEASE!


	30. Tanita's Life!

_Tanita POV._

I'm thirty seven years old. I've been alone for most of it, until seven years ago when I was just turning thirty, and my cousin died in birth. Since we have no other cousins or sisters, I took the baby. I was able to name her. I named her Glace Lana (after my cousin) Cunshell. She is the only thing that makes me happy anymore. I've never been on one date. The last person I've been with was Glace. I never forgot her. I never will. I'm still angry. I still hate Saun Razen. Little Glace has no idea what I've been through. She knows what the Hunger Games is, but she doesn't know that I am a Victor. Little Glace assumes that we were just a wealthy family. I wish I could tell her everything. I wish I had someone who knew what I went through. No one knows what I've seen or what it is like to lose someone you loved in the Arena, and then had to kill the little boy who killed her. If I could go back in time, I never would have killed that little boy. When I see Little Glace, I always think of Colleen Reyna and Hector Nelson. They were truly adorable. I feel so bad for ever hurting that little boy. When I see Little Glace, it reminds me that I killed someone just like her. It hurts me, because I love Little Glace so much. I'm always haunted at night with memories of how I killed those people. I'm haunted with memories of killing Hadley Azalay, Hector Nelson, and Maria Therese Rushman. I finally learned all they're names two years ago. I just can't believe it looking back. They were all children. Maria Therese was my age, but to me now, she was a child. Sometimes it hurts to look at Little Glace, because it makes me realize that I killed people just as small as she. My biggest fear is that when she turns twelve, she's going to get reaped and leave me all alone. That's why I've been training her. If she were legally my child, her name wouldn't be in the bowl, but she is Lana's. She'll never be truly mine, will she? Though I love her like she's my own. On my finger is the ring that the original Glace once owned. It still fits well. Besides Little Glace, it is my most prized possession. Little Glace runs into the room with a big smile on my face. She runs into my arms and I pick her up. I smile.

"Mommy, I made a new friend today" Little Glace says. She doesn't know that I'm not her mother. And I hope she never learns.

"That's terrific!" I say. "Who?"

"Her name is Maria" She says. I get a flashback of pushing the girl into the Cornucopia. A shiver travels down my spine.

"Is her last name Rushman?" I joke.

"No, her last name is Poppins" Glace says. I smile. I carry Glace out to the kitchen and I make us both a sandwich. It's the first time in a long time that I've actually been happy. These last three years were the happiest years of my life. I started a family. I helped Glace grow into this tiny lady she is. I want her to be a good person. I want her to grow up to know that the Hunger Games are cruel and horrible. I am so happy that Glace went to me. I'm the happiest person for having her. I won't ever be able to forget anything ever, because every night I see it all, but I think now I can let it go a bit better. I'm still in love with the original Glace, but maybe, just maybe someday in the future, I'll be able to love someone romantically again. I hope so. I think I've been able to grow more. I've had to take care of someone other then myself which has disciplined me. I'm really, _really_ happy now. I'm have a little girl who I truly adore now. I will miss Glace forever, and I'll always hate Saun, but I'm happy. And I think I deserve that. I really do.

One day I'll die. One day Glace will day. One day my Cannon will finally blow and I'll be with the original Glace. But until then, I'm going to be happy. Until then, I'm going to not let myself slip. I'm going to be strong for Little Glace. I'm going to be a good person. I'm going to raise this child who I adore. And I know that one day my Cannon will blow. I know someday my life will end. I know someday the Castle will crumble and crush me, but until then I'm going to follow the knowledge I learned when I was stuck in that arena: I'm not the only person in the world and I need to take responsibility. I need to be a mother. I need to take care of myself. There are people in this world who are dying, and I need to remember them and respect them because I'm not the queen of the world. I'm one person. I'm one person with a big responsibility and I need to take charge of that. It's important. It really is.

_The End!_

AN. And so, we come to an end. I'll leave an AN once I write it so you'll know how important this story is. I love you all and your tributes a lot, and you'll soon see my AN. And anyway, here is the songs for Tributes and at the end is a sneak peek for my next SYOT. Bye for now.

Coffee.

* * *

**Songs for tributes:**

**Nyssa – Breakaway – For how much you hated your stepmother and how you always needed to get out of there.**

**Aiden – I'll Stand By You – For your loyalty to your sister.**

**Marcus – Still Got Tonight – the rhythm of the song fits him so well.**

**Lulu – A-Team – for your Morphling problems, and for how much I felt bad for you and how much your story broke my heart.**

**Saun – Little Talks – for your craziness. This is my favorite song ever, so think of this as a good thing.**

**Glace – Somewhere Only We Know – for your never ending love for Tanita, and how tragic your death was, and how even at death you never stopped caring about Tanita.**

**Shayde – We Are Young – I think that the reasoning is pretty clear.**

**Sisco – Fifty Ways To Say Goodbye or She's Not There – This is more about how many ways he'd kill everyone. But none the less, it fits him. She's not there just because.**

**Chris – Somebody I Used To Know – for how horrible your parents were to you.**

**Zanther – Try – try by Kelly Clarkson. Pretty true, don't ya think?**

**Lainee – Die Young – for how spastic and party like you were, and fabulous and perfect and bratty and everything that makes you Lainee.**

**Nox – I will Wait – I think yes. I don't know about you, but I think this song fits him pretty well, don't you?**

**Sieswn – You Can't Touch This – For how you thought yourself higher then everyone, I think this song would be kind of funny.**

**Hector – Mend Your Broken Heart or Ho Hey – because he loved Colleen so much, and he tried to help her when Lulu was dead (mend your broken heart). And because he adored Cols (Ho Hey.)**

**Dan – Superman – It fits him perfectly. Even though he has one disadvantage, he has so many advantages and it isn't easy being him and everything. Not sure if it's the proper name. The one that goes "I'm more then a bird, more then a plane, more then just some pretty face..." you get this gist.**

**Eliot – Carry On – for his life-free kind of way.**

**Hadley – Fighter – either one works, but I was thinking about the one by Christina Aguilera. Her father is a Morphling addict, so he's never there. Her mother is dead. And the rest of the District either hates her, or doesn't know she exists.**

**Dawn – Fix You – I truly believe that this song fits you. I thought your story was sad enough for this song to work.**

**Elizabeth – Edge of Glory – I don't need a description, I think this song fit her personality perfectly.**

**Katie – I'll Be There For You – For how much you cared about everyone else and how easily you made friends and how much you cared (sorry if this isn't the correct name, but the Theme song from Friends.)**

**Marc – Stronger (Brittany Spears) – Listen to it and it'll make sense.**

**Colleen – Safe and Sound or Shake It Out – For your sad ending and how much all the tributes loved you, and how sad I was when you died. Both songs fit it.**

**Maria Therese – Paradise and Broken Glass (by David Francy) – Paradise for your adventurous side and Broken Glass for how much Shayde loved her (I know probably no one knows this song. Look it up! It's freakin' beautiful)**

**Tanita – I Will Always Love You – for your never ending love for Glace.**

And here's the Sneak Peek:

"This years arena will send two females and one male from each District into an underground arena. But not just any underground, _caves_. Sending twelve males and twenty four females into a place where everything is pitch black, but when you start out you need to run for a flashlight or goggles, before it's to late, and the entrance disappears. In these mysterious caves, anything can happen. Caves that can quickly fill of water? Ones with jewels and if you make a sound they could crush you? Yes. And there's more! When you send thirty six children into an arena where fire could suffocate you the second you light it? Where terrifying creatures lurk, waiting for prey? Yes. And yet, there still is more. In this years Quarter Quell, you will be in Eternal Darkness, inside the caves. Grab a flashlight before it's to late!"

AN. Sappy, stupid, and boring but you get the gist of my new Arena and my Quarter Quell. Anyway, review, and soon you'll get my note. And if you don't review you'll have no idea how mad I'll be cause I've been writing this for an entire year and it just came to an end and I'm already very, very sad about that! SO REVIEW!

Coffee.


	31. AN

**Hey guys,**

**As you know, this isn't an update. This is a thank you.**

**I started this story about a year ago. I sometimes updated seriously slowly, like after a month, or sometimes I updated not even a day after I updated last. I just want to say thank you. You have stayed with me when I went crazily around updated in a weird manner, but some of you actually bared with me, and reviewed every chapter. The those of you who did that, thank you so much! You really have no idea how much this means to me. I have really loved this story. I've enjoyed writing it, and I've enjoyed the characters. I liked to put little twists in whenever I can. And now, it's over. After this, this story is never coming back. I'm really upset about that because I have had so much fun. So I want to say thank you that you've still read, liked, and reviewed this story that I care so much about. I'm glad that other people like this story just as much as me. I really hope that this isn't one of those stories that I've worked so, ****_so_**** hard on and I'm the only one who cares about it, but then I think about all the people who've stuck by me, and I realize it isn't. I don't really know if this means anything to you at all, but it means a lot to me. I know that this is only a story. I know that this is pretty much only a Hunger Games thing that you just happened to read, but it was more for me. It is something that I've committed myself to for an entire year. A story that I have pondered a lot on days I have had off. A story that has been bringing a smile to my face. And I know reviews shouldn't mean so much to me, but they do. It means someone enjoyed the chapter enough, or took the time to write a review. It always makes me smile. This story has the most reviews then any of my stories which makes me seriously happy, because it is one of my favorites. So thank you all so much. I would give everyone a shoutout, but sadly, I don't remember everyone's names. I remember a few but...I know, this is a horrible excuse for a thank you message! I'm sorry!**

**But anyway, I'm just glad that I got to write this story, and that I got such great people to review and read it. And if you'll do one last thing for me, please fill out this tiny form about my story. Only a few things I'm interested in knowing:**

**Favorite Tribute besides your own:**

**Least Favorite tribute:**

**Favorite moment:**

**Least favorite moment:**

**Least expected tribute to die in bloodbath:**

**Least expected Tribute to not die in Bloodbath:**

**Most shocking twist:**

**Favorite romance story:**

**Favorite friendship:**

**Best death scene:**

**Best triumph scene:**

**Favorite funeral:**

**Least favorite funeral:**

**Favorite quotes:**

**Thank you all, so, so much!**

**And for the last time:**

**Coffee.**


End file.
